


Dumb

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Bottom Rukawa Kaede, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Sakuragi Hanamichi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 125,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 十年后花流重逢再续前缘的故事，大概（表面上）算是先做后爱。井上说青春是有遗憾的。我很喜欢。但是我希望他们能在感情上有弥补的机会。标题过于简单，可能太不显眼，不过我是想要使用它的双层含义（哑；愚蠢），觉得这个词是最恰当的。





	1. Chapter 1

01

流川会说话。他不是哑巴。但他几乎不怎么说话。

流川没有自闭症，在他的小时候查过。

流川从小学开始打篮球。但他的老师没有见过他打篮球的样子，并不知道他会打篮球，也就不知道他会将一项运动玩得那么好。

老师只在乎学生课堂上的表现。所以老师以为他学习差、上课总睡觉或许是源于自闭症。

老师向流川的母亲提了这件事。

那时候社会对于自闭症的普及和接受度十分不乐观，亚洲人在心理健康方面一向不太重视。尽管那时流川被带去医院做了有关自闭症的测试和检查，结果也证明他是个健康的人，但可以做个大胆的假设，那时的评测和治疗水平并不一定达到国际上所认可的专业级别，很可能流川并没有医生所说的那么健全，老师说得或许没错。否则他怎么会那样沉浸在自己的世界，一句话都不肯多说？

总而言之，他会说话。但他说得非常少。

似乎他那张嘴贵得惊人，一开口就会不停地冒出宝石珍珠，连他的唾液也会沾染到矿石的碎屑。他只需在说话时伸手在嘴边接住蹦出的字和水汽，凝结在手中的钱财便可递与急需救助的人，“喏，接着。”如果他那时会说话，大概都是带着他惯常目中无人的眼神和神态吧。

他话少到能够让人产生这种错觉的地步。

他与充满着人的世界的连接点只有一个，可想而知，就是篮球。

篮球的弧线犹如一件锋利的武器，从他人的世界中划出，穿破他所处的世界的屏障，建立出一个也是唯一的出入口。他被那道弧线和那颗篮球所惊讶之后，借由那道弧线寻向源头去寻找那颗篮球的主人。那个人就会被他当作是他的对手。

就是这样，可以说是被动，也可以说是主动。

他被吸引是不受控制的，他去寻找也是自发前行的。一切的差错和因缘都在篮球的身上，而篮球什么也没有做，篮球还是那颗篮球。从崭新的坚硬到被用久的破旧，它能弹得多高并不取决于它自己，它的吸引力也不在自身。失去了抓住它的手和从那只手开始延伸而上的那具身体，篮球是没有能力主动飞到篮框中的。

流川借由篮球，去寻找并非篮球的人，而那个人却必须与篮球密不可分，流川热衷的到底是篮球，还是主宰篮球的人？他热衷的是自己的篮球还是别人的篮球？他热衷于篮球是因为渴望自己的胜利还是自己的能力局限于篮球的无能为力？

如果流川拥有属于自己的语言，那或许是篮球落地和进网的声音。他可能在遇到篮球之前，都在为自己寻找这样一种能够代表他的声音。

这么算起来，他可是个十分聒噪的人。

但那就不需要舌头了。

樱木觉得很奇怪。

一样东西长时间不用就会使其零件和功能生锈，而长期的反复使用则会锻炼这件事物能够发挥的能力，抛光它的技巧。比起过度使用对零件本身的伤害，冷落它的能力使其根本失去了被创造出来的意义。在零件因为久用而损坏的时候，起码它的技艺已经得到完整的磨练。

就像流川打篮球的时间比他长很多，泽北的时间则更长，他们三人的天赋都得天独厚，但分出优劣的关键则在于使用此项能力的时间长短，更多人会称之为经验。

众人皆知，流川极少说话。纵然开口也是轻声细语，语气虽然算不上温柔，但力道和音量却总是懒散懈怠的，像是不肯在说话这件事上多浪费一点力气。

所以按道理说，这么多年来，他的发音系统应该退化才是。

但每次当他开口，他的声音却还是那么清冽干脆，丝毫不是预期中像是早已生锈的水龙头一般干涩喑哑，或是浑浊暗沉的。而是一打开便有清澈的水汩汩流出。

流出的液体却仍然不缓不急，像是排列在喉咙口，安静地摆好架势，早已做好准备。一旦前方探出亮光，表明一些要说话的信号，队列的脚步便开始行动。偏偏这种行动还是不带有任何表现的野心的，即使只是难得从流川的口中透一透气，也只是按照命令，虚无缥缈地随着气体飘出来。

流川的叹息，流川的喘气，流川的闷哼，他的声音被利用在这些场合的时间，远远多于被他人当成有效信息的话语听进耳里的时间。这就是流川的舌头，流川的声带，流川的嘴。这些器件就是在这种情况下被他不知情地浪费的。

樱木冷落过他的篮球才能，尽管那不是他的主观意愿，但确实有一段时间无法充分使用。

那还是在湘北的时候。那年他刚一年级，就和那只年轻的队伍一起打入了全国大赛，第二场对上上届冠军山王工业，所有的人都认为他们要完了。

最后当然是我这个天才救了球队，救了湘北。樱木现在想起来依然相当自豪。

打完那一场他就和篮球分别了好一段日子，每日忙碌的复健依然抵消了部分他过去四个月在篮球上花费的心血。纵使他这个天才，也不得不承认人类的身体和记忆的局限性。

所以樱木觉得很奇怪，为什么那只狐狸的声音却从来没有被荒废过？


	2. Chapter 2

02

流川回国了。

这个消息不用樱木费心去找，或者依靠某个巧合借由他人之口被告知。对于国内而言，流川是个明星球员。在NBA闯荡的亚裔屈指可数，无论球员在NBA的排位如何，但和国内相比，NBA的光环足够亮眼。

樱木不看报纸，他是在电视上得知这个消息的。

电视台报导这则消息的时候，画面同时播放着流川在NBA比赛时的动态影像。通过电视看到流川，这让樱木突然感到十分陌生。

流川不是第一次上电视。以前他刚去NBA时，无论表现好坏，因为进军NBA的日本球员实数凤毛麟角，也就被国内尤其珍惜，在他刚打进NBA的时候就大肆报道。

国内将打进NBA当成一项荣誉，但对于大多数在NBA打拼的白种人与黑种人来说，那只是起步。要打出名气、排上名次，上头还有多少想追却追赶不上的高手。

电视里流川的样貌似乎还是没怎么变。脸颊瘦削了，头发短了些，不再那么容易挡住眼睛，身上穿着其他颜色的队服。

樱木的视线从流川的脸转到流川的身体时，下意识觉得那该是红色或者是白色的。但当他的眼睛切实地接收到流川身上所穿队服的全貌时，他先是对自己所看到的现实提出质疑。

现实与意识、幻想相比，它对于人的重要性就来自于它本身不可改变的特性，不以自己的主观意识为转移。大概就是因为这样，所以人们才尤其把它当回事吧。

但他现在却对理所应当的现实不满了起来，并否定了它的正确性，直接颠覆了它最基本的特性。自己动手将脑中自己构建的“恰当的现实”，与当前以为是“虚假的现实”作对比，挑战世人都默认——不如称其为被迫接受更为恰当——的客观现实的权威，他难道就拥有改变现实的能力吗？他拿出了自己一厢情愿的“自以为”，充足的底气强烈到真实都要怀疑自己的真假。

不应该是这个颜色，不应该是这个样式，上面的印字不该是……

然后他的意识犹如倒吸的烟一般重新聚拢到一起，思考的形态才清晰了起来。

他反应到自己犯的错误之后便没有继续细想下去，没有一一改正自己刚才构建出的错误观念。例如为什么队服是这个颜色、样式、印字，还有为什么没有流川以前戴惯了的黑色护腕。

他只是简单地将自己刚才还理直气壮的反抗意识召回，像是安抚自己驯养的野兽，悠闲地召唤着，回笼了，回笼了。他不需要深究错误的细节，他只需要在知道这是错的时候停止错误的延续就好了。

要说为什么的话，一一修正错误并没有必要，他本身就对解答的过程和答案了解得通透详细。为什么流川的队服该是那种颜色，为什么样式和他所认为的那件不同，印字为什么不是“SHOHOKU”——

废话，因为那是以前，那是他们的高中时代，而那段时间早已经过去。他们不是高中生，流川是日本职篮的明星球员。

樱木知道自己为什么犯了如此基本的错，那只是长久以来养成的习惯而已。习惯不可怕，只是有些不知不觉养成的却又没什么用的习惯招人烦。被他人指正已经足够令人不耐烦，和自己过不去不是明智的做法，而且浪费时间。

更主要的原因是，他不想回忆起湘北篮球队。

那时候，他刚学篮球，生气、出走、进步、取胜，他学得并不轻松，却因为充实地练习，和接收新知识地不断学习，幸运地每天都很快乐。他当时并不认为自己每天都很快乐。或者说，他没有刻意去想过这个问题。但现在他可以确定，那时候的他可以称得上是无忧无虑。

还有赤木一直所向往的全国大赛——其实并没有大猩猩所形容得那么充满吸引力嘛。只是因为赤木总是将它放在嘴边，用梦想的光环去装饰它，它才会像天边的一颗闪耀星辰让人向往，让人想要去摘。

回想那时候，一切都散发着星辰闪烁的亮光。那幅景象绝对是经过了美化再储存在他的回忆中的，但还是非常美丽。美丽的东西总是容易令人难过。

十年过去，天才还是天才。但作为人，也更加称职了。

樱木算了算，真的，真的已经过去十年了。从他进湘北高校的日子算起，还差几个月就整十年。

流川去美国走得早，不过他也不可能等到毕业。在那一年时间里，樱木也没有来得及成长到能够打败流川的程度。

流川抛下了他的这个宿敌。失去了对手的宿敌，就不能再称为宿敌。没有对方做敌人，樱木依然能够完全作为一个独立的人，一个优秀且独立的篮球运动员。但他还没有找到下一个能够随时随地挑战的对手，他有些怅然若失。

起码也要等到我找到新的对手之后再走吧。

流川走得太快了，就和他在球场上的风格一样，等不得别人一步。

算了吧，樱木承认，他不想回忆起的不是湘北篮球队，只是流川枫罢了。

不去回忆便不会刻意避开流川，也就不用小心翼翼，那样显得流川对自己多特殊似的。他不接受这个结论。

樱木习惯直接通过眼睛近距离地看流川，但他现在透过凸面的屏幕，看到的是流川被镜头扭曲丑化的面孔，图像中本该确实的细节，像掉落的残渣一样，从他记忆中的那个流川的身上逐渐剥落。

他并不懂科技，也就无法评判镜头记录影像和传输数据的技术好坏。他便干脆笼统地讨厌起使用电视媒体，报导流川的消息的这一方式。那就像是在他某间积灰已久，但灰尘恰到好处，正令他怡然自得的房间门上敲击，还未等到他发出允许的指示，就冲进去把房间里家具的外壳扒了个精光。

电视上流川的脸一下放大一下缩小，角度极快的切换和焦距极速的变换，在单个人类的身上是无法实现的，但让镜头和剪辑来做，就是轻而易举的。

这并不是值得提及的事，但此时樱木才突然察觉到科技对流川的观察和处理过于霸道，几乎是将这个人的形象恶意地随意玩弄。因为镜头的处理方式和樱木以前看流川的方式不同，看到的内容也不一样，而樱木早已习惯过去直接用肉眼看流川的方式。或许是认为自己的自由被恶意侵犯，他在内心的意愿中不希望，也可以说是不允许，让他人用比自己更随意、更全面的方式去观察流川。

要说起来，他以前确实观察流川观察得很仔细。当然那都是为了提高本天才的篮球技术。他这么为自己辩解。樱木想起来那些心无旁骛的场景，觉得身心轻松起来，便不认输地笑了起来。

所以不可能有人比我还要熟悉那只狐狸的动作和姿态了。起码在用眼睛观察的方式上。

樱木连带着对流川的外貌也一起熟悉了起来。

按理说观察球技不应该费力在观察相貌上的。如果目光过于聚集在与之无关的微观的外表上，那么宏观上的四肢的活动路线和动作，就会不得不被相应忽略掉一部分。

但樱木观察流川观察得越多，能够看到的内容也就越多，观察的节奏也更有余地。他熟悉了流川惯常使用的技术和方法之后，流川的动作在他眼里似乎就慢了下来，他能同时顾得上看流川的动作和他的脸，甚至他流下的汗。

他并不是有意去看的，他讨厌那只狐狸，也讨厌那只狐狸的令他作呕的外表。但那是他正在学习的过程中所包含的信息。而在这个过程中，他一向都是能看到的都看到眼里，将视线范围从焦点中心的内部逐渐扩大，包裹住整个与焦点相连接的边界。

流川的脸，在樱木的眼里、脑海里、记忆里，也就比任何人都清晰。甚至能够放大至发丝、汗滴、睫毛，这些与樱木本身想要观察的东西完全无关的事物，他都能够不含一丝瑕疵地复刻。所以在樱木眼中，那电视屏幕上的“假”流川自然沦落为低劣的人造产物。

但自从流川去了美国之后，樱木就再也没有在现实生活中见过他，无法通过肉眼直接看到他。屏幕上的“假”流川却又是唯一一个能够令他和流川产生联系的“物品”。

还不如不要看到这则消息比较好。樱木一只手撑着下巴，在看的过程中逐渐皱起眉。这令他感到很苦恼。

纵使那电视上的流川再扭曲丑陋，他周围站着的都是樱木陌生的球员，身后是陌生的观众。一番对比下，那个屏幕里的流川似乎变得更近了些，再看看那张脸，似乎也并不是那么难看。

所以从流川身上流出的颜色便一下鲜明了起来。这就将流川与周围区别了开，这下想不特殊都做不到。

尤其是当画面中出现的是流川的全身形象时，从流川那深色的瞳孔里透出的目光直直穿过了镜头。远距离一看，那只狐狸的眼睛倒使得樱木全身都不自在起来。

倒不是令他不适，甚至可以说那种眼神让他觉得十分熟悉。

对回忆的怀念，和明白流川没有改变，并擅自确认自己与流川拥有的默契，交织成一股令樱木感到恶心的感动。他不想接受这种感动，也不愿承认，所以这股本该暖热的洋流令他反倒坐立不安。

他们年少时，没有学会如何整理情感的顺遂与冲动的逆反心理。只凭着经验不足的一厢情愿跌跌撞撞，没有追寻缘由，也从未剖析自己的内心。所以自己的出发点和当下状态都不了解，在如此糊涂的情况下，只是愤怒地用头开路，流了一路血。所以樱木没有追到晴子，宫城也没有追到彩子。

因为流川过早去到美国，虽然樱木在三年级依然待在湘北篮球队，但没有再和流川1 on 1过，所以也并不知道在篮球上他是否追上过流川。


	3. Chapter 3

03

樱木点烟的时候，打火机的火苗被冬风吹得不停晃动，他固执地懒得用另一只手去护着火，只是单手将打火机的火调大了些。

火苗差点窜到他的鼻尖，他轻微地偏过脸让了一下，咬住烟，好歹是点燃了。

洋平对他说：“流川枫回国了。”

樱木把吸进去的烟长长地吐出来，在这口烟快要散尽的时候点了下头，“嗯。”

“你知道？”洋平偏过头去看着他的侧脸。

“嗯。”樱木将这句简短的话分成两部分说，其间吸了一口烟，好像在刻意拖慢说话的节奏。他平常不是个行事如此拖泥带水的人，“前几天在电视上看到了。”

洋平看向天空，笑了出来，“啊……知道消息比我早啊，看来我也不用费心通知了。”

樱木没有回应，他没有对洋平特意告诉自己流川行踪的缘由表示不满。纵然洋平并不知道樱木为什么会是这种反应，但他也知道樱木不想回应时，就不要再继续问。

说实在的，洋平也不了解樱木和流川之间的关系到底是宿敌还是同伴，他只是认为流川对樱木的影响比较大，樱木会对流川的行为轻易产生强烈的反应。

他们就像是相遇之后必然会激烈反应的化学试剂，但这反应是好是坏、能产生什么样的生成物，洋平也是一头雾水。

或许在樱木平静到消沉的时候，让流川去让他再活跃起来是个好方法。仅仅是作为尝试的一种途径而已。

话是这么说，但洋平自己也不知道流川在哪里，他又会不会回到神奈川。就算回来，跟他们也没有什么关系吧。


	4. Chapter 4

04

天气寒冷的时候，遇到旧相识不是件好事。因为低温而想要聚拢取暖的本能，会让人容易产生思念对方的错觉。但由于这种本能的干扰，你无法证明对来人产生的思念的真实性。因此尽可能，不要在寒冷的季节去见过去的人。

但流川回来的时候偏偏是冬天。

樱木在人群中看到流川是非常容易的。普通人的身高都阻拦不了他们的视线。他们就像伫立在道路两端的两座信号塔，但发出的一方犹豫着迟迟不发出信号，接收的一方只是静静不动声色地等待。

樱木刚一抬头，就看到了还隔着一条街的流川。没有从辨识、到辨认，再到确定的过程，就像是早已预知到自己迟早会遇到流川一样，在看到的刹那便认了出来。

他的脚步停顿了一下，不只是停顿，而且收回了半步。他刻意回避的动作似乎是在透露他的心虚，会透露出他见到流川是他预知到的事。但并不是，很可惜他没有预知的能力，只是被他用来作为不称职的借口。他紧张仅仅是因为看到了流川。

他“预知”是因为他想要这件事发生，他的心虚也是源自于他对于再见流川的期盼。

众所周知，他与流川总是水火不容，但仔细想来，他们根本没有结仇的理由。

他以前总是告诉自己的“要打败流川”的承诺，是一种基于承认流川能力之上的扭曲了形式的对自身的督促，也是一种提醒，他追求的信念的中心都是“流川、流川、流川”。

他只有用这种方式，才能克服年少的倔强勉强接受流川稳定地待在他的计划之中。也不可否认，他是真的想要变成强者。但每次当他明确自己的目标，或设立新目标的时候——“打败流川”，无论遇到下一个更强大的对手是谁，仙道或是泽北，他都一定要再加上流川，要将那些对手和身为队友的流川一起打败——他不能说每一次都是毫无杂念和私心的。

他想要把流川藏在自己的目标里，以激励自己前进的借口，时常把流川的名字念在嘴里过几遍。趁着别人和自己都不注意的意识的空当，光明正大地将自己的一部分注意力分给他。

这种隐蔽又晦涩的甜蜜谁都不知道，樱木本人都蒙在鼓里，梦里也能骗过自己。

但他没有预料的是，在流川离开之后，这颗年少时没有培育健全的种子开始不满意被冷落的命运，像鬼魂一般生长起来。

但周遭的人群没有停下，樱木的身后有被他突然挡住道路而低声抱怨的人，身边有为了绕开他刻意擦过他手臂的人，身边互不相识的人突然之间对他共同产生了不满的恶意。

他被这接二连三的类似的反应唬住了，尽管并不愿意靠近那座显眼的“信号塔”，但脚步不得不恢复原本的计划。

当他们离得还有一段距离时，樱木看向流川还是看不清他的眼睛的，他可以说服自己流川还没有看到他。所以他也说服自己可以相信，从流川的角度来说，他没有看到流川也是能够解释得通的。

他本想就这样假装没有看到流川，就算流川看到他，应该也不会主动跟他说话。他不应该感到忐忑，因为流川就是这样的人，他本该有把握才是。

当他离流川越来越近时，他不再将目光正大光明地放在流川身上，而是状似心不在焉地用余光将流川囊括在视线范围里，悄然又小心翼翼地确认他的存在。

这种类似耍赖的行为让樱木的心突突狂跳，他甚至感觉自己脸上的血管都在无规律地弹动。

他怎么会紧张？他没有遇到难以解决的对手，仅仅只是一个意想不到的偶遇，就让他产生被强劲的对手打击时的感觉。上一次让他有类似感觉的还是……竟然还是流川。

他回想起来，上一次让他在比赛中觉得自己弱小的人是篮球场上的那个流川，虽然与现在这个身边没有篮球、懒散冷淡的流川看起来完全不一样，但他像是在宽大的外套下也藏着武器。

他真正的对手一直都是流川，让他血液沸腾，让他想要去赢。仙道、泽北，不过是胜利之路上的附属物罢了。隐藏在他胜利道路上的真正的隐患是流川。

还有几步便会走到流川的身边。因为过于在意前方的目标，樱木连走路都不自然起来。尽管脚底与地面之间还隔着鞋底，但过于集中的精神让他能够感觉到地面细微的凸起与下陷，步伐下落时鞋底对脚底的挤压。

然后他走过流川身边，就像他事先预计的那样。他通过余光可以注意到，在他们擦肩而过时，流川都没有向他的方向转过头，更别说看他。

樱木又向前走了几步，和他预想的场景一模一样，但太过轻易，让他很不甘心。

他便转过头想看流川一眼。他在做出这个举动之前，还没有思考过他回头的原因，也没有考虑过再看流川一眼是否就能改变他的不甘心，或是他将要采取什么样的行为让他这次的行动能够被称为是值得的。但他只是怄气般地顺从自己一时的冲动，那一从心底不带任何杂念、单纯涌上来的孩子气般的耍赖念头，还未来得及经历过他的思考。

在那一瞬间，他期待的本是一个深色的背影，却没想到正对上流川和天气一般冷冽得叫人无所适从的目光。

樱木像是被逮个正着的猎物，被钉在原地。这时候的风突然也不像刚才那样明显，似乎是因为他的头发在这种场合下都不敢动，风才突然小下去的。

他谨慎地呼吸，甚至担心自己的呼吸会被流川发现。他已经尽可能使自己不显眼，如果连这一基本的生存方式都依然暴露了他，那他也无法再隐藏自己了。

此时因为他怕流川，所以不敢动，甚至连呼吸也屏住。但他从未怕过流川，为什么现在会突然变得让他自己都看不起？而他又为什么要怕流川？流川对他没有任何威胁，是他自己将流川的威胁性夸大。那他到底在害怕什么？

流川还是用和以前惯常的不屑施予目光似的的方式，斜着眼盯着他。流川的身体侧对着他，头也并没有扭过来，只是眼珠转到靠近他的一侧，眼角因为这种看人的方式似乎显得更加上挑。

他说，“装没看见我？”

他的语气并不具有十足挑衅的意味，应该说他一向就是这样的语气，搭配着他温度偏低又清脆如冰的嗓音，和他那副上扬不讨好的眼睛、尖细狭长的五官，每一种特征都在表达拒绝，写着显眼的“不”。

樱木睁大了眼睛，长时间盯视着他。从他转过身来与流川不慎对视，他就一直没有眨过眼睛。

他的眉眼其实也十分凌厉，但此时的他不只是长时间不眨眼被风吹疼了，而且他心里的情绪正在激荡着旁人无法猜测的秘密，因此他的眼眶里似乎正积蓄起泪水，但没有流出来，仔细看又好像只是夕阳照射的刁钻角度导致的反光。

他正在害怕面前的这个人，但不是简单、纯粹的发自本能的害怕。他能够感觉到自己正在变得越来越激动，他能体会到脑海里的龙卷风正在逐渐形成，他脑袋里的东西就快要遭殃，几乎要发展到他的身体表面，使他颤抖。但是他无法冷静。

他就像是一个停不下来的人造机器，他的指令不是从自己的大脑里传出的，而是他人将指令传入他的大脑里。他的大脑开始和除他以外的人同流合污，不再属于他自己。

流川回来了。他们见了面。流川对他说了话。他曾经设想过的场景都一一实现了，这是他所期待的。

他还保持着当初那个年幼的他对流川的抵触，不肯放开。他倔强地将自己并不恰当的第一印象非要贯彻始终，尽管他没有非这么做不可的原因。就算他对流川的看法早已改变，他也难以对自己妥协。

所以，尽管那仍然令他期待的场景都一一实现——流川正站在他的面前，鲜活得流光溢彩的，散发着新鲜的热气的，拥有真实肉体的流川就在他的手边，还主动与他说话。他知道这一切终究会发生，他并不惊讶，他早已在脑海中模拟过许多次，不同的地点，不同的天气，不同的开场方式，以至于他几乎能够凭借幻想的熟练度将那当做现实——他却正是因为自己对这次见面的期待感到难堪，反倒愈加不满意。

但在另一方面，他确实害怕这一切真正成为现实。他也无法理解。

以前他和流川总是对彼此感到不满，却是似乎比朋友还要亲近的对手。别人总是想将自己的眼中钉拔掉，他们却像是故意留着那个位置一样，彼此厌恶，却又对对方留情。

他们作为对手也许不够干脆，但绝对也不是朋友。

这种害怕近似于一种想要不停倒退的对于将来的恐惧。像是已经预先看到未来的情景，但那种情景让他的胃像是被击打一样，收缩之后是疼痛的空虚，所以让他想要向着未来的相反方向后退，逃避无法避免的到来。

但他和流川之间谈何失去，所以他绝不是害怕失去。那他在害怕什么？

随它去吧。

但他知道还有一部分的害怕是因为他那一刻内心的想法似乎像是白纸一样，都用不着言语去书写，昭然若揭。

他没有选择彻底绕过流川的路线，而是非要以与流川擦肩而过的方式完成“错过”的煽情戏码。

他的肩膀靠流川靠得那样近，他以“错过”的前提制造了一场咫尺相遇的命中注定。

因为必定要错过，所以尽管靠得很近，他却依然底气十足。甚至正是如此，他十分留恋这个瞬间。并且在那个瞬间，他可以放任自己沉浸在几乎使他暂停的留恋里。

他的不安却另有原因，他想要的不是那种流川不理睬他的“通常情况”。他真失败。

流川转过身来，正面对着他。此时他的两只手插在外套的口袋里，大概是天气实在冷的缘故。这也恰好让他白皙得刺眼的皮肤少露出一些。就好像樱木的视线所直接接触到的流川的身体部分少一些，他的情绪便能够平稳一些。

流川的皮肤不仅是白，而且白得没有温度。在冬天冷风的吹拂，和没有劲头的太阳的照耀下，更显得冷漠疏离，像是从肤色中就透露着性格和情绪。

从包裹着的衣物里，露出的一点刺眼的脸的白色，好像伫立着的不会融化的雪。

他的表情似乎有些疑惑，所以消去了一些刚才脸上还有的漫不经心，多了点属于人的暖气。

他的表情变化本就十分细微，总是一副懒于花力气在这上面的样子。他额前的碎发又使他的眉眼没有那么清晰，就算只是隔着几步的距离，樱木透过被冷风长时间吹出的泪也看不透彻流川的表情。

樱木猜测着，估摸着，或许流川察觉到了自己的异样，所以表情才变得严肃起来，这代表着是在对他关心吧。

他们之间的气氛并不僵硬。沉默了一会儿，流川可能是在等樱木的回应，但樱木依然没有改变专注投入的神情。他似乎一点都不在意不回答流川的话的后果，这在老同学之间是否礼貌？

就算他们以前的关系并不算好，但这么多年过去，也已经基本都成为了称职的成年人，不会再为没有意义的小事赌气，都应该成熟许多了。他不应该再怄气，他应该要用对其他人一样的礼仪去对待流川，这样才符合多年之后旧识再见的场景。

但他丝毫不在意自己不恰当的行为，他觉得在此时此刻，他面对着流川，他那份让他仓皇失措又无力招架的心情已经成了首要问题，他分不出精力去修饰自己的礼貌。、

况且对面的人是流川。正因为是流川，对他缺少一点礼貌，对方应该也不会介意的。

那段沉默不难熬，第二句话也是流川说的。他问：“怎么了？”

只是简单的几个字，樱木却突然从内心深处切实地感受到，是真的变了。他的情绪又开始经历新一轮的震荡。

他不是因为改变而悲伤，只是感慨改变这件单纯的事。

那个念头充斥了他的认知。改变是无法改变的，改变是无可奈何的，而无可奈何的事使人意识到自己的渺小和无力。纵使改变不一定是坏事，但因为这是不得不顺应着往前走的，比起庆幸和开心，感慨总首先占据有利位置。就像在祭奠。

他又想哭又想笑，流川没有像以前那样叫他“大白痴”，不知道是不是口头禅变了。

流川以前并不会主动做这样的事，发出这样的疑问代表着关心，流川不会这么做的。就算流川偶尔做次好人，他也不会选择如此直白的方式。总是要挑拨一下别人的情绪，那才算是流川的个性。

他不明朗的眼神里若有似无的疑惑，和他缺少了旧口头禅的发问，使他无论看起来和听起来都异乎寻常得陌生和温柔。

他向樱木靠近了几步，几乎就站在樱木的面前。他们彼此都能够更清晰地看清对方。

樱木突然产生了想要拥抱流川的冲动。

他的身体在被阻止之前就已经事先行动抱住了流川，像是怕他反应过来阻止自己一般。还好他及时反应过来，没有抱得过紧。

他努力做得像是一个老相识那样拍拍流川的后背，他的姿势正好方便在流川的耳边说些话。他想到“好久不见”或者是“欢迎回来”这两句使用得很频繁的客套话，他一时竟然无法决定要在这两句蹩脚的话里选择哪句。他哪一句都不想说，这些话让他感到恶心，被他堵在喉咙口。反胃，却又吐不出话来。

流川没有反抗，这也在樱木的一种设想之中。另一种设想的情况是流川推开他。多好的假设，他想得周到极了。

流川没有必要反抗，天气太冷了。

所以说，也不该在冬天拥抱。你很有可能分不清，对方接受你的拥抱，或是你接受对方的拥抱，是因为对于拥抱和拥抱的人的接受，还是沾到温暖的热度，就不想再回到寒冷的空气里。是人，还是天气？

实际上流川还未反应过来，但他也确实不介意樱木的拥抱。

以前他们从未拥抱过，但在此时的场合下，似乎拥抱并不显得突兀。他连口袋里的手都没有抽出来，只是任由自己被樱木抱着。

最后，樱木轻轻地把下巴靠在流川的肩上，流川的下巴也贴近了他的肩膀。

他只选择了一句很简单的话。并不是他最想说的话，但那时他想不出自己到底想说什么。

他说：“你回来了。”

没有欢迎，没有寒暄，只是简单地陈述。但是说出这句话，真令他难过。


	5. Chapter 5

05

他们在叙旧之前先打了一会儿篮球。不过他们之间也没什么好叙的。

并不是事先安排好要这么做，只是在路上看到有篮球场，正好有几个小学生样子的男孩在打篮球。比起他们高中的时候，现在日本的路边篮球场多了不少。

樱木不反对1 on 1，但他的兴致并不高涨，只是可以一试的程度。流川这些年也精进不少，和樱木打得很轻松。

很快他觉得没什么意思，伸手捞住篮球停了下来，“你退步了很多。”

樱木没有像以前那么轻易被挑拨，他听到这话甚至笑了起来，一点也没有因此生气的迹象。

他笑着点点头，“很久不打了。”

流川估摸接下来是打不起来了，便把篮球传回给那帮孩子。那些孩子年纪还小，不一定能认出流川，但依然盯着流川看，樱木的红发倒没那么引人注目了。

樱木摆摆手，“走吧，让他们继续打。”

流川走近樱木，“为什么很久不打？”

樱木转身和他一起走出篮球场。他盯着路面一时想不出理由。

他倒没有仔细思考过为什么不继续打，不过原因是显而易见的。

在学生时代篮球可以作为一项兴趣爱好，但将篮球当作职业的人屈指可数。当时湘北的五个先发队员里，只有一个流川枫一直打到现在，其他的人都早早在高中毕业或是大学毕业选择了其他职业。放眼整个神奈川，当时一起比赛过的人中，一直打到现在的也没几个。将篮球当作职业可不仅仅是简单的“想要”就可以，技术、毅力、经济基础、机遇，需要考虑的因素远比“篮球”两个字要复杂得多。

不过樱木不再继续打和这些原因并没有必然关系。他在当初根本没有考虑过这些事，而是在此之前，就已经否定了继续打篮球的念头。

要说原因，他也说不上来。赤木、木暮走了，冬季选拔赛之后三井也走了，二年级还没结束的时候流川走了，然后宫城在他最后一次的全国大赛结束之后也走了。在樱木三年级的时候，当时一起打篮球的人都走得精光。他成为了队长，成为了湘北篮球队的主心骨，他的队员围绕在他的身边，他看着自己的责任，不得不成熟起来，但他却没有那么想要赢了。

毕业之后，晴子考上了大学，他的成绩一直挂红灯，再怎么补习也不可能在最后的几个月里赶上，他直接进入社会工作，和晴子也分开。以前一起打篮球的人全都走了，一个人打篮球让他觉得孤独，原来他并不是那么爱篮球。

所以，虽然也有大学开出特惠的条件想让他进入自己的校队帮学校争取荣誉，但他还是拒绝了。大概因为是天才，所以根本不在意自己的才能被浪费吧。

他不打篮球这件事并没有理由，流川这么问，樱木才思索起来。但因为他当初做出决定的时候就没有具体的原因，如果说原因就是他不想再打了，仅此而已。所以他也无法回答流川的问题。

流川没有追问，只是语气平淡地说，“可惜了。”

樱木抬起头看向他，对流川刚才所说的话感到有些惊讶。

其实流川并不是第一次表露对樱木的能力的赞赏。就算不是传统意义上的夸奖，但他确实当着樱木的面肯定过他的篮球才能。

流川感觉到樱木看向自己的视线。虽然樱木没有问出口，惊讶地问自己“你说什么”，或是说“你为什么会说这种话”，他也没有将自己的这句话含糊地遮掩过去。

他确实没想到樱木竟然会早早放弃篮球。他知道，以樱木的能力，超过自己是迟早的事。纵使他一直保持勤奋练习的习惯，但樱木的天赋远超自己，那是无论依靠什么努力都无法弥补的部分。

所以他才更加可惜，那极好的天赋无法为自己所用，拥有那种天赋的人却又不将它完全发挥出来。

他迎面直接与樱木的眼睛对视，重复了一遍刚才的话，“在我见过的人中，你的能力是少有的。你不继续打篮球，真是可惜了。”

樱木听流川这么说，虽然话语和事实是遗憾，但他却很开心，他也不加掩饰地咧开嘴笑得灿烂。

流川这两句实实在在的肯定与遗憾，不带一丝偏颇，诚心实意，又不拐弯抹角。虽然依然是不多的几个字，但在流川身上并不常出现这种情况，起码樱木从流川那里得到这种表里如一的好意的机会屈指可数。此时便如同饱餐一顿，皆是肉食。

樱木说：“你打得比以前更好了。”

“那是肯定的。”流川平常对不冒犯自己的人说话并不这么直接，也不喜欢自夸。他还以为俩人的相处方式和高中时一样。但他看了眼樱木，并没有发现对方脸上的戏谑神色，便放柔了自己的语气，“你以前从未说过我打球好。”

他当然知道自己是强的，但樱木以前不喜欢他，事事针对他，要跟他分个高下，又从不承认他的能力。和他的记忆中的樱木相比，此时站在他面前的这个樱木花道就像是个冒牌货。

但如果他所处的空间确实是真实的，这个真实的形象又将他记忆中的印象推翻了。

他想起那时他们俩之间剑拔弩张的气氛，樱木刻意的挑衅与贬低，他虽然从未放在心上过，但既然现在的樱木说出了和以前完全相反的话，那句话的意思也就表明樱木从以前便也肯定他的能力，那么以前那些对他的否认就都是假的。

突然之间他不知道该怎么看待樱木对他的看法，哪些部分是真，哪些部分是假。他也不是迫切地想要寻求答案，只是他对此产生了疑惑，而且是多年之后他才初次发现。这样的认知让他有些失落，隔了这么多年，他却才发现。如果早些发现，在他们仍然在高中的时候就发现，会怎么样？

他因为这迟到的醒悟加快了思考的速度，等到想到也并不会发生什么改变才放松下来。他刚刚竟然不由自主地紧张起来，因为本可以及早发现却又隔了十年的事情，让他加重了得知樱木早就不打篮球的失落感吧。

就算在和山王一战中，俩人的合作让俩人的关系变得和以前似乎不太一样——在外人看来很明显，他们俩更愿意和对方合作了，虽然也不是立刻改变的事，但确实在逐渐改善——但在他们俩看来，他们之间关系的进展是十分模糊的。就算是在他们本人的心中，对于对方的看法似乎依旧没有改变。

如果青春期的他们能够不用那么骄傲倔强，或许他们会早点意识到改变的过程。他们只是固执地不去承认，压抑着对这个“宿敌”的欣赏与好感，所以相处的方式变得更加尴尬。

对于对方日渐高涨的接受度，使想要靠近对方的想法变得几近于本能，藏在潜意识里日夜兼程地催眠，想要靠近的想法比想要合作的想法甚至更加强烈。

但另一方面，被第一印象主导，而坚决要将这种不正确的刻板印象贯彻始终，就像是要对自己忠诚一般，顽固地将要变得和他人一般简单一点的友好关系强硬地拉转回来，警惕地提防着任何“背叛”自己的行为。

不过，后者主要出现在樱木身上。流川对樱木一直谈不上讨厌，第一次和对方打架还是懵懵懂懂地被不认识的人打了一顿才还手。

在他与樱木的关系中，他其实一直是比较被动的。他花了不短的时间才确定樱木是真的讨厌自己，初次见面的打架他以为只是误会，后来加入篮球队再遇到樱木，对方依旧次次针对，但他根本不明白原因。

他对樱木的态度很大程度是取决于樱木对他的态度。樱木打他，他便还手。樱木挑衅他，他便也幼稚起来。樱木对他突然有了期待，就像山王一战中樱木站在他的右前方，正等着他的传球，却没想到他硬是要一个人切入，两个人撞个正着，所以最后他传给樱木的那一球不仅是为了比赛，也是他想要弥补之前那一次樱木落空的期待。

现在，樱木对他突然和声细语了起来，他突然之间便不知道该怎么办。就像那一个没有准备好的传球一样，他始料不及地依旧用以前和樱木相处的那一套与他交流，但又突然意识到对方的好意，突然觉得对不起他。

尽管流川对于樱木对自己的态度还有些混乱，不知道樱木是否真的转变了态度，但他又不好意思地事后弥补。这一刻竟显得格外甜蜜。

流川等着樱木说话，就像他要等着樱木表态，就像他要随着樱木的态度而改变自己的态度。

这时的沉默对他们俩人来说竟都十分轻而易举。

樱木想要像其他人偶遇旧识一样和流川寒暄，但空间上离得太远，时间上又过去太久，那么多的问题拥挤在嘴边，他不知道该先问哪一个。

他突然又感觉异常疲惫，他觉得那些问题，甚至是常人所惯用的这种寒暄方式根本不适合流川。如果他自作主张地使用这种方式，反倒会打破现在虽然不尽兴但还算合情合理的局面。他本意是为了挑起话题来促进交流，那么做很可能会弄巧成拙，甚至不欢而散。

他们就像背对着对方说话，他们之间的话语，比起别人之间的话，总要传达得缓慢一些。

不仅是流川一向话少，而且樱木又将流川视为对手，从不肯给好脸色，说话更是刻薄。流川也没必要认输，明明不用兜圈子，却不小心进入了恶性循环，想要诉说的话需要花很长的时间才能够到达。好在没有从对方的言语那里真正受过伤。只是中间传达的过程慢一些，但误会却是没有的。这是不幸之中的万幸。

樱木转头看向流川，流川低着头走路，没有注意到他，或许是因为还在等他的回应，所以保持安静，连身体的姿态都是收拢、缓慢的。

一年级刚进入篮球队的时候，他只比流川高了一厘米，后来他又长了不少。流川也长高了，但他们之间的身高差距却还是稍微拉开了距离。

他不知道流川现在多高，但从现在的角度看来，他能够看到流川的头顶，或许是流川低着头的缘故。他以前从未注意过流川的头发，大概是因为他以前没能有机会看到流川的头顶吧。

流川的头发还是那么黑，在快要落下的夕阳的余晖中泛着蜜一般柔和醇厚的光泽。

其实这时候天已经快黑了，外面景色的色彩已经逐渐褪去，流川的头发并不一定就是纯正的黑色。但在周围的事物中，他的头发似乎将所有的颜色都吸收了进去，深得根本看不出颜色，所以樱木猜测应该还是和记忆中的一样那么黑。

流川的皮肤也异常得白。所以每次看到流川时，无论以前还是现在，都觉得他的头发好像比普通人的还要黑许多。

那头发以发旋为中心，一根根地向外延伸，没有一丝杂乱，似乎能够感觉到手感必定和看上去一样顺滑。不知道底下被盖住的头发是不是也同最上面一层的头发一样整齐。

这样的想法使得樱木突然想伸手去抚摸流川的头发。

他心想，流川枫这样一个桀骜不驯的人，却拥有一头顺滑的直发，他的头发好像背叛了他的主人一样，做出一副乖巧温顺的样子让人喜欢，真好笑。那头发摸上去，肯定很凉，它比这冬夜里所有东西的颜色都要深，肯定比这冬夜的温度还要凉。

他想之前他拥抱流川的时候，应该借机摸一摸他的头发的，以后应该都不会再有机会了。

之前的拥抱已经出乎意料，流川默认的态度也超出他的预料。这么让人难以预料的事情既然发生便算了，但要再次发生可太难了。

他们一向没有拥抱的习惯，所以分别的时候并没有刻意拥抱。那样会令场面更加怪异，所以樱木没能再有机会摸到流川的头发。

这时候，他才突然发现，他以前有那么多次机会能够摸到流川的头发。无论是打闹或是惩罚，他恶劣地将手指按在流川的头顶上蹂躏他的场景并不陌生，十分鲜活，就像发生过得那样理所当然，他都像是要即刻相信那确实是发生过的。但那种情况竟然一次也没有发生过。

触手可及的容易，那种光滑的质感，冰凉的温度，顺滑却并不细软的韧性，像是抽芽的柳条。拉紧那发端时，可以感受到扎根于发底如泵一般不断抽取的桀骜不驯的生命力吧。只有依靠这嶙峋的细节，才能发觉流川枫这个人真的是个分明盛大地活着的人吧。

流川与他人不同，活得不声不响，像是小心翼翼，又像是丝毫不矫揉造作。

但他人活得无波无澜不是依靠能力，而是局限于能力。只能被禁锢在失去色彩与声音的世界里，在灰雾中成为一片笼统的建筑。

而流川是掩藏在常人的眼下，脉搏却制造出巨大的声响，世人听到的呼啸、看到的烟花，都以为是自然的席卷、工业的赐予，但撕掉山川树木的遮蔽，却惊讶地发现都是他。

他要活得震耳欲聋，又因剑走偏锋而大音希声。隐蔽他的声音的正是他自己，也可以说不是他自己，已经由不得他。

他吝啬表达的习性在另一方面也将他本该向外传达的信息向内回收，他的内心吸收到从他身体里冒出的不用咀嚼就能够自行轻易消化的信息。比起传达给他人，更加减少了解释的负担与消息缺失的浪费，将利用率提到了最高。

或许是这样，他内心的决心被一层层地叠加，与他的对手对抗的不仅仅是流川枫自己，而是许多个流川枫，在重叠和对自我的回顾中，一遍遍将自我变得愈加深刻。

反复咀嚼未说出口的决心，连他的影子都要比一般人都深一些，仿佛也要立马具象化出一个人出来和他并肩作战。

但他的战书也从未需要说出口，只是他的行动，他张开的肢体，他凛冽的眼神，那就是飓风逐渐形成的方式。

他活着的形式，已经不再只是一个具象，而像是已经化为一种元素，一类事物，化成代表符号散落在各处。

他的形态已经无法凝结为一个具体的个体，所以改变也无法简单根据他自身意愿而瞬息万变。

他学习的速度很快，这该是一个优势。但也因此，他的身体学习得很快，在他学习的期间，他的改变由不得他。

而他一直在学习，他沉浸在吸收的晕眩中。而如果要改变他活着的形式，只由不够专心的他自己是力不从心的。同时他可能还不明原因，因而质疑自己，更加寄希望于学习。

所幸，起码在声音这一方面，说出与否，他倒从不曾有过改变的想法。

其实樱木本想问他很多问题，回来有什么打算？什么时候正式开始比赛？现在住在哪里？

关于篮球的问题也就罢了，之后接二连三与流川的生活有牵扯的问题却越来越私人。樱木终于体会到了年龄增加的感受，变得这么会操心，就像流川是个孩子，根本不会照顾自己。就算是这样，也不该他去管。

他不应该再多去想这些没有预测的方向却只会增加他烦恼的问题。他如果不问出口，就连想都不要去想，否则放在他的脑子里，会像虫卵一样孵化蔓延。现在已经产生这样的趋势。

那种不受控制的对他人的关心，和现状的迫切，像泛起的泡沫一样急速将他淹没。他及时割断，强硬地忽视泛滥的祸灾，不能再等。

既然他无法问出口，那就连想都不要去想。


	6. Chapter 6

06

听闻流川回来，仍在神奈川定居的宫城和三井兴奋地要组织聚会，流川当然不会拒绝。除了赤木去了东京以外，其余的人都还在神奈川，连晴子也被彩子拽了过来。

樱木本以为在那次偶遇之后不会再有机会看到流川，就算是偶遇，也不会有第二次的巧合，如果有，那他们应该是太喜欢走同一条路了。

实际上，他想过那次为什么会在那个地方遇到流川，他本来准备去哪里，做什么，难道他只是无所事事到处闲逛？看他和自己打了一场球之后依然不紧不慢，身边也没有带着篮球，那应该不会是找地方练习。樱木想不出流川的意图。

他思考这些当然也不是无缘无故，只是如果说出来的话，未免要惹得当事人不乐意。

樱木在那次偶遇流川之后，心里总是忐忑不安。他们相遇交谈的一幅幅景象就像只是幻想中未曾实现的假设，可以随意擦掉再填充。但当他明确那是真实发生过的事，一个字、一个动作也无法修改时，他就变得十分焦躁。

就像是一卷录影带，当这卷带子已经被录满，没有余地再装其他的内容时，这卷带子就已经被它本身所含的内容所限制，它的定义已经被固化。对于想要记录更多内容的人来说，这卷带子成了一块石头。所以，为了使它的价值重新得到恢复，必须要清理掉它的一部分内容，无论是删除或是修改，要让这卷带子重新具有接纳更多信息的灵活性，它才会是活的物体。

关于那次偶遇的记忆就像是那卷录影带。偶遇本身作为一件发生的事实，就是录影带的身体，而偶遇中发生的具体事件、谈话及动作，则是录影带中所记录的内容。因为录影带的实体长度是有限的，能够装入的内容总是固定的，所以要不断地刷新其中的内容才能够使它具有活性，保证它的使用率达到最大限度。

这也就是樱木禁不住将他和流川偶遇中发生的事进行假设和替换的原因。

但那不是根本原因。就是根本原因使得他心烦气躁。否则他不会去用自己妄想出来的假设替换他和流川的相遇的真实事件。他早不介意流川的球技在他之上，篮球是他自己放弃的，他没必要在这么多年之后再后悔。

要不然，他也不会不愿再深究让他不断幻想的原因。

无光的深夜里，他瞪视黑暗的双眼之中如同火烤一般滚烫。他看得那么用力，把这一团夜里的黑色都看得加重了分量，并不坚固的榻榻米上被压抑得岌岌可危，似乎都能听到迸裂开来的声响。

他不愿深究，不如说是不愿面对。

等到他放弃追究睡去之后，那股沉重的压力才从黑暗中逐渐散开。有他在的地方，就算他不开口说话，也总能想法设法造成激烈的声响，仿佛他本身就裹挟声音而来，自身不动也迫使周遭震荡碰撞。他热烈的声音只是其中最显眼的一种特征。

而流川则恰恰相反。流川似乎并不将说话当成普遍的沟通方式，有时甚至在吸收声音。他凝神的时候，其他人也不由自主沉默。

如果说樱木的无声状态引起的是他人的躁动，流川的沉默则令他人等待。极少人能够主动对流川发起攻击，无论与篮球是否相关。

在他人的角度看来，他像是个自身会消耗声音的人，以声音为食。所以不仅自己沉默，还会冷却其他人的言语欲望。

樱木逐渐睡去的时刻，半梦半醒之间，分不清现实与幻想。那天相遇和他1 on 1，站在被风雨锈蚀的篮球架下面的流川，又变成了十年前那个对他不屑一顾，故而懒得多发一言的狐狸。

他急躁起来，明明前不久还对他好声好气，怎么现在他的态度、他们的关系却都没有一点长进？

流川从未张大过嘴，呼喊口号也不用力，樱木没有见过他的口腔内部，不禁突然怀疑起来他是否有舌头。如果有舌头，放着不用不是很浪费？

如果不用的话……

樱木的思维已经掉到了不受理智控制范围的梦里，但仍然有存储记忆的空间让他清楚地意识到自己的想法。

既然你不说话，那就把你的舌头给我吧。

他是这么想的。

然后他便睡了过去，他幻想中的流川也已以更加冷酷的姿态转过了头，完全背向他。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此先提前警告，有极少（几句）关于流川和无名女性的露骨描写，但不是真实剧情，只是想象中提到两句。不要看到觉得恶心就弃了（卑微），原文中对于流川和女性的露骨描写也是作为反面教材出现的。  
> 出于私心，加了一点宫三。

07

因此，宫城联系他的时候，他非常惊讶，但也并没有赌气拒绝。

不知道是有意还是无意，其他人好像都选定好了各自的位置，状似无意地把晴子安排到了樱木的对面。

但樱木早就对晴子没有会让他心跳加快的男女之情。现在就算与晴子面对面，也不会感到窘迫。

其他人大概也只是好心，不知道樱木对晴子的感情早已变为普通的友情。

倒不是得不到就忘记，或者看到其他的漂亮女孩子便抛弃旧爱。他那时候年龄本就小，他的心智也较同龄人更加单纯幼稚，看到漂亮温柔的女孩子便很容易糊里糊涂地喜欢上。但是这份感情的基础又不深刻。也因为他对晴子，和对那五十个女孩子的喜欢很大程度是他自认为的喜欢，是假性的喜欢，只是蒙了一层自以为是“喜欢”的衣物。等到这件衣服穿不上掉下来了，脆弱的感情消失地也就无影无踪。

这次聚会主要是为了流川而组织的，尽管流川并没有主动要求，却还是被推上了正中间的位置。

一条长条形的桌子，樱木和晴子被安排在了最边上的位置，估计是方便让他们单独交流感情。这么一来，樱木和流川之间隔了好几人。

流川本来话就少，有人时不时地大声起哄，基本上不是宫城就是三井，樱木倒安静得出奇。交杂着碗筷相碰的声音，樱木根本听不出流川那边的动静。

他偶尔不自然地斜着眼瞥去，只是余光瞄到流川一只举着酒杯在温和的灯光下白得耀眼的手，便心慌意乱，急忙收回视线，心跳如鼓。

有一次樱木又看过去的时候，流川正好也看着他。樱木的视线一下子突然撞上去，就算心虚得快速转过头，眼前也是一片金星。

他闭了闭眼，心里又急躁又苦闷。

他不知道自己到底想干什么。他怨其他人把他安排在最边上的位置，把流川放到最中间的位置。

以前在湘北的时候，他和流川总是对外宣称关系不和。他摆明针对流川，流川被他惹怒也从不迁就他。但奇怪的是，他们的位置却总是相邻。

对此他认为是小狐狸喜欢粘着他。他这个天才能抢篮板、能灌篮，还能帮他截泽北的球，小狐狸是要“靠”着他的。

他注意到流川本来也是想要坐在靠边的位置——或许流川只是想要低调一些，还有前辈在场——他们坐在一起是很正常的事。他要不坐在流川的旁边，不去挑衅挑衅，流川那张嘴除了吃饭根本懒得张开。

樱木向流川的方向谨慎地小幅度挪了挪，集中精神听他和别人的对话。

流川的脸色依然是和以前一样的冷淡，其他和他合作不多的人也都不敢多和他搭话。赤木不在，也就坐在流川对面的三井，和旁边的木暮，时不时地问他些话。

他倒也并不如樱木所想的那样难以撬开嘴。虽然字数不多，不过都是有问必答。

樱木并不像刚才那样急躁了，苦闷却多了点。与他原本所想违背的事实让他冷静了下来。他没那么特殊，流川也没那么神秘，这么看来，流川容易对他多开些口也不是特权了。

晴子看樱木似乎一直有心事，低着头专心沉浸在自己的世界里思考着什么。本来坐在最边上就容易被人忽略，而这次其他人似乎有意让她和樱木单独相处，所以也就很少和她说话。面前异常的樱木也就更加无法置之一旁。无论是不忍心还是同伴的责任感，晴子都得关心一下。

“樱木，樱木？”

晴子叫了几声，樱木才听到，明明离得这么近，晴子确定这不仅仅是她自己多想或者迟钝。

但是她也问不出什么内情，樱木只是对她微笑和摆手，什么也不肯多说。洋平又坐在离他们比较远的位置。不然，他那么了解樱木，应该会知道樱木在想些什么。最起码也会知道该怎么面对当前的状况。

宫城和三井本来就是会炒热气氛的人。尽管在场很多和流川不算熟悉的人有些顾忌流川，只是自己吃饭，或者和周围人小声交流，但他们对于流川而言都是学长，流川还是很注重礼节的，对辈分比自己高的人都比较尊敬，自然他们也并不在意流川略显冷淡的态度。

再说他一直都这样，无论他的冷淡是普通状态，或是真的情绪不好，熟悉了反而都不受影响。

气氛也就愈炒愈热，众人说话的声音都大了起来。流川正处在中心，被吵得耳膜嗡嗡地响。

他一不舒服起来便容易感到累，在这么嘈杂的环境里也能发起呆来。

一旦被现处环境所累，并意识到自己的状态，注意力就会自动过滤掉使自己感到不快的事物，减少浪费，将自己抽离出所处环境，便于恢复自己的精力。

眼前的人觥筹交错一开一合的嘴逐渐变成了信号缺失的背景。

流川将右手臂横支在矮桌上，眼睛依然看着对面的人，但却什么信息也没进入到脑子里。他的姿态和神情看起来都和平常无异，一副气定神闲的模样，或者说是毫不在意。

但是毕竟以前都是队友，都知道他总是这副表情，天生长得冷淡，表情又单一，对人态度当然也不算热情，但起码也算有礼貌，所以倒是没人介意，也就没人看出他的注意力其实根本不在他们身上。

而且因为他的手臂靠在桌上，他的身体也稍微前倾，看起来态度似乎更加专注。对面的宫城和三井在互相交谈之余还会跟他说话，他听到了自己的名字便机械地轻轻点头。

樱木和他之间隔了几个人，但因为他们俩个子比较突出，如果想看还是能比较轻易地看到的。

他倒是没有刻意去看樱木的准备。他正一边发呆一边休息，其他事情也没顾得上。

等他从休息中恢复一些精力，眼神有了点焦距，他才感觉到有些异样。

今天的樱木花道异常沉默先不说，就算是他之前没注意樱木那边，那家伙以前可是一直会主动找他茬的。哦，他想起来了，那家伙以前一直喜欢的赤木晴子就坐在他对面，因为这样才安静下来了吧。

再想起来他们俩之前单独的偶遇，樱木的态度和高中时大不相同。虽然那种温和的态度当然不会令他反感，但他不太适应，直到现在还没有确信现在的樱木已经变成他上次见到的那个人。

他用余光不经意地瞄了一眼角落的情况，却发现樱木正一个人低着头，并没有和对面的晴子相聊甚欢。难道那家伙还是看到女孩子就手脚无措？他们是被特意安排在那个位置的吧。那个笨蛋，这也不知道好好把握。

流川还没来得及叹气，樱木正犹豫着轻轻动了动脑袋，然后突然朝他看过来，两个人的视线就撞了个正着。

流川面上倒是波澜不惊，只是心里有些疑惑。不知道那个白痴在看什么。

他们之间就算隔了几个人，但樱木转头之后视线的角度就是流川的高度。流川想不明白他的行为，难道是自己挡住了他想看的人？

他向左瞄了一眼，他的左边是木暮，再左边是角田和安田。大部分不熟悉的人都坐在他对面，不想离他太近。难道想看的人是木暮？

流川又回过头侧眼看着樱木低着头促狭的样子。刚才樱木看到自己后还立马转过头，一副做贼心虚的样子，他这么可怕？但是樱木从未怕过他，那么这又是怎么回事？

他实在想不通，便更疑惑地注视着樱木。

经过刚才惊魂一刻后，樱木连偷看流川都不敢。但他也说不清自己为什么总要关心流川那边的情况。他因为刚才被当事人撞见自己偷偷摸摸的行为有些恼羞成怒，跟自己赌气不再去看，但心里却更加难受。

他仔细聆听，连之前流川简单的应声都听不到了，还不知道流川要怎么想自己。

刚才被流川发现自己看他就好像被流川抓住了个把柄，流川对此的反应又不明晰。他期待流川的回应，却又害怕流川对他嗤之以鼻。臭狐狸一向对他冷嘲热讽，这次肯定也不会错过机会。

他本身是一番真心，尽管是不受他的主观意识控制的。他自己还没有明白那种冲动的由来，但他对流川的注意和关心却当真不是抱着看好戏的心态。

从上次偶遇分别之后，他不断地将那次经历反复反刍，总是要品味出一些不同的味道来。嚼得味道越来越淡，却汇聚成一股越来越浓的渴望，他想要再次见到流川。

尽管不了解原因，也不知道见了之后又能怎样，但还是想再见到。就算讨厌那个人，讨厌总是想到那个人，每次想到都会讨厌，但每次讨厌也都会再次想到。因此被一遍遍地加深对那个人的印象，那个人身影的颜色在脑海里愈来愈深，被反复强调着。都不知道想要见他是因为对他的渴望，还是只是对他印象过深。

流川不是没有对樱木冷嘲热讽过，樱木虽然总是生气，但并不会放在心上，就像如果不表现出生气的样子，倒是显得自己不捧流川的场了。

但他这次却异常害怕，害怕流川不屑的表情，说出刻薄的话语。只是想象流川面无表情地说出一两个轻蔑的字来，他就仿佛遭受了什么重大的打击，心情激烈地波动起来。

他处在震荡的中心无暇顾及到，他这个反应，其实和他以前被女孩子拒绝时的心情很相似。

他的心跳越来越快，脸憋得越来越红。明明什么也没做，只是由于内心过度紧张，热度从体内直线攀升，倒是已经出了一身汗。他就更坐不住了。

正好又听到坐在中心的那堆人中有人问，“流川，有没有女朋友？”

樱木上次和流川偶遇时倒没有问过流川类似的问题。

也是，他们毕竟不是高中生，就算是高中生，谈恋爱的也不少。他们现在都已经独立，谈恋爱也是人之常情，队里有一些人连孩子都有了。

但他也不知道为什么，就是不想知道流川感情方面的情况。在他心里，好像那只狐狸和爱情是绝缘的一样。他不该和情情爱爱有联系。

在湘北的时候，流川对女生总是一副爱理不理的态度。樱木固执地认为，现在的流川也该和那时一样才对。

他刻意忽略了年龄的改变和人之常情，一厢情愿地将以前流川留在他心里的形象延续了下来。过去十年，谁都可以变，但那个冷淡得不像人的流川，总该是和常人不一样的。他总该有什么别人没有的本领，可以保持不变。就为了十年之后再见他这个天才，还是他们分别时的模样。

情爱发生在别人身上十分自然，但发生在流川身上，好像就污染了流川一般。相比之下，情爱这回事倒显得脏了。更别提还有生理的欲望。

樱木自然而然地联想到没有被问出口的更深层次的方面。他们都是二十六、七岁的正常人，不可能没有欲望。樱木自己也明白。他谈过几次恋爱，和每个女朋友都做过。对于互为恋人的人来说，做爱也算不得什么大事。如果流川有女朋友，或是有过女朋友，那樱木也无法自欺欺人。

他突然意识到自己竟然对于流川的私人问题无比紧张，不仅不希望流川交女朋友，竟然连他的肉体关系都想插手。他有什么资格、出于什么目的，去对流川的私人问题说不呢？

从他的角度来说，他本就因为这个聚会一直进展得不太顺利而急躁，这下被自己猛然涌上来的念头和无法回答自问的沉默一番冲击，更是心烦意乱。

他一边试图深究自己想要如此深入插手流川的事的原因，一边又被人群中心正在进行的对话所牵动心神。舍不下眼前的人，又放不下刚从潜意识里冒出头，终于被主人意识到的，对于眼前这人的控制欲。苦思冥想却两边都得不到一个能够安慰到他的答案。偏偏那个人还是一副无所事事的样子，樱木心里却苦不堪言，平白无故升上一股委屈，刚刚喝过的酒在嘴里的味道突然变得苦得让他难受。

他不禁想象出流川做爱时的模样，越想越觉得不可思议。

在他的印象里，流川连体力耗尽的时候也是面无表情的，只是呼吸更加快了一些。他怎么可能和别人一样，在做爱的时候表露出对于女人肉体的渴望与垂涎？他也会像别人一样伸出舌头把女人的乳头和下体舔舐得啧啧响吗？他那张脸总是因为过于白皙而显得格外冷淡，那样的一张脸也会在他抚摸女人身体的时候，露出和别人一样满足的笑吗？

樱木见过流川流汗的样子，也听过流川累极时候的喘息，他将那种印象加深，带着那些残存的印象丰满自己的假设想象。但他越想越无法接受，流川在舔舐着女人的肉体时露出的微笑，让他恶心得甚至要将这种感觉反映在身体真实的反应上，他的胃都禁不住收缩起来。

不过与其说他给自己的想象找理由，以解释它的不合理性，进而否定那种流川存在的可能性，倒不如说是他自己不愿接受，所以便更加排斥。

无论那是真的假的，就当那是他在安慰自己吧。反正他还没有见过，就算这种他不愿意见到的情况是真的，起码他现在还没有眼见为实，都是发生在他的想象之中。既然他不想要接受，那就单方面当成是假的也无可厚非。

听声音是三井。想想也符合情理，能问得起这种问题，又对这种问题有兴趣的，队里总共也没几个。

虽然樱木不满三井太八卦，也因为逃避与流川的情感问题相关的话题而焦躁，甚至在心里因为三井问了惹自己心烦气躁的问题，而暗自对他有些埋怨，但耳朵还是死死地贴在那边和乐融融的空气边缘。等待的时间多一秒，他忍耐的强度就深入一层。

流川还没有说话，他耳朵里嗡嗡直响的杂音几乎把他吵得产生幻觉。狐狸已经回答了吗？他说了什么？有女朋友？还是没有？有还是没有？

樱木什么都听不到了。他只感受到自己沉重的心跳，像一把锤子，坚实地一下一下敲击在他的脑门上。他觉得自己变成了一只鼓，身体内部回响的噪音将他震得发慌，而这雷鸣一般的巨响只有他自己才能听得到，别人都完好如初，只有他在背着所有人受苦，他觉得自己好孤独。

不公平，这不公平。

他在这头陷入苦战，别说那位身处他想象旋涡中心的主人公丝毫不知道他的心思，在场的所有人都没有察觉他的异样。别人身边都有人陪，这么久了他却还是孤独一人。从前他谈过的几个女朋友这时候也都被他抛在脑后。

这时看来，那些女朋友竟然都成了过眼云烟。如果站到他面前来，按照他这种对喜欢过的人容易心软的性格，他或许还会嘘寒问暖。

但现在扰乱他心神的那个人就在他面前，他像是跟自己怄气一样，刻意要让自己在此时对突如其来的伤感保持专注，要让自己的委屈没有一丝退路，仿佛这样那个人就能多欠他一点。

流川又轻又淡的声音不缓不急地传过来，“没有。”

三井调笑着说他不可能没有，然后就是一些套他话的话。

流川好像还说了什么，但是他的声音太轻，又有木暮打圆场，也就被其他人的声音盖了过去。

三井不服气地说自己完全出于好心，如果想谈恋爱他可以给流川介绍。

被宫城嘲讽，那你自己这次怎么一个人来。

三井摸了摸下巴上那块只有淡淡的印痕的伤，悻悻地喝起酒来。

本就是无伤大雅的话题，三井一不说话，气氛反而变得有些尴尬。

刚刚和他还有说有笑的宫城看着他，注视着三井的表情并不严肃。

他的本意应该不是想要扫三井的兴，坐在他们对面的当事人依旧是和平常无异的表情，眼神也没有任何变化，看来流川对三井的问题应该并不介意。现在独自闹脾气的却是三井。除了木暮，剩下的都是学弟，碍着辈分的关系都有些无措。

宫城一时对自己刚才的行为感到后悔。他倒不是因为三井是学长而怕他，他和三井虽然不是同一届，但关系好得倒像是同一届，所以他对三井才容易没大没小。

三井就算低着头，但宫城还是能够看到他的侧脸。三井微皱着眉，还好表情只是有些生气，并不过分伤心。

这个学长，有时就像个孩子一样。但宫城也不能真像对孩子一样，摸摸头哄一下就过去了。别说周围还有这么多人，三井自己也不会乖乖接受吧。宫城思考着该怎么对他。

木暮看坐在三井旁边的宫城只是静静注视着三井，迟迟没有动作，耐不住气氛的尴尬，担心地开口安慰三井，“三井，宫城只是随便说说，你不要放在心上。”他又转向宫城，试图让宫城自己主动和解，“宫城，是吧？”

宫城没有动，依然保持着看着三井的姿势，连表情也没有变化，当然也没有回应木暮的话。

木暮急得下意识推了推眼镜。赤木不在，年纪最长的只有他和三井，三井还突然生起气来。这种气氛不能长时间维持，现在可不止他们几个人而已。

从宫城的表情看来，他倒是一点都不着急。

他的上半身慢慢靠近三井，三井倒也没躲。他用肩膀轻轻推了推三井，轻声说：“我不也和你一样吗？”语气比起刚才当然温和多了。

三井这时的脾气真跟小孩儿差不多，只是宫城的一句话，他的气就消了大半。这种变化从他的外表就能看出来。木暮在失笑之余，也好不容易放下了心。

尽管三井依然没有松开眉头，但那副郁结的表情中装出来的因素较多。只是还是要强撑着，不能那么容易妥协。

他偷瞄了宫城一眼，拉长了声音说：“那……你和彩子没有？”

宫城看危机已经解除，也不再靠着三井说话，拉开了彼此的距离，讪笑着说：“那都多久前的事了。没有没有，追不到。”

三井瞥向他，“追不到就不追了？”

宫城拿起酒杯刚要喝，被问到停下了动作。也不放下酒杯，贴在嘴前几厘米的位置，表情依然是笑着的，并不介意三井提到伤心事，“追不到就不追了。”

这次倒是三井不知该说些什么。他想安慰宫城，却又不知该怎么安慰他。

他没像宫城那样为谁伤过心，也不知道该怎么安慰失恋的人才算是恰当的。

他不安地看向宫城，宫城像是在等着他看向自己一样，正好对他笑着。那不敷衍的笑容就像是准备好的。接受这个笑的他倒是手足无措起来，像是平白无辜地欠了这个人什么。


	8. Chapter 8

08

这一间小小的房间里，却聚集了太多人，逼仄的空气把樱木的胸口挤得发疼。

他实在无法继续忍受，在这个充斥着意义不明的言语的房间里再多待一刻。那些从每个人嘴里吐出的话在他的周围打转，留在他身边变成流川的秘事，不停地对他诉说，强迫地顺着他的耳道进入他的脑髓。

他不愿却又不得不想象出流川熟练地挑逗着坐在他怀里的女人的肉体，一边吐出滚烫的气息，一边亲吻女人的耳廓。那个狐狸也会这么做吗？

樱木感觉这个屋子里所有人说出的话仿佛组成了有形的实体，就像是流川在他耳边亲吻的气息。那些调笑的声音，从被呼出的气体吹拂的发丝，到从耳垂之下蔓延至脖颈的曲线，流川在他的想象中对无名女人所做的淫秽的举动，仿佛因为他幻想得过于生动而不由自主地爬到了他的身体上。

他打了一个寒颤。

错觉排在幻想之后。产生的错觉只是一时的荒唐差错，那种没有证据的幻想却像是已经被幻想的人认同，依然扎根在脑海里，逐渐要发展到替代现实的位置。

樱木突然感觉到一种背叛感，但他和流川之间从未存在过任何契约的关系，更没有发展到私下约定的亲密度，他哪里来的资格说被背叛？

他只是固执地拥有这种毫不讲理的感受，霸道地占据了他的主导情绪，连理由也不给他安慰自己。

他如同一个牵线木偶，自己不了解自己的行为，也不明白自己的动机。他没有立场责怪流川，也就无法让流川为他改变。

他闭上眼睛，一股与刚才汹涌的情绪所不同的无奈和苦涩慢悠悠地缠上他的身体，耐心地将他覆盖包裹。没有人知道，没有人会知道。

他突然把一罐还没喝几口的啤酒从头顶全部倒了下去。

他猛地睁开眼睛，琥珀色的液体还在从他卷曲的头发上流下，遮住了他的一部分视线。

在场的所有人都停住了动作，看来他的这番行为引起不小的注意，他自己却比刚才好受了些。

他面不改色地站起来，一改刚才的郁结，能够轻松地笑出来。

他笑着跟所有人致歉，然后只穿着一件单衣就走出去透气，也没有拿外套。

流川注意到了这一点，心想，那个大白痴，倒是不怕冷。

樱木以前觉得流川总是喜欢挑衅自己，但他不知道自己实在惹人注目。

狐狸那副高高在上的面孔嚣张得晃眼，他真想把那张白得刺眼的脸扯下来按在泥沼里，要让那张洁白无瑕的脸沾满肮脏的污泥，要看那双桀骜不驯的眼睛仍然不服气地瞪视着他，也只能被他的力量压迫着被污染。

他每次想赢过流川时，总是幻想流川乖乖认输的模样。他不希望承认狐狸乖巧的样子确实也令他心软，他会好心地帮狐狸抢篮板。但流川不愿往后退一步，他的骄傲和高超的球技一样令人讨厌。于是樱木更加生气。

他好心好意给流川留好了后路。

对，他就是想一个人出风头，他就是想一个人做英雄，他想要打败每一个挡在他前面的人。尤其是流川。他每次都要强调一遍，尤其要打败流川。

流川足够强，但他不是最强的。樱木也在成长，他的成长道路上遇到过很多强者，流川并不是最强的。就像他刻意避开去想流川一样，他一再地对自己强调要打败流川，把不是最强的人却当做是最终目标。

他在给自己找一个目标的同时，也在给自己塑造一个说得过去的理由——一个能够频繁想起流川的理由。他为挂念流川这件事正名，给它按上一座高帽，名字叫做“我要打败流川”。因为流川很讨厌，所以他要打败流川。

樱木只是单纯，他并不是傻瓜，这种哄骗小学生都过不了关的理由，对于高中生还是省省吧。对自己催眠那么多年，大天才，你真的信了吗？

除了和海南比赛那次，流川体力耗尽，他的那口气就算再硬也撑不下去。他走出场外没有站稳差点跪下来的时候，樱木竟然觉得他那副脆弱的模样十分可爱。

狐狸也会有不得不服输的时刻。不，他没有认输，他仍旧不甘心。但他没有其他选择。

樱木喜欢的，就是流川不甘心又无法控制自己的样子。他终于不再是一脸无所谓的表情，他终于不再掌控主导权。

狐狸体力不行呢，这下他可知道流川的弱点了。

但这恰好又是他的强项，试问比拼集中力、弹跳力、体力、力量，又有几个人有胆量说能赢过他？

这实在太不巧了，小狐狸，你被我撞上了。你的弱项正是我的强项，你就不要抵抗，乖乖跟在我的后面，求着让我给你几个球。你要乖，我会好好对你的——好好做我的手下败将。

赢过流川的感觉让樱木很满意。无论是出于便于自己出风头，还是让流川得以休息的考虑，流川下场确实令他感到安心。

顺带着要替流川征战的想法，赤木的梦想，湘北的未来，樱木必要大展身手，填补流川不在的空白。

这种想法近似于替流川报仇的念头，因为如此隐秘而显得尤其温柔——又可怜。

讽刺的是，流川对樱木一直异常关注，而樱木只是将其当作挑衅。

流川本就不善于袒露内心所想，表情又单调得可怜，说话也是能省则省。配上那张天生冷淡得不可一世的脸，出口的善意也十分容易被曲解。

不仅是因为樱木一头鲜艳独特的红发，樱木的活力、力量、速度都令人叹为观止。或者说得更简单一些，樱木就像是一座标新立异的高楼，一抬眼就能看到，纵使对外界兴趣极低的流川也不由自主地好奇起来。

这是人之常情，只是樱木一直不将流川当做一般人对待。

普通人呼吸的是空气，流川？不，流川根本不用呼吸。他那副冷淡的样子似乎都与空气隔绝，他所处的空间温度应该是极低的，他都不能被称为人。

人是热的，他像一块不会遇热融化的冰、像一块吸收冷空气的玉。他像个正常人活着，但仔细去想时又觉得很不可思议。他竟然和其他所有人一样，呼吸着普通的空气，进食，唯独睡觉十分符合樱木对他的印象。

不只是流川本身就爱睡觉，睡觉就像死了一样。流川不像是个真人，睡觉就像只是让他回归原本的状态，那时的他才是最初的他。

但是睡觉的狐狸还是会流口水呢，樱木想到。那时的狐狸仍旧是活着的，仅仅是和其他人一样活着的事实，就让樱木觉得难以置信。

流川的眼珠随着樱木的走动而转动着，樱木打开门走出去的时候，流川还随之转过头。这时那个自称“集中力之鬼”的天才却又什么都发现不了了。

看到樱木的举动时，在场的所有人都不由得倒吸了一口气。这人什么时候都会成为全场焦点——无论以哪一种方式。只有流川松了口气。

之前他们偶遇那次，全程大方成熟的樱木让流川总感到不自在。竟然没有和他拌嘴，面对他不合时宜的挑衅也毫不计较。不禁让他心生怪异的愧疚感——樱木花道都长大了，他却只有球技在精进。或许球技的进步也不如他的年龄长得快。

那样的樱木并不让他难以忍受。只是尽管这么多年过去，但他对樱木的印象却还停留在十年前。那个红头发的疯子和天才就像他的头发一样永远灿烂热烈，冒失莽撞，从开始烧到看不到结束的方向，没有停止的时候。甚至对他来说，连放慢脚步的可能性都不存在。

他就是烧得如此狂放嚣张，像一团拥有自我意识的火。变换着形态，也从未拥有固定的形状，不需要燃烧的能源，顺着风便能随心蔓延。

流川以为谁都会变，唯独那个顽强到活着似乎压根都不会消耗生命力的人不会变。如果他都变了，世上还有什么是坚固的呢？

在一次又一次，亲眼所见那个人的身体在经受激烈的撞击之后，还能完好如初，而讶异感叹后，流川有时真想看看那个人身体的内部结构到底是什么样的。

该不会这个人的身体只是一个容器，里面其实还在孵化其他生物吧。如果不是，他哪里来的如此强大的生命力来保持他的活力？他的外壳又为什么如此坚硬？

然而在和山王之战的意外中，那个人的身体终于产生了裂缝，流川这才知道原来他也是个人类。

流川当然知道樱木是人，不包含任何奇幻色彩。但是他又时常为樱木的身体素质和精神力量所感叹。如果换成是他自己，他能做到吗？

樱木的球技当然没有他好，关于篮球的经验也没有他丰富。但经验他可以通过时间得到，技术也可以通过学习和练习提升。但樱木的身体只是他自己的，只是独一无二无法复制的唯一一份，吝啬得无法与他人传授他的秘诀，他的身体就是他的武器。这样的人又如何能称之为“人”？

对于流川来说，樱木的身体是一件利器，跨越了人的范畴。人的定义对于樱木的身体而已已经失去原本的意义。人的主体是情感，在流川的眼中，樱木强大的身体素质已经使他的主体变成他实在可触的身体。这并不是退化，身体的重要性只是由于社会精神的高度发展，和肉体功能被工具所取代而被长期忽视。

樱木像是一道丢入黑暗洞穴的镁光。大众像是长期活在平庸的环境中，只是接收到着自己所习以为常的观念而出现的真菌。当突然面临和自己所处环境的水平完全不相当的存在，视觉却被这突如其来的光线破坏，无法看清实体的全貌，误以为眼前出现的新奇事物是不值一提的漆黑一片。

在他所能知道的范围里，那是樱木唯一一次真正伤及筋骨的受伤。他没告诉过樱木，也没有告诉过任何人，他很难过，他不想看到樱木受伤，况且樱木还因为受伤那么痛苦。

都怪那个家伙平常总说自己是钢铁之躯，那点小事根本伤不了他。他的那副口气活像能从冰河世纪活到现在，原子弹都炸不平他。他一定要靠受伤证明自己也是个会流血会痛的正常人吗？

比起单纯因为樱木受伤这件事而难过，流川难过的原因更主要是，他关于樱木铜墙铁壁一般的身体的认识被打破了。他不是失望，他只是不忍心。

无论何时，樱木一直是无法被击倒的。肉体不能，精神也不能。没有人能够使他受到实质性的伤害。他总是勇往直前，永不服输。体内蕴含用不完的力气，仿佛有几个人在轮换着为他的身体提供能源。他的身体在学习的时候像一面攻不破的盾，在反击的时候像一支凌厉的箭。所以流川不忍心看到这样强大的武器都有损坏的一天。

樱木在复健的时候，他特意循着那条路跑过去，但是又觉得自己想要靠近那个人的举动太过主动，情急之下找了一个笨拙的理由。

他背对着樱木，和那人看着同一片天空。他穿在里面的那件国青队的运动服在海风中鼓动着，好像长了翅膀。他想，这件衣服湘北本应该有两件的。

对于樱木翻天覆地的改变，分别多年之后初次偶遇时，流川一时还无法转换。难道樱木真的已经改变了这么多？是他太固执，是樱木根本不像他所以为那般不接近人类，还是樱木已经学会伪装？

无论是哪一种情况，流川试想之后竟然都觉得失落。他很久没有体会过失落的感觉了。

他和樱木一直算不上亲近，那个人总是那样自我，但那个人的自我却恰好能够让他安心。

有一个比他还要自我的人，并不是让他觉得不孤独，他从不认为自己孤独。

但樱木的存在就像面朝热烈的夕阳的背影，除了一个背光而染上深色，似乎显得异常坚固的轮廓，那个身体上一切关于皮肤的光泽和肉体的肌理都被抹去。夕阳再刺眼也照不透他的身体。因为看不到具体的样貌，只留下一股被坚实的轮廓支撑起的精神力量，处在后方的人反而得以更加安心。

留给流川的就是那个不可一世，却又像是永远不会担心倒下的身影。那个人从不顾忌身后，他不用回头。所以尽管流川从不说，总是保持沉默，但他比谁都更在意那个人的出席。仅仅只是看到，那就会让他感到放心。

樱木做了那样任性又夸张的事之后，流川却终于在樱木身上看到了一点他一直熟悉的那个人的样子，他这才放下心来。不夸张地说，他松了口气。这倒像是什么生死救援，一直为了这点小事而紧张。但他却是认真的。

杯里再倒的酒他没怎么动，在不大的杯子里摇晃，反射出顶灯的光线，这让他想到以前看过的海。

樱木复健的那段时间，他经常会跑来海边，“巧合”地遇到坐在海边的樱木。

那时他们年纪小，对未来有无限的憧憬，看着的方向总是天空。这时候想起来，明明在海边，海面倒很少去看。就算眼睛看到，也并没有进入眼里。少年的眼睛比天还高，恨天阻挡了眼睛。

他稳住酒杯，将酒杯放在桌上，酒面很快变成只是一片平静的顶灯光源的形状。

流川暗自庆幸，那个人果然还保留着以前的性格，他不是冒牌货。

其实樱木巨大的改变给他带来很大压力。他不知道自己为什么要如此紧张，明明不是什么大不了的事。那个白痴变得更成熟不是很好吗，省得来纠缠他，害他也不得不和那个人一样幼稚。

但是当他想起湘北的一年级，有那个人在的时候，总是吵吵闹闹的，而且总不会忘记来和他打闹。

他是个从不主动要求陪伴的人，他也不认为自己需要陪伴，但那个人每次都与自己一处，拌嘴也好，打架也好，沉默也好。他现在想起来，原来那是陪伴。

当那个人离开的时候，他会突然觉得安静得空虚。现在他知道原来那叫孤独。

要是那个人不来打扰他，不是非要一刻不停地缠着他，无论什么时候都不忘记他——，尽管都是嘲讽和宣战，但是那个人的举动和声音却都是毋庸置疑地将流川自我的宇宙撕开一个口子，把热热烈烈的樱木花道强硬地塞进去，笑得越灿烂越阴险——如果不是这样，流川就不会体会热闹和孤独的区别。

说起来，樱木在流川面前许下过很多次誓言，无一例外都是要打败他。但挑衅听得多了，也就失去了原本的重要性。况且樱木说过那么多次，每次也还是输。输了也只是暗自生气。他不能拿流川怎么样，那又不是流川的错，樱木再怎么迁怒，总不可能无缘无故揍流川一顿。

倒是他对流川因此更加百般关注和在意，事事针对，动不动在流川面前“海誓山盟”——“我要打败你”。威吓的作用降低，引起注意力的作用倒提高不少。

流川不怕别人挑战他，毕竟他对自己的球技相当自信，而有资格能让他挑战的人更好。但有个这么“在乎”他的人难免也让他在意。

樱木时常目光灼灼地盯着他，他躲都躲不掉。再说刻意躲避反而会让那个人以为自己害怕他，气焰更盛，于是他每次只有忍着别扭全都承接下来。

完全不同的樱木让流川不得不直接面对这十年的差距，没有后退的余地。十年有这么长吗？在这段分别的时间里，发生的改变越多，他们相隔便越远，而这十年具有实际意义的时间便越长。

十年听起来很长，但过起来的时候却都是一天天过去的，每天中又是以每一小时、每一分、每一秒度过的。那年的湘北仿佛就在不久前，而那个红头发的怪物依然是十六岁。

真奇怪，流川明明知道自己的岁数一年年在长，但在他的认知中，樱木的年龄却没有增长。

所以，如果不是有如此无法忽视的改变，逼他直视这十年的差距，他本可以当作这只是一次普通的相见。没有身份上的差异，篮球只是维系，但它依然存在。

其实十年只是一个数字，听起来感觉很长。但无论是一年五年还是十年，如果发生改变，就一定会有间隙，就算狭窄，也是无法抹平的。见到的人却不是那个人，自己也不再是那个自己。

严格来说，在下一秒来临的时候，上一秒的自己就已经死了，被现在的自己所替代。对面的人也是，无时无刻不在认识一个全新的人，无时无刻不在面对一个陌生的人。

但是为什么以前自己没有害怕过呢？因为以前和那个人总是在一起吗？

改变也是一起在变，互相目睹对方的改变。纵使重获新生，因为是自己亲眼目睹，将那个人的改变都一一看在眼里，了解那个人就像在向下挖一个越来越深的陷阱，所以才感到安心吗？十年和一年的区别，对于他们来说，只是一年有许多个，十年却没几个，所以十年更珍贵，更难熬。仅此而已。

他们之间无法填补的空白让流川感到十分不安。其实以前他和樱木之间也并不亲密，关系连友好都不一定能谈得上。只是他们之间似敌非友的关系，就是因为难以定义所以才特殊。

能够做到对手到不了的并肩，朋友做不到的放肆，针锋相对的互斥，和作为队友而拥有的同一立场，令他们的关系扭曲成一种复杂的亲密。纠结在一起，扭打在一起，一团乱麻，就算这样，也没有分开。

所以，尽管他们遇见便少不了冲突，而且都不需要外力推动，只是依靠主动发起的冲突也能发展得十分激烈。但好像在一个人旁边，总是少不了另一个人。他们之间的气氛再剑拔弩张，却总是要口是心非地贴在一起，好像根本不愿意避免冲突的发生。他们以此为乐，这是属于他们俩的游戏。


	9. Chapter 9

09

流川一出去就看到了樱木，他正站在门口抽烟。

他看起来好像很烦躁，烟吸得很快，也很猛，浓白的烟一阵阵地飘起来。

流川站到和樱木平行的位置，但隔了一段距离。那阵烟太猛了，他不想被呛到。

樱木很快就看到了他，注意到他时动作一顿。一支烟正好快抽完，樱木像是泄气一般用力把烟蒂甩在地上，然后用脚碾灭。

他的脚反复在烟蒂上碾了碾，他根本用不着这么做的。他心里有气，并且他在忍耐。流川看出来了。

如果是十年前的樱木，他绝对会对流川怒目而视，流川也不会当回事，他都习惯了。但是现在樱木却对他笑，虽然那不一定真诚。

樱木说：“你不在里面吗？他们可都是为了你才聚在一起的。”

流川想也没想就说：“你也是？”

他侧眼看着樱木，本就狭长上挑的眼睛更显得眼角沉重，像是一个钩子。一个细长却坚硬的钩子在海水里破坏环境一般拉扯，但勾到的除了大部分的垃圾之外，肮脏的海面上逐渐飘上了血的红色。血丝像是撕扯的绸带一样浮上海面，然后被稀释溶解。

樱木突然产生疑惑，自己以前为什么总觉得流川的这种眼神是在挑衅？或者说，为什么自己现在觉得流川的眼神像在勾引？难道不是后者更难以解释吗？

樱木心里一惊，他知道狐狸说话一向刻薄，但他不知道狐狸还会调情。

但他只是心里有鬼，流川只是要令他难堪，哪里想过这些情情爱爱的手段。

樱木移开了目光，看向前方无法被灯光照亮的夜色。他此时无法再和流川对视，他心虚了。

“真不知道你在想什么。”流川没有看着他，视线和他所看的方向平行，就像说给过路的鬼听一样。

他们宁可和黑暗交换眼神，也吝啬得不能先靠近对方一步。说给鬼听都不说给你听，大概就是这个意思。但偏偏要让鬼做传声筒，鬼不是很无辜？

樱木本来只是自顾自生闷气，流川这一句话像是送上门来给他火上浇油。

这句话该自己对流川说吧，他这么想，忍不住又抽出一根烟迅速给自己点上。必须给自己找点事来做。已经不是小孩子，不能再随便打人了。

流川那个脑袋，或许是中空的吧。如果不是，怎么会完全看不透。就因为里面什么也没有，根本没有东西能够猜透，所以他才总是想不通流川的想法吧。

他为什么生气？他看不透流川，这又不是多么大不了的事，很多人都看不透。应该说有看透的人吗？仅仅只是能够看透一点点的，有吗？没有吧。所以也没有什么好惊讶的。

但是他会失落，并且仅仅是因为看不透那个小狐狸花瓶一样惹麻烦的小脑袋里装的是什么。

“我也总是不知道你在想些什么。”很奇怪，这句话说出口却像是叹息。

樱木听到自己的语气有些愣怔，他怀疑自己有这么失落吗？为什么臭狐狸的事会轻易影响到他？他们那么久没见，就算有影响不也应该过了保质期吗？

他吐出一口浓烟，白色的烟雾盖住了自己的脸。即使没有那层烟，流川也看不清自己，或许流川也不会看。但是烟遮住脸这种掩耳盗铃的作用让他感到安全。

流川惊讶地瞥向樱木，他根本没有想到樱木的回应会是这样的。那个语气，就算对于流川这种似乎对周围人的反应和变化都不太在乎的人而言，也依旧能够察觉得出来。相较于他们的关系来说，太温柔了。话语的内容也太善良了。

他希望樱木能够像从前一样，讽刺他，嘲笑他，然后他们可以你来我往，互相责骂。没有负担，说完就忘。

以前樱木提到流川的次数比提到晴子都多，讨厌的人却总是放在嘴边。不知道是不是提到流川的次数太多，这种行为几乎成为习惯。流川的名字和形象已经被他的身体和意识“错误”地记录为重要联系人，以至于他就算在受伤的时候，开不得玩笑的时候，想到的、看到的依然都是那个人。

所以就算之后他喜欢那个人，也只能怪他自己。他给自己的脑子错误的讯息，比起喜欢的人，他的目光却更多围绕那个他讨厌的人。他给自己的身体下达错误的命令，他的身体以为那个人就是他的归宿。像是定位，像是避风港。要确定那个人的所在，才能让自己的情绪安稳下来。这是他的错，他自己一手造成的。

讨厌、习惯，和喜欢，差别到底有多大，一个人是否能分清？

因为喜欢你，所以捉弄你。这种感觉能够理解吗？这种情况可能发生吗？

不用去仔细思考，相似的例子多如牛毛。而如果这种现象是真实的，在这其中究竟发生了什么复杂的装饰，让念头和表现完全背道而驰？

喜欢就像一副提供给自己的慢性毒药，随着剂量的增加，逐渐瓦解自己的尊严、对自我的认知，破坏视觉系统，自己的地位越来越低，而喜欢的人却犹如服了违规的生长素一般急速膨胀。自己像是一株在那个人张开的伞底，却依旧淋得湿透的草。

内部的瓦解已经要了人命，像是对方没有硝烟的知情权，自己独自就打了一场灰头土脸的败仗。自己的失去已经告竭，不可能再让自己牺牲更多。因为一个人无法被物质化的最重要的自尊已经被夺走，还能要求他再付出什么呢？

但他在被付出掏空之后，仍旧不甘心地要活着。他还要好好地活着，活得依然像轮烈日，不能被夺走耀眼的光芒和热度，他不能被他人察觉到他的变化。

少年对失去的自尊尤其苛刻，那就像是要了他的命。我给了你我的自尊，你还能再要求些什么呢？

你不能再指望我承认你的强大，你已经夺走我了。仅仅消化我这个战利品还不足够吗？不能再让别人的尸体和我摆在同一水平线上，那样我对你而言就不特殊，你就看不到我了。

他的内部既然已经被献出，为了能够维持供给地活着必须从外界得到补偿。

他的补偿便要在外部打击那个人。一边在内心对那个人不断地奉献，一边同时在内心之外，也就是肉体的言行表现上压倒那个人。踩在那个人的头上，嘲笑他，捉弄他，要让他不得安稳。就像自己为他一样，才能得到一丝补偿的宽慰。

因为太喜欢你，那种铺天盖地的情绪让我无法承受，所以我要加倍地惩罚你。为了我内心的失去和牺牲，不得不用暴力对付你。

不对你投以讽刺和讥笑就无法待在你身边，但你的身边又是我获取养分的源泉。我要在你身边做窝，所以要不停地用言语和暴力惩罚你。

打赢你不总是我的目的，只是要为了能够安心地陪在你身边，维持我内外收取和付出的平衡，不得不将猎取我的你，当作我的猎物。你不知道你咬住了我的命脉，所以我为了活命，我要以你为食。

他们总是以彼此殴打和纠缠的矛盾作为结尾，就是无法承认对方对自己的吸引力。不想承认自己是因为想要待在他身边，才只有依靠招惹和争吵作为借口。

于是他们给彼此找了一种奇怪的相处方式，像事先说好一样要不停地打架和争吵。只有这样才能安然地相信自己所找的蹩脚的借口，以此达到自己原本的目的——待在对方身边。

但比起被他们忽视了的最初的目的，他们将更多注意力放在被充当错误讯息，而寻找出来的借口。

他们一直以为自己总能看到对方，是因为对那个人的排斥，所以那个人才显得尤其碍眼。倒不如说是想尽办法让那个人出现在自己的眼前，如果不在自己的视线范围内，便会主动寻找，找到之后再踩扁，说服自己并不想看到他。

他们都相信了。

流川受这种想法的影响倒不重。他不是这个系统的创始人，他只是在不知情的情况下不小心被樱木牵着鼻子走，用青春期冲昏了头的脑子想出来的方法将俩人的关系复杂化。

所以，当他们像普通朋友一样客套寒暄时，却反而不知所措了。

流川没有说话，什么也没说，依然像以前他所做的一样，千百次让樱木失望。

那张嘴，既然用得那么少，那就给我吧。

流川表情沉静，对樱木的话一点也没有反应。

那张脸，如果除去观赏的作用之外，也不用的话，也给我吧。

流川转过身，向着光源和人群走去。

樱木看着流川覆盖着黑发的后脑勺，就算在黯淡的灯光几乎要隐没的地方，那把黑发也依旧被照射出清亮的光泽。那种光泽在夜里显得尤其得凉。

樱木想，那个脑袋里面有东西吗？是不是真的什么也没有？或者就算有，却根本不使用？

那个脑子，那颗头，如果不用的话，就给我吧。


	10. Chapter 10

10

在湘北二年级的时候，流川去了美国。那是他们共同经历的第二个全国大赛。湘北没进四强。

少了一个泽北，流川依然不知道自己是否成为日本第一高中生。他等不了了，翅膀还没干透就飞去美国。

樱木和他算不上关系多好的朋友，没有去机场送行。作为队长的宫城也只是在学校和流川告别，去机场给流川送行的人很少。以免堵塞交通，对流川命封锁了这一消息，最后也算图个清静。他走得很干净，也很干脆，一阵风吹过，凉到心里。

尽管晴子知道流川眼里从来没有她，但她还是去了。流川就要走了，不管她是不是厚着脸皮，这一走就不知道什么时候才能再见。与此相比，脸皮也就不那么重要了。而且流川也一向不在意，或许她去或不去，对流川来说都没有差别吧。

樱木不是故意和流川作对才不去给他送行。他只是认为流川走了，他应该开心，少了一个抢他风头的人，也不会有人再夺走晴子的视线了。但让他奇怪的是，为什么他会难过？

他认为自己是不可能会舍不得那只臭狐狸的，他去送行可不就是承认了吗。但事实并不是那样的。事实是他不会想念流川，所以他不能去送行。他要证明给自己看看。

那些疑似“难过”的在胸腔里冲撞的情绪，或许只是因为他肚子饿了。

流川走得很快，从通知到真正离开，间隔时间很短。走得也很干脆，没有延迟，所以也没有给樱木犹豫的机会。这对樱木来说倒是件值得庆幸的事。无论是庆祝还是想念，要不要去送行，和狐狸说什么话，都不用去考虑，尘埃落定，做什么都挽回不了，比有机会去做却没做成，或做得不如意，要好。

现在樱木从他人口中得知流川就快要到东京加入到篮球队的训练中，他仿佛重新面对了一次十年前的抉择。去，还是不去？放任，还是挽留？

很奇怪他的脑海里总有要去挽留的念头。流川又不是去赴死，他将要前去的是大好的前程，为什么要让他回头？除此之外，自己又凭借什么资格去挽留他？

这话很奇怪，试想他对流川说留下来，留到哪里去？流川与他从不在一处，最靠近的距离是在湘北篮球队，但也仅此而已。他们从未足够贴近，连朋友都称不上。

樱木下意识地伸手接住半空中下落的枯叶，手一收紧，枯叶裂成了碎片。他的的五指相互之间摩挲了下，枯叶的碎片纷纷落下。

他想去挽留一些东西，手里不抓住些什么就感到怅然若失，思考得专心便更加焦躁，情不自禁地把真实的想法表现出来。

因为内心所想，身体却被钻了空子，真实地将想法以如此直接的方式表达了出来。等自己察觉到这种举动的意味时，竟然是身体先于聪明灵活的脑子给了自己提示。这片本来能够安然飘落的树叶便充当了替罪羊。

只是满足了一时的欲望而已，什么也填不满。手心都是灰。

樱木独自走着，低着头思考在流川正式开始篮球队的训练之后，他见到流川的可能性会有多大。

他因为流川要走的消息有些失落，暂时搁置了对为什么自己想要见到流川这个问题的研究。

樱木后来再没有机会能够见到流川，也没有运气再次“偶遇”。

那一次偶遇，到底是偶然，还是故意？

但十年间神奈川也变了很多。纵然退一万步，流川以前注意过樱木家的位置，他也搬过家了。况且樱木实在想不出流川有什么会去主动找他的理由。

他试着回想偶遇那天他一抬头刚看到流川的时候流川的表情，那副表情……果然是没有防备的。但并不如那一刻的自己那么惊讶。大概流川看到自己，先于自己看到他吧。所以流川能够目睹他对于那次偶遇的反应的全过程，但他漏掉了流川初见他时的样子，太不公平了。

就像是没得到一样东西，便会在幻想中将对其想要拥有的欲望膨胀一样。樱木没见到流川看见他时的反应，便心痒难耐地想要知道那时的情况，一遍又一遍地幻想，进行不同的假设，推翻再重来，但还是不满意。因为没有真正握在手里，没有在现实中用自己切实的双眼看到过，便不算拥有，无论如何也解不了渴。

如果像之前一样忘记这个细节或不去深究，渴望也不会越刻越深，一遍遍地描绘却让印记的轮廓、形状、细节都一一凸显，逐渐变得活灵活现，就差一口人气就能从死物变成活人。

可是现在这个之前被遗忘的缺口却不小心被挖了出来，本来只是掸掸灰尘便能蒙混过关，也不是什么值得引起注意的事，但现在却成了灾难。

樱木甚至恨起自己来，恨自己当时为什么不早点察觉到，早点抬头，早点看到对面那个人，那个在人群中像是灯塔巡回着远近的灯光的人。

当时他是思考得太入迷，才失去了对周围环境的警觉性，以致于慢了一步？他不知道自己慢了多少，他宁可流川早就看到他，这样他就不会感到太可惜。

如果只是相差那么一眼，只是一眼的话，他只要想到如果自己早了一瞬，不用多，只是一眨眼，他就可以好整以暇地观赏流川看到他时的表情变化。可能是错愕的，可能是木然的，可能那张几乎从未笑过的脸上也能出现一丝微不可察的笑意，但现在对他来说都是已经生生错过的，他就感到万分悔恨。

还有一个原因使他如此在乎这件事。他如果能够先于流川看到对方，能够观察到流川看到他时的表情变化，便能够通过流川的反应推测出流川和他的见面是不是真的偶遇。

虽然他知道流川主动来找他的假设不太站得住脚，但并不能排除这种可能。

一想到这种情况有发生的可能性，樱木便会觉得自己的身体内部突然更热了一些。有时这种想法维持的时间长一些，他甚至能够在冬天出一层薄薄的汗。

他不能确定这到底是什么心情，开心或是惊讶，但他已经被打散的像一桌停不下来的台球的思维却起码能够告诉他，他是兴奋的，这种情绪似乎不是负面的。

他也就更加后悔，并责怪自己为什么不早点察觉。或者不察觉到有特殊的人在他周围也无所谓，只是简单地、不含任何目的地、直接看到那个人，就足够了。

这次流川走的时候，樱木似乎当作自己根本不知道这回事，连去想这件事都避免，干脆当作不知道流川要走。而对他来说，流川那只狐狸在哪个地方也无所谓。他确信自己根本不关心流川，也就没必要知道流川的所在地，没必要和流川联系。所以也不会从流川或是别人那里得知流川要走的消息。

无论如何，他都不会、也不应该知道流川要离开。他们只是曾经做过一年多的队友而已，关系还很差，没必要对对方的私人生活了解得那么深入。

但他忘记了，流川是公众人物。

当他看到流川又出现在电视上时，心里的想法却是，真躲不过啊。

但他又为什么要躲呢？他曾经讨厌流川，却不害怕流川。他难道要时隔多年承认自己对流川的畏惧心吗？或许在流川走的时候，那些去送行的人也一起在背地里嘲笑过他的胆小，可能还当着流川的面挖苦他。

不，他天才从没有怕过谁。那为什么只单独避开流川一个人？是因为流川特殊吗？

不可能，流川远称不上特殊。樱木花道在自己的思考中又一次将那个人当作是自己的对手，而这一次不是以篮球决胜负，而是仅仅因为那个人，让自己竟然产生了想要躲避的念头。

难道逃避，不是打败的另一种方式吗？

就算他不再是高中生，也难以容忍自己被另一个人打败。独立个体之间的斗争，他还从没有服输过。

那种被另一个和自己同样的生物踩在脚底的滋味，对于樱木这样的人而言，说是屈辱的话，毫不夸张。

他已离开赛场多年，却没想到如今自己还会体验到被另一个人打败的滋味。那个人多年前打败过自己一次，时隔多年依旧让他恨得咬牙切齿。仿佛那已经是他要与之决一生死的仇敌，而不仅仅只是一场简单的比赛。

他想到流川的次数越多，就越恨他，恨到日日夜夜反反复复都想着他，以致于他分不清那是想念还是仇恨。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前警告有极少（几句）描写樱木和无名女性做爱的场景。注意！也是幻想！

11

欲望来得如此强烈。就在流川离开之后不久。

樱木自慰得越来越频繁，有时一天就要几次。

早上起来便不可抑制地勃起。但比起生理上的需求，内心的渴望才是需要被抚慰的。

如同饥民对食物的渴望一般。早上醒来，就算需要赶着上班，存在着时间限制产生出轻微焦虑，这其中的时间间隙十分有限，樱木也不得不使自己至少得到一次发泄。

那时的场面会十分窘迫。

一方面他时刻将上班时间的最终截止时刻记在心上，相隔很短的时间就去看一次时间。轻微的焦虑感压迫着他，使他无法完全投入到手下的活动中。一方面出现在他幻想里的人正栩栩如生，似乎每次当他转移注意力去看时间时，那个人都会同时等他一下，直到他的注意力重新转移到自己身上，再按照自己的想法进行幻想中的行为。

这段时间樱木总是不能完全享受自慰，只是独自一人的自慰都无法沉浸其中，这对于他来说几乎都算不上是放松。一次又一次更像是训练，消磨他的意志，使他越来越清晰地意识到自己想象的内容，训练着他学会面对，并认清曾经被刻意忽视的念头。

他自慰得越多，幻想得越多，便在无意中越被严格地训练，成为一名对所处环境的信息逐渐敏锐的战士。

他现在所处的环境，就是他自己。

与其说是处于这个身体内部，不如说他要好好学会和自己交流。他和自己的身体交流得差不多了。他不是第一次和自己的身体交流，他很熟悉自己的身体，他对自己的身体是没有阻碍的。那他是不是有必要和自己的内心交流一下，或至少，学会理解出现在自己脑海里的想法？

就像他早上起来，面对着难耐的生理勃起，和几乎是满怀愤怒的发泄欲望的自己，他不得不利用短暂的时间赶着手淫。他的目的只是让自己射出来。

射出来吧，射出来就可以去上班了。快点吧，上班要迟到了。

他急切地脱下内裤，握住半勃起的阴茎，开始带着任务般地幻想身材性感的女人和他做爱。

对方积极主动地和他配合，并且被他操得也很爽。两厢情愿，配合默契，像是一笔双赢的生意。

那个女人的脸他暂时无法决定，可能是个他没有见过的人，只是隐约能够肯定长得漂亮。也可能是个他偶尔见过的女人。特征是长得漂亮。但无所谓，他不在乎这些。

她的身材非常好，胸部丰满挺翘。他的手很大，却仍然能满握。他紧握住她的乳房时，具有弹性的肉从他的指缝中被挤压出来，他稍微低下头便可以含住她送过来的乳头……

这种幻想很常见，出现在很多成人影片里，甚至只是尺度大一些的普通电影都可能包含这些镜头。而且樱木也确实经历过类似的场景，所以他将这种想象当作催化剂也十分自然。

但问题是在他主动地幻想出这些场景时，他却突然失去了在此之前急切地想要进行手淫的强烈欲望。

欲望还在，但确实没有那么强烈。甚至可以说，当他产生这种常规的幻想时，就像是一种惩罚他做出错误行为的信号，将他炽热的欲望突然淋湿。他有些软了。

然而他不仅仅存在身体的欲望，他心理的欲望更需要发泄。

他的大脑对于性交的渴望几乎要突破它形体的界限，想要从他的天灵盖上伸出结晶的欲望，化作实体的手，去为阴茎搜寻容纳的处所。拥有需求的是它，发出指令的也是它。阴茎除了自己所需的释放，更多时候是受大脑的控制，借给它一个自己的身体，为了让精神得到高潮的释放，提供一个发泄的途径。

这种对于性和射精的渴望，是暴涨的肌肉中所鼓动着的暴力，在现有的环境下所退而求其次的自我融合。

樱木并不能说是一个完全文明化的现代人，作为他的特点，他体内所蕴含的原始野性也曾吸引过很多人的目光。在当时的体育赛场内看，有利也有弊。但那时他年纪还小，也有人能够控制住他，或者有其他方式可以转移他的野性引起的力量的暴动。

但是除却力量为上的体育运动赛场，他那种尤为显眼的暴力是很多人对他敬而远之的主要原因。无论他性格的某些方面有多正常，有多不难相处，哪怕只是其中的一面是危险的，忽视它可能就会让你被这种天生不带修饰的力量所伤。

所以，如果他的冲动选择以暴力的方式表现出来，不要说是为了不关起自己，让自己受到伤害，而纵情发泄，只是稍露头角也会对外界造成损伤。

现在他已经工作，虽然没有家庭，不会因为自身行为牵涉到家人，但他需要人际关系，或者说是需要女人。他不能再让周围的人怕他。他已经了解到曾经那些拒绝他的女生拒绝他的主要原因。喜欢别人只是一个借口，偏偏他还长期信以为真。如果真是那样，他也不用费尽心机和流川对抗。

所有被压抑的、被扭曲的、被惊醒的情绪，似乎最终都将通过性欲的渴求被表现出来。

不知道是谁这么设定人类的身体结构和精神世界，但性往往是最终的出口。

那些明白易懂的幻想，晦涩喑哑的经历，痛苦的源泉，甚至是恨的人，都会带着性的符号悄悄潜入大脑的某个暗室。在你几乎快要忘记的时候突然窜出来，却被染上另一种与众不同的色彩，困惑着你表层的意识，却刺激着你的下体，直到你在第一次为此高潮的时候，难以置信地发现自己做了什么，才终于意识到。

或许你很难了解这个系统中的结构组成，更别说追溯到最初的发源地和火种。但你起码会知道，那些事和那些人，对你而言已经变成了性和高潮的代名词。

于是，那些曾经存活在大众的取向中，也被你采用刺激着自己高潮的人，已经不再能起到最初的作用。像你射出之后已然干涸的液体一样，分裂、倒塌。

樱木的脑海里出现流川的形象时，花了一些时间去意识到他正在想什么。

他猛然睁开了双眼，撸动的手也停了下来，顾不上被浪费的时间。他因为自己无法控制且越轨的想法震惊地流下冷汗，而他甚至都没有意识到自己比刚才流了更多的汗。

那一刻，他感觉自己的脸上被扇了一记响亮的耳光，并且似乎紧跟着的就是流川冷淡又不愿完全张开嘴说话的声音在讥讽地谩骂。

但是什么声音都没有，安静得出奇。只有他自己。他不再制造出噪音，于是一切都像是停止在被挤压的时间里。他却倒想要听到那错觉之中的声音，打破他的幻想，击碎他的欲望，好让他这一腔精血都在被侮辱的激励和怒火中生生烧光。

他咽了一口唾沫，他扬起了头，所以喉结向上滚动时，划过靠近下颚处紧绷的皮肤受到一些阻力，像是被人勒紧了脖子。

流川出现在他的身后，伸出双臂像是亲密地环抱住他一样，扣紧了他的下颚、那道期待已久的冷淡的音色，带着正应景的凉意，穿过他炽热的层层欲火，依然不减任何实感，从樱木的头顶传来，“敢想着我自慰，胆子好大。”

樱木呼出了一口气，感到有些失望。他幻想的人物被他不知所措地套上曾经在其他地方看过或想过的剧情，互相矛盾且互相排挤。

他失望地闭了闭眼，心想，真不像是狐狸会做的事，也不像他会说的话。

但为什么出现的人偏偏得是流川？他只有幻想流川才能够顺利高潮吗？

他试着回归原本惯用的激发他兴致的幻想，简单、直接，又令他感到无聊。他根本提不起兴趣，更别说达到高潮。

他撸了撸经过几番不道德的实验，在勃起和疲软之间反复变化的阴茎。

因为刚才自己无法被引起兴致，而不再流出精液作为润滑，早先流出的精液不足够多，在撸动的过程中被涂在茎身减少了存在感，现在的阴茎表面已经略微有些干涩。没有时间再能被继续浪费了。

樱木顺从了自己天马行空的幻想。之前被刻意打断的画面，像是为了印证他的灾难般，准确地出现在他闭上眼的黑幕中。

刚开始出现时，形象和场景都没有建立完整，樱木也没有完全进入状态，只有画面，没有声音。

在无声的环境中，流川却显得更加温柔。

不再只是流川一个人在嘈杂的环境下独自沉默，而是在那个因为无声而将一切秘密缄默的场景中，他变成了一个陷入了其中的符号，成为了一个属于他当下所存在的整个环境中的一员。仿佛只要樱木能够融入那个场景，或将那个场景拥有，就能将被包含在其中的流川也为自己所拥有。

那个场景很直白。流川光裸的肩，和他微微皱起的眉头，像是在对什么难以忍耐，脸上是他以前从未露出过的示弱的表情。

但只是到肩为止，再往下就是一片无法揭开的黑。像是还未建成的高楼，不同的却是从高层开始搭建，下层是没有图纸、刻意去想也无法自然出现的空白。

但是樱木还是对这一简单的画面快速产生了强烈的反应。

不只是阴茎的诚实，他的大脑似乎也很满意于他的现状，一波波翻动的潮涌使他的手都一阵阵酥软、发麻。下腹里不安分地像藏了个勤劳的啮齿动物，朝着他下体的方向奋力挖掘。快感像带着他终于幡然悔悟的欣喜，和怪他迟疑太久的怨恨，粗暴地冲进他的身体里。他从头顶爽到了脚尖。

虽然流川只有到达肩部的一部分身体，但他的上半身起起伏伏，和他不堪忍受的表情，就像是正坐在此刻樱木勃起的阴茎上。

樱木坐在浴室里，背靠在已经被他的体温捂热的瓷砖上，右手撸动着有精神的阴茎，左手难耐地，又像是不甘心的伸展，再扭曲着五指握成拳，仿佛一展开手指就能扶上流川的腰身。

他已经察觉到不对。流川的形象正逐渐丰满。

从流川的肩膀开始，逐渐显露他同样赤裸的挺起的胸部，和在曾经练习时流川脱下衣服擦汗时，看到过的一样紧实的腹部。但此刻不一样的是，和那时一样的腰腹正微微前后摆动着。

再往下是挺翘的阴茎。流川的皮肤很白，异于常人得白，就算长期在阳光下打篮球也依然苛刻得不会减少一分得白。所以理所当然，皮肤如此白的人，阴茎的颜色也会比常人更浅，甚至真的会拥有被樱木所不屑过的粉色的阴茎。

那样的颜色因为太过难得，所以几乎成了虚假的东西。但当它作为一件现实真的出现，除了打破偏见的作用之外，它更因自身的难得而独具脆弱的性格，像是特意为了证明，才颤巍巍地暴露在他人的视线之下。

那种不熟悉外界的纯真与傲气，正把它推向促发性欲的天坛。

紧贴合樱木的腿部的是流川的臀部。他会拥有和女人一样丰满挺翘的臀部吗？

樱木不知道流川的臀部没有裤子的包裹会是什么样的，但肯定不会和女人一样圆润，脂肪不会太多。但他倒是很希望流川拥有和女人一样的臀部，这样他就可以在自己的幻想里把流川丰满臀部里的汁液都狠操得榨出来。

流川的臀部会在他扣住他腰部猛抬下身的时候，被击打地胡乱抖动起来，不再能够跟上顶动的节奏，因为那丰满的臀部上的软肉太多了。在樱木用力去抓时，手指的位置会深陷下去。

就在流川张开的臀缝之间，那里就是他含住自己的地方。尽管樱木看不到，但是他知道，自己的阴茎正被流川的身体紧紧含住。一刻也没有抽离流川的身体，连拔出的程度也只是吝啬地浅浅抽出。

他的手抚摸在流川的小腹上时，流川会因为那阵无法拒绝的快感，而面对着他手的方向窝起身体，像是要把他的手包进身体。

他的手抚摸着的地方，流川的小腹中，会因为他粗大阴茎的进入而鼓起吗？

流川的双腿屈起，跪坐在樱木的身体两侧，大腿两侧的肌肉会因此而紧绷，勒出两条笔直的线条。樱木刻意肆意抚摸着流川的大腿，感受着他的肌肉因为自己，而在用力的过程中逐渐凸显的迹象。

但樱木越接近高潮，脑海里的思想就越杂乱，或者说是愈加丰满。不仅仅是赤裸的形象，甚至在一开始没有出现过的，流川穿着湘北红黑配色队服的样子，在樱木状态正佳的时候，突然加入了进来。

但这并没有让樱木因此败兴。尽管他感到疑惑，但他却感到与赤裸的性交截然不同的冲动。

先开始只是同赤裸的流川一样，出现上半部分的身体，黑色的头发，不可一世的眼神，红黑色的队服包裹着流川的身体。那种样子的流川是樱木最熟悉的。

但穿着队服的流川却改变了表情，或是逐渐显露了表情。难耐地闭上眼睛，浓密的睫毛合在一起，眉头微皱，嘴唇半张，队服却没有半点不整。

逐渐出现了更多的部分，画面向下的部分像是山水一般从天地之间显现出来。

湘北的罗马音的拼写，裤子，依旧不变的是流川的姿势。

流川穿着完整的红黑色湘北篮球队的队服，只是露出了和樱木的希望相同的丰润饱满的臀部。裤子只被脱到大腿根部，松紧勒进流川的臀部和腿部交接的部分，松紧边缘一圈饱满又具有弹性的肉被挤得鼓出。只对樱木留出供他插入的地方，其余的身体都被衣服遮蔽起来。

那样的流川是樱木见过无数次的，比起完全赤裸的流川，穿着完整的队服的流川是樱木更熟悉的，因此也更加真实。唯一不真实的是流川坐在他的腿上，身体里含着他的阴茎。

穿着衣服的流川失去了赤裸的肌肤带来的直接的刺激，却因为真实而显得更加禁忌。樱木从未产生过像今天这一种要把人操到死的冲动。

就死在我的身上不行吗？死的时候也含着我的阴茎？在你十六岁的时候，含着二十六岁的我的阴茎，被我操到死，你会不甘心吗？

樱木曾经的高潮，包括自慰和性爱，没有一次的快感比得上这次的强烈。他这次的高潮持续得比以往要久很多，仿佛要将所有精液一次性都射出来。

在高潮之后，他才真正体会到什么叫高潮之后的空白。他的脑海里除了“爽”，对这次自慰的感觉，其余什么感觉也没有，什么也不敢想。因为他一旦思考起来，接踵而来的必然是直面幻想中出现流川的由来和原因。

以前他从未承认过一次自己输过。他用了他讨厌的人作为性幻想对象，这让他感觉自己在和流川多年的交战之中，这一次，却像是迎来了迟到许久的失败。


	12. Chapter 12

12

洋平至今也没有学会打篮球。不过就算他学会了，他也不认为自己能够达到可以作为樱木的陪练的水准。

他只是担心此时樱木看到在露天篮球场里打篮球的几个小学生会尴尬。

但是樱木只是稍微放慢脚步多看了那群孩子两眼，就走过去了。

洋平配合樱木的步伐跟上他，“想打篮球？”

“洋平你真无聊啊。”樱木努力用把这当作是一件好笑的事的语气去说，洋平便知道他是不想去提。

其实洋平倒希望樱木能够诚实一点。不过那样的话，樱木只能一个人打，自己实在帮不上忙。

“流川回来了，你知道吗？”

“不是早就走了吗？”

洋平笑着摇了摇头，虽然樱木还是向前看着路，并没有看向他，“又回来了。刚刚回来的。”

“刚刚？他回来干什么？”

“这个就不知道了。”

“啊？洋平你消息都是从哪里来的？这么灵通？你可以靠贩卖小道消息赚钱了。再说你为什么老是通知我这种消息，那只狐狸的事我为什么要知道得那么清楚？”樱木大跨几步，越走越快，像是在和谁赛跑。

洋平本来还好整以暇地嘲笑樱木不自然的反应，无奈身高矮了一截，小跑着才赶上他。

“高中的时候你和流川的关系不是挺好的吗？”

樱木终于转过头看着洋平，他的表情突然生动起来。就像高中那时候一样，眉毛一点不吝啬弧度地扭曲起来，眼睛被压在眉毛下也跟着改变了原来的形状，咧着嘴，只是单纯从机具弹性的表情，也能看出那是一张十分年轻的脸，或者说是因为那样散发着略微有些野蛮的活力的表情使那张脸保持年轻。

“我和他什么时候关系好了？洋平怎么你也污蔑我？怎么能说我和那只狐狸关系好？快吐掉那些话，说了脏嘴。”

他说完又愤愤地转回头，像是独自怄气一般，用一副生气的表情面冲着前方的地面。但很快，那副表情逐渐淡化消失，从那张脸中隐藏到背后，最后像是一阵轻烟飘走。像是被隐藏，也像是脱去了这件多余的面纱。他的脚步也随着表情的淡化而减缓。

樱木的脸孔回归到二十六岁的他。稍微成熟一些的脸也不是坏事，起码那是洋平所熟悉的，他不用去费力想该怎么办。

洋平也看向前方，刻意放慢了脚步，陪着樱木慢慢走，“嗯……大概放假了吧，回来休息几天？”

他回答着樱木好几个问题之前的问题，答非所问。也是捡起什么就说什么吧。樱木说的每句话不一定都想要得到答案，洋平知道自己不能被樱木主导进入他的牛角尖。

“几天？他就回来几天？你怎么知道？”樱木的语气已经没有刚才强烈，也不带着唱反调的小情绪，只是像自言自语一样，轻声地问。

“啊，我乱说的。我不知道，只是猜测。”洋平耸了耸肩，当然樱木没有转过头。

洋平用余光瞄了他一下。樱木低着头，高大的个子因为低头思考有些驼背。由于个头显眼，而使得这个姿势尤其带有抒情色彩。洋平不想说那有一种悲伤的气氛，因为他觉得还远不至于。

“你为什么老是跟我说流川的事啊……”樱木说这句话的声音很小，近似抱怨，但并不生气，更多是不解和无奈。

他设法让自己听起来只是抱怨，而不是生气，是担心洋平以后会不把流川的消息告诉他吗？洋平的朋友比他的多，范围也更广，或许知道更多消息比他快得多也是不难理解的。

“不是说了你和流川以前关系很好吗？”

“怎么又变成‘很好了？什么时候关系‘很好了？”樱木将从洋平的话中引用的“很好”两个字加重语气，且拉长声音。

“那就是承认你们关系好咯？”

“洋平你真是……”樱木用无精打采的双眼看着洋平，长叹了口气。

洋平轻笑两声，“好了，我知道了。你也太介意了吧。”

“谁想跟那只狐狸扯上关系。”

洋平不知道樱木对于流川产生的性幻想，也丝毫没有察觉到他与流川之间微妙的波动。

毕竟高中时他们俩就是和常人不一般的相处模式。况且樱木花道不是一般人，流川枫也不是一般人，他们之间发生一些常人一般不会发生的事也是可以理解的。和樱木做了那么多年朋友的洋平不应该对此太过惊讶。

如洋平所说，他只是突然想起这件事。为了缓解篮球在他们俩之间形成的尴尬氛围，把流川当作对樱木影响深远的一个不可或缺的人，将他的消息和樱木分享。十分自然，理所应当。如果换一个人，或许樱木就不会纠结为什么洋平总将自己和那个人联系到一起了。

樱木没有将自己用流川当作性幻想对象的事告诉洋平。就算他与洋平再亲近，这件事他也说不出口。他也不想说。

他觉得自己像是背着所有人，偷偷摸摸地做了件见不得人的事，连面对洋平时想到那几件事也会觉得羞愧。

他还没能够坦然地把流川当作性幻想对象。尽管手淫的时候无法控制不去想到他——想到流川和他做爱，被他抱着坐在他怀里一点一点地前后摩擦他的阴茎，或者是他趴在流川身上狠狠干他——但是他无法心胸坦荡地将这件事纳入自己常规的生活习惯中。

不过必须承认，那确实比其他性幻想能够让他得到更尽兴的高潮。他的身体需要，他无法抵抗性的诱惑。

为此他还去风俗店尝试过。

尽管他的经济水平还没能使他随意进出风俗店，但那个不该出现的时候，却总是在出现在他脑海里的流川，让他受了许多苦。他想要甩掉这份关于流川的怪异的想象，也算是为了证明流川对于他的性诱惑力不是目前的唯一，也不是最强的。类似在一场孤独的战争中，用性幻想对象作为敌人的头衔，用性诱惑力作为能力，他想要在自己的思想中打败自己幻想的流川。

此时对于他来说，风俗店就是能够给予他希望的地方。那里的深处熠熠发光，只要一进去就能够令他茅塞顿开，找到不再苦恼的方法。流川也会成为一个只是被他在性幻想中“用”过的人被他丢弃，因为风俗店会使他发现流川已经没有利用价值。

风俗店不是最好的地方，但会让他度过这个瓶颈。只要他不再被流川的影响所纠缠，他就会将再次发现他从前所喜爱的取向的美妙。

那里的小姐确实很专业，也很热情，被积极服务的感觉让人感到很放松，心理上也能得到莫大的满足感，尤其是让别人臣服的虚荣心。

因为店内过度的热情，樱木刚进去的一段时间仍旧处在适应的过程中。些许不安使他感到有些怪异，但他认为可以接受。

但当小姐用像是吃进原本就该存在自己嘴里的东西一样的方式，将樱木的阴茎含进去时，樱木开始产生抵触的情绪。

别人都以为他是个身体先于头脑的人，但他实际上却在本就足够快速的动手之前，就进行过更加迅疾的思考。他的身体依旧取决于他的头脑。

但此时他的头脑和身体却不知道是哪个更快，或者是同时做出了一样的决定，都不想让自己的阴茎进入到面前这个女人的嘴里。

她的嘴张得好大，不是十分夸张得大，樱木明白她们是想表现自己的主动和对客人的肯定，但那个动作却让樱木兴致全无。

他立马就可以确定，自己根本没办法硬起来。如果本来被撩拨得还有一些硬度，现在也立刻软了下去。

他硬不起来。但这件事不是他现在能够注意的。那张嘴甚至让他害怕起来，因而他越看那张嘴，越觉得丑陋。

他只是觉得那张嘴将他的阴茎含在嘴里的动作过于果断，她表现得太想要了。

他恨不能把自己的虎口塞入她的嘴里，把她的嘴堵住，让她窒息。但只是这样，没有性交的参与，也没有危险的后续。他想让她暂时窒息，如此就可以放过他的阴茎。

然后这个女人可以继续活下去。他不会行使暴力，也不想和这个赤身裸体的女人性交。

当她用自己涂满沐浴露的乳房去为他涂沐浴露时，他察觉到身体亲密位置的过于靠近。在她的乳房还没有碰到他的身体之前，突然产生了强烈的抗拒感。

就像流川不合时宜地出现在他的脑海里一样，这时他也无法解释这种强烈的抗拒感。他知道这是风俗店，发生的这一切都是正常的。但他的身体却无法接受，努力地逃避被触碰。

他不想浪费钱，也不想带着比进风俗店之前还要混乱的心情离开风俗店。他不仅没能找到自己的答案，没能消除流川留给他的阴影，连起码的发泄都闷在身体里。

但他无法继续忍受，那是近似于属于本能的抗拒，像他饥饿时对食物的需求。他无法解释其原因，但他无法违抗本能的命令。那一刻他为了专注于抗拒，将过多的注意力集中在这件事上，甚至都忘了呼吸。他就是如此地抗拒。

他几乎是以逃的方式出了风俗店。或许那里面的人会把他当作是性功能有障碍的人吧。但他已经无所谓了，还有令他更加苦恼的事。

难道就要接受流川使他有性欲这件事吗？他真的想和流川做爱吗？　　


	13. Chapter 13

13

樱木联系了他的前女友，但很不幸她已经有了男朋友。

尽管他的前女友表示可以，她会瞒着她的男朋友——或许是她认为和樱木做爱很爽，她愿意和樱木偶尔打一次炮——但樱木在知道她有新男朋友的时候，便立刻否决了自己刚做下的决定。

那边一直在说“没关系，可以的，不麻烦，没什么”，这边只是“不不不”地推拒，仿佛刚刚提出请求的人不是他一样。

对于流川日益攀升的幻想需求，和在风俗店失败的性体验，将他折腾得心烦意乱。

如果只是因为一件有头绪却无法做到的事而苦恼，还有些方向，连痛苦都是有方向的，起码知道自己痛苦的原因。但他现在不仅被许多同时段交错的烦心事所纠缠，在想要理清头绪，或是在试图帮助自己解决困境的后续中，引起了其他令他困恼的事情的发生，反而使原本的情况变得更加复杂，越描越黑。

就算他知道，也许自己现在无论做什么，做出的事或许都不是恰当的，但他憋得够久，太久，忍耐得已经到达了不得不发泄的程度。他的注意力无法集中在工作中，甚至基本的日常生活也无法被分配得到他足够的注意力。他犯了许多低级错误。

而这并不是因为他的生理需求没有得到满足。他可以手淫，尽情地手淫。过程中闭着眼睛，脑海里尽是流川被他操的样子。然后在他得到与以前和别人做爱，或是自己手淫都不一样的高潮。高潮会持续得尤其持久，就像不断地高潮，许多高潮密集地发生，尽兴得用不着他再想要第二次。然后在高潮之后，再重新面对悬挂在他面前困扰他许久的问题。令他多爽，就令他有多痛苦。

并不因为对他而言，这是一个禁忌。在进行过一段时间的同样经历之后，他确实开始思考这类问题，关于流川和他自己的性欲的问题，这两个问题合在一起，显得十分古怪，但又密不可分。这正是挡在他面前的现实。

他无法再忽视，或是编造理由。他也不擅于编造理由，无法从这件事混乱的局面当中，找出任何一条能够说服他的逻辑。无论是否合理，他连骗自己都找不出一个理由。解释完全是空白一片，也就没有说明可以依靠，没有能够分散他的注意力的解释。所以他仍然在苦苦思考自己做出这些事的原因。

屡次失败使他愤怒，又使他沮丧，他无法再靠自己内部消化。凭他一个人是无法解决问题的。

但他不可能和别人分享这件事。所以他因此产生的郁结只是越积越深。而他能够发泄的只是这些因为无法倾诉，而又无法寻找到扶他走上一条正轨的情绪。

这些单纯的情绪是没有任何内容的，是在围绕着他奇异的性幻想发生的一系列事情之后的阶段，与纠缠的中心无关，只是那些事情的产物的产物。单纯表现为杂乱的情绪的集合体，所以它不会泄露秘密。但那些情绪都有一个共同点，就是需要被发泄。积累到一定程度，就争先抢后地不得不要被发泄出去。它的作用和目的只是发泄。

所以樱木打电话给前女友的时候，也是受这种情绪的驱使。他急需发泄，才会在明知做出的决定不恰当的情况下，依然主动去做。

拿起电话，找号码，拨号，等待接听。如果一次没有人接，还需要打第二次。这件事需要这么多动作的集合，所以并不是一念之差，或是一个动作的抖动、一丝肌肉的牵动造成的结果，而是必须要他通过头脑思考才能做到。说明他不仅做了，还努力去做了。他不是无辜的，他的头脑清醒着，控制着自己的身体，才能做出这件事，并且成功做到最后。

但他知道这件事没有意义，甚至会让现状变得更加复杂。

他的前女友一说现在已经有男朋友，他便立刻否定了自己刚才说出的话，想要撤销这通电话，收回这个决定。他早就知道这件事不应该做，但直到那时，他关于这件事的认识才达到了平常的水准，这才让他能够倾斜到，情感的感受与理智的认知处于同一阵营的状态。

他介意的不是他前女友的现男友，他只是被这件事拽回了理智，找到了一个让他不再继续完成这件事的理由。他没必要为流川做到这个程度。

在这通电话之前，他的愤怒、沮丧和郁结使他产生了强烈的性欲。因为他想要发泄，而通过性爱发泄最合适不过。爽又不犯法，也没有任何危险。

他的青春期都是靠打架发泄，现在也不是不可以，但不划算。他以前打架如果还算有目的的话，现在他就只是为了发泄内部的情绪和力量，他担心会控制不好。他不是未成年了，出了事不是进少管所，或是被教育几句，他可不想只是因为被自己的性幻想所困扰就进监狱。

但在打完电话之后，他却失去了刚才还强烈得震痛他的欲望，现在却只剩疲惫。

不仅失去了性交的欲望，还提不起一丝兴趣。现在如果有人给他口，不知道他能不能正常勃起。他想到了风俗店为他服务的那个女人，想到那个女人主动张开的嘴。她等不及要吸他的阴茎的模样，让他感到害怕。

他在挂了电话之后，站在电话前沉默了片刻，像是在深思。突然又拿起话筒用力地挂了几下。

他对着脆弱的话筒，不能尽情地发泄自己的情绪，只能紧紧将手握成拳。

他感觉自己必须将力量紧紧锁在身体的内部，不能发泄出来，哪里都不行。没有恰当的地方，也没有能够经受得住他的发泄的事物。他可以选择比自己坚硬得多的东西，但他不想让自己在血和痛中变得再难堪一点。他不用为了流川受伤，对吗？用不着，根本不值得。

但是忍住这股力量让他消耗掉很多精力，体内的冲撞却依然不见丝毫削弱。他消耗自己的力量，但怎么能够在消耗的同时，依旧保持力量的暴增？

压抑让他的思想无处可去，他找不到一个停靠的地方。他觉得无所事事，又觉得好累。

他洗完澡，觉得有了点精神，躺在床上，关上了灯。

没有任何培养感觉的途径，只是简单地闭上眼手淫。他顺利地高潮，高潮时的刺激依然如这段时间进行过的一样，值得这一次手淫。

当然，他想着的是流川。他不是主动去想流川的，他是被迫接受的。

流川就和第一次出现在他脑海里时一样，毫无征兆地出现，而且根本无法将他驱逐出去。

他没有办法抵抗，他也感到沮丧。连自己都无法控制自己的行为和想法，那还有什么是他自己的？

不过这个性幻想确实让他很兴奋，激烈的程度，和兴奋起来的速度，都胜过以前所经历过的。

他现在没有比这更好的放松方式。

结束后，他很快便睡着了。


	14. Chapter 14

14

樱木想，他是不是应该再见一次流川，趁着流川这次回来，离他还很近的时候？

但是无论如何，他都不愿计划将幻想付诸实践。就算它再生动、再强烈，他都仍然只是将那种念头划分在“不能实践”的区域中。在认知中给出自己警告和界限，不去想就不会痒。

他首先打电话给宫城，问他知不知道流川住在哪里。

宫城听到他询问流川的事情，感到很惊讶，“你要找他？这么突然？”

“只是问问，没什么事……”

“你怎么会突然关心起流川？别打架啊。”

“我怎么会没事找他打架？”

这么突然问起流川确实很可疑吧。毕竟两次流川离开神奈川，他都没有去送。聚会的时候，他和流川也没有公开交谈过。况且以前确实是他一直在找流川的茬。他现在却询问起流川的动向。在别人眼里，确实很奇怪。他自己也没有想到他会做到这一步。

为什么非见他不可呢？流川对他而言到底有着怎样的吸引力？如果现在确实存在这种吸引力，为什么以前在高中的时候，在将近两年的时间里，却一丝也没有产生？难道只是他自己没有意识到吗？难道是因为以前他是个处男，才没有现在这么多的性欲吗？还是说那时他的精力都集中在篮球上？

那时他也时常手淫。青春期的性欲与现在的不同，懵懵懂懂，冲撞着寻找发泄的出口。门槛的标准并不严格，只要多裸露一些，就能作为这些经验不足的青少年仰仗的幻想工具。而现在，需要在实战中，通过他人的参与，才能让他们感觉自己的高潮的去处是值得的。

在他所有的性幻想中，只有这个在他的幻想里的流川，他无法预见和控制。像一张锋利的牌切入到他的脑叶之中，他无法摆脱那个形象的侵入。偏偏那个形象还牵动了他控制性欲的神经，不仅要想着他才能高潮，还要依靠他，才能得到比往常的性交都痛快得多的高潮。

他什么时候又变成了青少年？他已经不再是高中生了。湘北的日子已经过去了，他们不再是同学，不再是队友。他们只是曾经认识，现在再重逢也不能算是老友。

他没有底气地说，“真的就只是问问……你知道吗？你就告诉我吧。”

宫城不再带着怀疑的语气，轻叹了一口气，“我也不知道，他没有跟我联系。他回来最有可能跟谁联系？”

这个问题把樱木难住了，他不知道。他觉得流川一个人回来，不会和原篮球队的任何一个人联系。他没必要告知别人他的动向，他原本就不会主动和别人聚头，上次的集体聚会也为他践行过了。他没有理由再和篮球队的人联系。起码在樱木所认识的人当中，流川不会和其中任何一个人联系。

之后樱木又联络了木暮，但木暮也一样不知道，没有收到从流川那里传来的任何消息，他甚至都不知道流川回来了。

“流川回来了吗？什么时候？”

“回来了啊，回来了！”樱木强调了好几遍，仿佛因为木暮不知道这个消息有些生气，“不知道，我也是最近才听说的。”

“听谁说的？宫城吗？还是三井？”

从木暮那里得不到任何有用的信息之后，樱木又转向询问原本告知他这个消息的人。

洋平也不知道流川住在哪里，当然也没有能够联系上流川的电话号码。他只是听说流川回来了。

其实洋平也只是听说，怎么就能判断流川真的回来了呢？可能流川现在正在东京训练，就樱木一个人傻傻地在神奈川到处打听流川的处所。

他几乎要放弃寻找了。


	15. Chapter 15

15

在他甫一产生要和流川再见一次面的时候，在他的性幻想有可能成为现实的情况下，他的性欲迅速膨胀。

原本认定是不可能发生的事，内心也不允许这种情况发生，所以欲望在压抑中活得很安全。但稍一摆动位置，就算只是提供了一丝一毫的可能性，内心的暗示也会接收到这股希望，在培养之中就难以使其承受失望。

在此之前他是不想和流川做爱的，幻想再生动也仅仅只是幻想，他分得清幻想与现实。但现在，手淫让他感到失落。

想和流川做爱，好想和流川做爱。这种念头已经主导了他的欲望。

是流川不该回来。他已经和自己抗争过了，却失败了，那不是说明这种幻想的力量过于强大吗？

人不能杀死自己，物理上的湮灭只是一种被动的手段，精神依然存在，无法从内部瓦解自身。所以他战胜不了自己的欲望也是情有可原。

尽管如此，他依然想法设法去消除这种欲望。流川不是他的禁忌，只是让他讨厌。

但他不得不承认，经过这段时间怪异的经历，他无法再像以前那样讨厌流川。或许以前他就不是真的讨厌他？

如果他讨厌流川到必须事事针对他的程度，无法忍受和他处在同一环境中，怎么能够忍受时常和流川位置紧靠？

那是他们两个人其中的任何一个人做出的选择吗？是那个眼里只有篮球的流川？还是他只是自以为自己讨厌流川，却在地下悄悄地接近他，然而在明面上用讨厌他的理由，来为自己少年时期固执的自尊挣得颜面？

现在再去思考这些举动的出发点都已经没有意义。他们那时未曾思考过自己的行为，那些行为时过境迁沉淀到今日，已经成为一件简单的事实。他们无法再去重新审视它。对他们而言，就只是认知里既定的记忆而已。

他和在自己的幻想中，生长得蓬勃鲜活的流川越来越亲近。而拥有着同一张脸的，现实中的流川也脱不了干系。仿佛从幻想中的那个形象里，滋生出来的同他的亲密和暧昧，也染指了现实中的形象。

他和流川明明什么都没做过，但只是通过他生动的幻想的连接，他仿佛就已经拥有过流川一样。


	16. Chapter 16

16

樱木总觉得流川就在外面的某个地方，仿佛只要他出去就能够找到流川。

他不知道流川会在神奈川停留多久。如果他这样漫无目的地找，需要多久才能够找到流川？在他找到流川之前，流川会不会已经离开？流川回程的日期能不能撑到他找到他？

尽管他不知道流川可能会出现的场所范围，但他依旧抱着能够像他们重逢时那一次一样偶遇的希望。希望渺茫，但是他还是无法放弃。他很想要这种可能实现。

他无处可去，只是闲逛。一味浪费休息天的时间过于奢侈，他便去到湘北看看。起码还能看看自己的母校，就算遇不到流川，也不完全算是白费时间。

休息日，学校外面没什么人，很安静。

还没等他走到湘北的门口，就看到一个骑着自行车的人从与他相反的方向过来。因为这时的湘北周围非常安静，所以只要有人经过就会很显眼，更何况那个人还骑着车。

因为听到声音，樱木本能地抬起头看了一眼。

那辆车骑得不快，但在刚进入他视线的时候，大概是窜入视线，所以显得速度好像很快。天气晴朗，海边的风比人群密集的地方要大一些。这时已经四月了，太阳底下的风吹在身上并不冷。那个人的头发和衣摆都被吹得向后扬起，显得他骑得似乎很快。但他的速度并不快，所以樱木没花什么力气就一眼认出那个人是流川。

他甚至不相信怎么会这么巧，他想见到流川就正好见到了吗？那个人真的是流川？还是只是一个同样头发黑得像墨，身形又相似的人？那个人有刘海，所以五官并不特别清晰。但是风将他的刘海几番吹起，樱木的视力很好——都是他念书的时候不认真没有仔细看书的功劳，初中总是打架也不会导致眼睛疲劳过度，后来进入湘北篮球队也都是以运动为主，所以他才能拥有这一副绝佳的视力——他清楚地看到那个人就是流川。

他还是不敢相信，怎么自己想要的事，实现的概率非常小的事，却就这么成真了？

流川是不会在这个时候回去看母校的。就算他是个对樱木以外其他人都礼貌的人，他要回母校也早该回过了。他不会特意挑在这个时候，学校里都没有人。

樱木自己又是为什么去湘北呢？他只是在找流川的时候，因为没有方向而迷茫，顺便去母校散散心而已。

他几步走上前，流川正好迎面向他撞来。樱木侧了侧身子，伸出一只脚踩上流川的自行车的前轮。流川骑得不快，所以来得及及时刹车。

流川才看到是他，微微皱眉，好像在疑惑为什么樱木会出现在这里，目光却显露不耐，是他们照常的相处方式中，流川会露出的表情。

他像是要开口说出“走开”之类的话。他根本不会问樱木他为什么会在这里。他就算有一点好奇，但也没有知道的需求。但是还没有等他开口，樱木就先开了口。

“好久……好久不见。”

这句话说得实在太奇怪了。

这句话本身很正常，他们确实也有一段时间没有见面——不过相对于从高中到今年初见面的时间间隔，从上次聚会到这次见面的时间根本不值一提。

但是这句话在他们俩之中就不适用了，不能仅仅用怪异来形容。樱木正是察觉到这句话不应该出现在这种场合，或者说在他们俩的关系中，这句话总是不应该出现的，所以只是短短几个字，他这句话也说得磕磕绊绊。难道他真的想见流川吗？

是的，他想见流川。所以尽管不知道流川的去向，也像只流浪狗一样出来到处游荡。

今天天气很好，阳光灿烂，微风徐徐，春天到了。

但如果今天下雨呢？他是不是还会利用唯一剩下的一天休息日出去寻找流川？只是空抱着能够偶遇流川的希望？下雨的话，他一个人走在路上，海边的风会吹得更冷。遇不到流川的话，他心里会想些什么？在阴郁的天气里，面对一个突如其来闯入他的脑海里的人，不是恋人，又不是朋友，他会感到忧郁吗？他最好记得带一把伞，不然流浪狗淋了雨会显得自己很可怜。

但是他想见到流川绝对不是因为他见到流川会开心，所以才想见到他。那样的话，就是感情方面的事了。现在的他绝不是因为喜欢流川才想要见他，这一点是樱木可以确定的。都是因为他无法走上正轨的性幻想。但幻想之所以是幻想，它是不需要和真实相连接的。除此之外，他非要见到流川，就没有理由了。

是他想要见到流川，所以才替自己找了个借口吗？难道一切都不是按照他以为的方向，而是从感情出发，只是他不愿承认？

他一直给流川足够的关注度。记得和山王比赛那一场，他受了伤，快要撑不下去，他却依然面对着众人，开玩笑说不要把天才和流川那种平凡人相提并论。他为什么时刻都要让流川和自己相提并论？他到底是想要打败流川，还是只是想要赶上流川，和他平起平坐？他后来为什么没有继续打篮球？因为失去了一直被他承认的对手吗？

但是他现在想要见到流川，这一点是毋庸置疑的。原因暂且可以不用理会。既然满足了想要见到他的渴望，原因是什么又有什么重要的？

流川将车头向旁边一摆，准备绕过他。樱木一把抓住了流川的车把手，“你！”

“想打架吗？我可没时间陪你。”。

怎么人人都以为他找流川只有打架一件事？

“流川，你住哪里？”樱木好不容易才问出口。

“跟你没关系。”樱木问得太突然了，一般人都不会如实相告。流川倒是没有像一般人一样对他的意图产生质疑，只是简单地拒绝了回答。

流川抬脚准备再蹬自行车，樱木向右跨了一步，正好站在车头前，挡住他的去路，两只手抓住车把手。

“我是说，我可以去找你喝酒。”樱木没有看着流川说出这句话。

“我不喝酒。”

樱木终于抬头正视流川的双眼，“上次聚会你明明喝了！”

“为什么你要找我喝酒？”

樱木以为流川会对他咄咄提出一大串问题，毕竟他的行为实在是太可疑了。但流川只是说了这一句话，之后便没有继续说话。樱木不知道流川到底是懒得对他产生好奇心，还是头脑过于单纯。

“我想……找你聊聊。”

“没时间。”

几度被拒绝，樱木的怒气陡然攀升。但是他忍住没有对流川叫喊，他握紧拳头直视着流川，流川一脸满不在乎地看着他，也有些不耐烦。

樱木松开了流川的车把手，也移开了自己的位置，不再挡着流川。但还没等流川反应过来继续蹬动自行车，他却绕到车后座直接坐下。巧得很，这辆自行车恰好是有后座的。

“你骑吧，骑到最后我就知道你住在哪里了。”

此时，流川对樱木终于产生了足够强的好奇心，他确实想知道樱木花道到底为什么突然和他这么热络。

流川给了樱木地址，终于能够脱身。原来这次流川回来住的是酒店，他没有说为什么不住在家里，樱木也没有问。

流川完全可能给他一个假的地址，他也意识到了这一点。但现在他无法证实这件事，他只能希望流川不要骗他，因为他真的会去找他。

然后樱木便立即返回。在回去的路上，他一直在反复地背流川给他的地址和房间号。因为心不在焉还坐过了站。


	17. Chapter 17

17

酒、安全套和润滑剂。

樱木和流川见面不是为了做爱，他也不想将幻想付诸现实。但是为了以防万一，他还是把可能需要的东西都准备好了，并且带在了身上。

他不是为了做爱，这一点需要说明。在他眼里，流川不是一个供他用来发泄一时莫名其妙蓬勃滋生的性欲的容器。他去找流川，询问他的地址，不是为了立马拿上做爱时需要的工具去和他做爱的。

性并不令他感到困扰。对于他来说，性就是他的日常所需品之一。但在他有意识地准备好安全套和润滑剂时，却想到风俗店里，那张饥渴地伸出舌头，要来含住他尚未完全勃起的阴茎的嘴，他便感到一阵恶心。

他所厌恶的不是做爱时需要用到的物品，他也不是想要在不使用这两样物品的前提下和流川做爱。他所厌恶的，是在流川对他的态度还和以前一样冷淡、戒备的时候，他自己却有意识地准备一场没有预热过的、流川并不知情的性爱，或者说是性交？

他将可能要参与的不是一场经过情节发展，精心准备最终成果的盛宴，没有其他人合乎情理的参与，替代情节循序渐进的只是他私人的想象。他被自己无法控制的幻想所主导，以为幻想几乎能成为区别于他的另一个个体，与他能够交流、切磋。

他这一头打得火热，被他作为同谋对象的人，却像是活在另一个平行宇宙中，或是另一个梦里。丝毫不被他幻想出的形象所影响，那是真正脱离于樱木之外、作为一个真实的个体存在的人。

明明知道幻想只是虚构，是一种无法触及的精神力量，但幻想中的形象如此鲜明，想到现实中的那个人却丝毫不受他幻想的力量的影响，与他的幻想竟然毫无瓜葛，还是有些无法端正认知，导致思维的晕眩。

就像将阴茎或手指插进一个干涩的、不熟悉的、且没有温度的入口，可能是阴道，也可能是肛门，那是属于谁的并不重要，总之是一个不认识的人。在强烈的灯光下，脸部的皮肤也依旧黑得看不清楚，就像阴影如影相随。那是一种十分令人不适的感觉。远不止不适。

不被接受。不仅仅对于被进入的一方是强迫的行为，对于进入的一方，像是惩罚一般，通过对自身刻意的鞭挞，达到削减一切欲望的目的。要使得进入的东西也变得同样冰凉，失去知觉。

流川住的酒店离樱木现在的家不远，他当天晚上便去找流川。

他不知道流川什么时候会离开。看流川悠哉地骑自行车的样子，今天走的可能性不大。极有可能明天走，今天是休息日的最后一天。

尽管运动员的休假与普通上班族不太一样，但在能够选择的情况下，樱木不想用概率做赌注。他不想等到下一次。谁知道还有没有下一次。他还能够像今天这么幸运吗？如果只是巧合，怎么会容许再发生第二次？

他已经走到酒店大门口，却在外面徘徊着不进去。他现在倒是正经地犹豫着是不是应该去找流川。

尽管在没有流川地址的时候，他迫切地想要见到流川。

想要找到他，就像一场已知目的地的探险。在未到达的时候，朝着明确的目标勇往直前，心里没有丝毫杂念。无论要付出什么代价，只要能够到达目的地，就会不遗余力地完成。

寻找流川当然没有探险危险，也谈不上付出什么代价。但当他决定让自己想要见到流川的时候，当他将这个念头的水阀打开的时候，他确实特别想要见到流川。甚至流川的形象，流川给他留下的感觉，都变得温柔起来。流川与“温柔”这两个字是不相符的，只是对流川的思念，将樱木印象中流川的气质变得朦胧起来。

他与流川相识多年。尽管在他认识的人中，与他认识的时间，比他和流川认识时间长的不算少，更别说他和流川这么多年没有联系。但是流川对他影响依旧很大，比他自己意识到得要大得多。尤其这个人还半路跑了。

他当时卯足了劲要打败流川，就算有再厉害的对手，他依然没有忘记打败流川的想法。但是流川却在自己还没有打败他的时候就走了，说什么要去篮球的国度挑战更强的对手，一点都不把自己这个天才放在眼里。

他是天才吗？当然是了。晴子这么说，他也这么认为。但为什么流川那种算不上天才的人却不将他视为对手？安西教练对他说过，他需要比流川勤奋三倍才有可能在高中赶上流川。是他不够勤奋吗？没有来得及超越流川，所以流川不将他放在眼里？

也正是中间多年空白的原因，樱木对流川的印象依然停留在当年，连带着他的高中生活。仿佛流川的身上不仅有着流川本人，还有十六岁的樱木自己，和湘北灿烂的夏日。

就这样，流川的身上带着归处的味道，樱木像一片寻根的落叶，飘飘荡荡地安稳落下。

他认为，到目前为止，他在流川的人生中只参与了高中那一段，就如同流川也只参与了他高中那不到两年的时间一样。对他而言，流川仍旧是过去的形象，他对流川也是那时的樱木花道。

并不是他们各自都没有改变，而是对于彼此的参与和影响，都只是维持在分开的时候的水平。

对于彼此来说，对方都没有往前进。个体是前进了，但无法知道对方成长的程度。如果直接用现在的自己所具有的性格，及已经习惯了的待人接物的方式去对待对方，或许会担心对方是否能够适应，也担心自己是否能够在对方的这种适应中完成基本的交流。

尽管对于他们俩来说，对于对方的“担心”不太现实，或者说冒出头的程度不足够使这种担心引起本人的注意，但他们确实都受到了强度不同、却类型相同的情绪的影响。

正因为在某种程度上来说，他们对于对方是带着自己的记忆，和某段生活的时光活在过去的人，像是活的储藏体，而樱木在自己的幻想中又和流川反复亲密——不仅在肉体上。这种肉体的纠缠无可避免地转移到了情感的关系上。

不是说仅靠樱木自己突发奇想的幻想，他就斩钉截铁地认定自己爱上了流川。他所认知到的情感离“爱”还很远，那是一种从过分亲密的肉体上，分离出来的情感上的接近，近似于现实中的一种朦胧的好感。

因此，在无法察觉到的催化中，同是归处与好感的流川，在樱木心中的形象才会日益变得柔和、温润，被一层温暖的水雾所拥拢，与他最初冷淡的形象极不相符。

樱木盯着阶梯上的出入口，总感觉流川就要从那里走出来。那种感觉强烈到令他自己都被迫惊讶，因此受骗了许多次。走出来的人不少，也有进去的人，进去的人再出来，都不是流川。

流川真的住在这里吗？他很有可能给自己一个假的地址。他可以这么做。尽管流川似乎不会做这么无聊的事。就算别人要找他麻烦，他依然会说实话的。他就是这种人。不知道是该说有血性，还是怕麻烦。

樱木没有在进去之前抽一支烟冷静一下。如果流川真的就住在这里，他怕下一刻流川就会离开。

所以，尽管他的心情没有平复下来，没有将自己的状态调整到最好，他仍然在此时进去了。他发觉自己无法调整好状态。无论他做什么，他都感到不自然。

在他敲门之后，房间里没有立刻发出响声，他担心流川是不是骗他的。

流川打开了门。动作慢吞吞的，樱木想。

流川对他没有樱木想得那么不客气，中规中矩地让樱木进了门，没有嘲讽他“果然来了”，或是说“和你根本没什么话好聊的”，也没有说“请进”、“您好”之类的敬语，只是一如既往地沉默，不必要说话的时候就不会开口。

因为年纪的原因，高中时期一刻不停的拌嘴似乎也有所收敛。大概双方都是如此，樱木明白。不只是流川，他自己也已经不如那时的他那么冲动了。至少，流川的沉默还带有他一贯的风格，没有变成樱木完全陌生的样子。

所以尽管樱木因此有些不自在，产生了像是有拥挤的气体堵在胸腔内，盘旋着形成飓风的不顺畅的感觉。但对于使他产生这种感觉的流川，一时不经意的态度也能被原谅。

樱木将一扎啤酒和两瓶清酒放在电视旁边的矮几上，另一只手依然维持着插在裤子口袋里的姿势，双腿分开站立着。

不是因为流川没有请他坐下他才站着，他只是想要站着。

流川的房间一侧有一扇视野开阔的窗户，他在透过玻璃看窗外的夜景。当樱木顺着流川的视线看过去的时候，也看到了自己站立着的身影被映在玻璃上。在他的视线焦距从远处调节到处在近处的自己的形象时，他几乎吓了一跳。

明明只是一时沉浸在窗外沉静的夜景里，却突然看到自己无比真实又熟悉的身影，好像从虚幻的漂浮突然掉入真实的湖水里。

在被真实冲进意识的深潭之前，他丝毫没有察觉到，刚才自己已经陷入了虚拟的幻想。他并不讨厌自己，但当他因为看到自己真实的身体，而被召唤回现实时，那种从高空中被打落的冲击感让他不由得感到一阵恐怖。

汽车疾驰而过的声音好像是从很空旷的远处传来，在听到耳朵里的时候，变成了悠扬的曲调。

樱木突然觉得这时的夜景和流川的气质很相似。声音明明流在每一道血管里，却又总是被吞没。在这场夜景里，似乎逐渐生出一张洁白的脸。

今天是大好的晴天，夜空里没有什么遮蔽的云，能够看出大概明天也是晴天。尽管夜色已经十分浓重，但夜空的黑蓝色却一点也不显得厚重沉滞。樱木觉得那很像流川的头发和虹膜的颜色。

他并没有因为在细节上每一次对流川的注意，就如此轻易地对流川产生好感。关于流川的性幻想还没有达到足够的地位将他的喜好完全扭转。

他对流川另类的感知，源自于高中时期他与流川应有的情谊推迟的结果。

流川对他的影响没有因为相处时间的短暂就顺其自然得以削弱。在过于年轻的学生时代，因为笨拙的自尊和无法克制的冲动导致俩人一直针锋相对，即便在合作过后，也没有建立起适当的友谊。

在多年之后的重逢中，当年未曾发育的情感，像是埋怨着压抑了如此之久，而吸取着稀少的养分，以主人无法理解的怪异的方式生长。

不仅仅是怪异的方式，在主人所能够意识到的层面，也被波及了催化的影响。被欠了许多年的春风吹拂，这才一丝丝地姗姗来迟。

在主人尝试理解的过程中，缓慢地将他包裹起来，制造出一个不容许主人再犯下错误的茧，势必要让自己得到应有的成长和发展。

樱木在玻璃上看到了自己活在真实世界中的形象之后，因为受到了冲击，立即选择了坐下的方式。

流川坐在床上，看上去好像下一刻就要倒下去睡着。他一点也不介意樱木在这里，或者说是不在乎。

樱木很奇怪流川平时到底都在干些什么。难道他不分昼夜地练习篮球？所以无时无刻都这么困？

他又站起来，换了个位置，走到流川身旁，坐在唯一一张床上，递给流川一罐打开的啤酒，并不等流川接过去，先喝了一口自己手里的。

流川没有接，偏着头看着樱木递给他的啤酒，好像在表示疑惑。

樱木晃了晃铝罐，有些液体被晃出了罐口，打在樱木的手指上，再沿着他的手指流下罐壁。

他像是明白了流川的意思，也了解流川原本就是惜字如金的人，没有等他开口，自己先主动解释，“找你喝酒。”

流川看起来却更加疑惑，还有些不乐意。他的脸上很难得出现如此丰富的表情。

他对樱木的话的真实性感到十分怀疑，但他不会在这件事上费过多心思。纵使他明知疑点重重，所做出的的反应还是会和没有察觉到的人所做出的一样。

他终于接过了酒。

樱木正好带了两瓶清酒。他们都没有用房间里酒店自己提供的纸杯，对着瓶口像是喝啤酒一样不像样地喝了起来。

流川不常喝酒。他能喝一些，虽然从未醉过，但根据以前喝过一些就头晕的状况判断，他知道自己是喝不了多少的。尤其清酒后劲比较大，他一般尽可能不会选择喝清酒。

这次和樱木喝没有杯子，量的多少难以控制，他只是浅浅地喝了几口，就不再喝了。

樱木喝酒的历史比流川长，虽然不算海量，但在这方面，他有把握自己是在流川之上的。所以没什么顾虑，喝得很快。

一方面他也是不知道该说些什么，为了堵住自己的嘴，给都不说话而显得尴尬的气氛一个解释的理由，只能不停地喝酒。

流川面无表情地看着樱木不停地给自己灌酒。他竟然真的如他所说找到自己的住处，带了这么多酒，并且真的只是喝酒。

不过樱木也没有逼他喝。如果樱木自己想喝，就让他喝吧。虽然他体积这么大，在流川的房间里有点占地方，难以忽视他的存在。

不过樱木还是高估了自己，或者说是一时判断失误。他喝得太猛了，几乎把清酒当水来喝。

只过了十几分钟，后劲很快上头。他感觉自己先是身体越来越热，然后感到脸颊滚烫。等他感到自己的头晕乎乎的时候，才意识到自己有点醉了。不过值得庆幸的是，等他过了几分钟，却没有感到程度继续加深，没有想吐的感觉，不算难受，只是身体有些飘。他能够感到思考速度在减慢，无法活跃地思考多件事情，但是他无法控制这件状态的持续。

他现在所坐着的地方就是床，他只要向后仰倒就能躺下。他现在需要这么做。但是这是流川的床，他还没有醉到胡作非为的程度。

他看着流川，发现流川也在看着他。

之前聚会的时候，或许是他和流川离得太远，就算他和流川有过独处的时候，但是当时他们所在位置的光线过于黯淡，那时他没能发现流川的脸是不是因为喝酒红了起来。

但现在，樱木能看得很清楚。他虽然头有些晕，但各个感官依然灵敏，仍然能看得很清楚，不知什么时候开始，流川的脸罩上了一层淡淡的粉色。

他注意到流川的酒瓶里还有很多酒，根本没有下去几口。只是几口清酒就能让流川的脸改变颜色。

流川的皮肤本来就白，有一点点改变就能明显看出来。所以仅仅只是一点浅淡的粉色，也能够反映在他的脸上，引起差异。

事实上，樱木的脸红得更厉害，就是因为这样，流川才一直盯着他。

对于流川来说，樱木作为一个多年未见的高中同学，和关系不算好的队友，出现在流川的房间里，先是莫名其妙地突然要找流川喝酒，刚喝没多久，自己却先醉得一塌糊涂，怎么都算不上体面。

流川问他：“你什么时候喝完，我想睡觉了。”

樱木没有回答他的问题，指了一下被流川放在一边的酒瓶，“不喝？”

“不太能喝。”流川倒是没有拒绝回答他这种“没什么意义”的问题。

因为对于他们来说，彼此都没有问过对方与私人生活有关的问题，没有尝试过直接从对方那里得到对方的信息。就算想要了解也不会直接询问，就算从他人那里无法得到自己想要的答案，也不会去问当事人。

从流川的角度来说，他是无所谓的。他对他人的好奇心一直就不强，他更加注重与自我的交流和突破。

而樱木，他认为如果对流川表达出自己想要从他身上得到一些答案的迹象，哪怕只是微不足道的信息，类似于“从哪一年开始打球”，那他就承认了自己比流川弱。

所以这个问题本不该出现在他们之间。

“上次聚会你还喝酒！”樱木立即不满地指责。语气其实更像是埋怨。

“那是因为聚会有那么多人在。前辈也在。”

樱木将信将疑地眯起眼看着流川，拉长了声音，“原来你不会喝酒啊……”

他只是因为找到了一件流川比不上自己的事，而且流川竟然这么轻易就承认了，心里不禁有些窃喜。仅仅是对流川的弱势单纯的嘲讽，看起来却像是要借此谋划什么诡计。

流川没有理睬樱木的嘲笑。

“那……啤酒能喝吗？”只有自己在喝，樱木觉得这样显得他有多无所事事的样子。

确实是他自愿来找流川的，但流川却只是看着他喝酒。也可以这么说，是他来打扰流川，跑到流川住的地方，一个人自斟自饮，流川却置身事外。他觉得流川至少要从和他的相处中得到些什么，首先要让流川参与进来。

流川想了想，点点头。

樱木打开一罐啤酒，递给流川。流川没有拒绝，一口接一口地喝起来。

在酒劲的促进下，樱木放松了许多，话逐渐多了起来。

“你去美国的时候，我没去送你。你去东京的时候，我也没去送你。”樱木抬起自己手里的酒瓶晃了晃，“就当为你践行吧。迟到的。”

“用不着。本来也没人送。”

对于送行这回事，流川一点也不在意。他当然不是完全没有人类的情感。离开生活已久的地方，离开熟悉的队友，多少还是有一些感慨的。但与他的理想和野心相比，连构成选择题的可能性都没有。

樱木好不容易能够将自己的真心话说出口，而不是像争强好胜的孩子一样，因为一些没有意义的话题展开毫无逻辑的辩论。他不想吵架。

这不仅仅是用一时冲动包装出的“勇气”，他只是有些头脑发热，但还没有到失去理智的程度，他的思考能力依然健全。他在说出这番话之前，就已经在心中权衡过利弊。

他认为自己的行为是一种进步。他希望能有机会将自己的真心话说给流川听。

例如现在，趁他的自尊心松懈的空当，突破他昂贵又固执的倔强，在那些话被说出口的时候，甚至不像是真的。

他不一定期待流川会立马转变态度。但如果他能够对自己诚实的话，他想自己起码可以得到一些安慰。

但流川的态度却完全否定了他在与自我挣扎中，所做出的付出的价值。哪怕流川埋怨他，他都可以坦然接受流川的责怪，起码那证明他的暗自较劲是有意义的。

但流川却对此丝毫不介意。这对樱木来说甚至还是件好事，他不用承担来自他人的责怪，他不会陷入是否对不起他人的反省中。但樱木却依然无法摆脱对于这件事的纠结。

无论流川是否理解他的好意，樱木的目的不是为了使自己的态度与流川的态度相当，幼稚地要在他们之间找到公平。

迟到了这么久，他才肯承认他对流川感到难堪的愧疚，他不是为了二分之一的可能性，才冒险说出自己的真心话，安慰一个看似冰冷的人。他可以说是为了流川，也可以说是为了自己。

他失去父亲之后，便一直一个人生活，即使有洋平这样的好朋友在他身边，但朋友不能如影随形，家里只有他一人。他知道那种感觉。他再怎样靠近墙壁，家里却依然只有他一人。但这里是日本，是神奈川，他不会被困在家里。他可以去找他的朋友，或者只是出去走走散散心。这是他所熟悉的地方，他不用担心。而且后来很快，他就习惯了家里只有他一个人的生活。他也不常待在家里，在进篮球社之前，大多和洋平他们混在一起。

他不知道流川的家庭是怎样的，他不知道流川的父母在日本还是在国外，他也不知道流川去了美国之后是否就是孤身一人——但这种可能性很大。

每当他想到流川一个人踏上去往美国的飞机，脑海中就不由自主地浮现生动的场景。机场送行的人寥寥无几，那些曾经对他痴迷的“流川命”或许已经失去对他的狂热，他带着行李头也不回地离开。

其实想想，那时流川也只有十六岁。一个少年只身前往异国他乡，美国再怎样是他梦想的国度，流川是否有一刻感到过孤独？

樱木每每想到存在这种可能，就不敢再想。他甚至会觉得，是自己对不起流川。

他没能亲眼看到流川离开的样子，不知道流川离开的时候心情怎样，状态好不好，会不会在飞机上逐渐远离日本的时候，一个人偷偷地抹眼泪。他会不会受骗？不知道他的英语练习得怎么样了。本来就不爱说话，沟通或许会是个很大的问题。

樱木不知道当时的情况是怎样的，所以很害怕现实会像他想的那样。

他知道自己没有必要为流川担心，也不想这么做。但可能是他自己内心认为，自己不去送行不够义气，所以才跨越不了这个问题，才会时常想到流川离开的场景，和他去美国的时候会发生的事。

一件没有做的事正因为本可以做却没有做，在这种触手可及、却又因为一念之差，而硬生生无法实现的距离中，才更容易让人产生强烈的愧疚感，于是在想象中会将自己原本能够起到的作用夸大数倍。

其实就算那时樱木去了，流川的心情也不见得会有多少波动。只是在分别之前短暂的见面，能带来什么呢？只是见到同学和队友的脸。他们甚至连感情基础都还未建立。

上次流川去东京回队练习，樱木也没有去送行。和前一次一样，他依然是故意不去的。他不想面对流川离开。

他与流川依然只是老同学、前队友，分别的时候能说什么？想到那种场景，樱木就有些无所适从。

既然这样，他又怎么会认为，自己想要在高中的时候为流川去美国送行呢？

因为已经错过，所以相比于做出这件事所要面对的困难，错过的感觉和后果更折磨他。相比之下，他就突然忘了横亘在目标之前的难题了。再来一次的话，结果很可能还是一样的。他根本用不着愧疚。


	18. Chapter 18

18

樱木突然靠近流川，鼻尖几乎抵上流川的鼻尖。他没有刻意控制自己变得不平稳的呼吸，让炽热的鼻息喷在流川的脸上，流川没有躲。

他是不是觉得樱木在对自己挑衅？所以他为了不落下风，并没有拉开如此亲密的距离？

樱木轻声说：“流川，做吧。”

他现在的声音和十六岁时的声音相比，变化很明显，声音低沉了很多。当然流川的声音也变了，没有少年时期那么脆生生的。但是樱木的声音因为语气陡然变化，所以听起来和那时差别太大，给人一种他的心智成长得比他现在的年龄要快的感觉。

流川在樱木刚靠近他的时候没有躲开，却在樱木说完这句话，仍然盯着自己的时候，向旁边转过脸。

他似乎不太适应和樱木长时间近距离地对视。对视时总是要交换些什么，他们有什么好交换的？他们都不够了解对方，也不够喜欢对方。最多只是存在类似朋友的好感。他们之间没有公开地拥有过，这些能够支撑起长时间对视的交换，所需要的信息。

但他也不讨厌樱木如此靠近他。和他呼吸同一口空气，循环利用彼此呼出的二氧化碳，这已经足够亲密。亲密得像是已经借由气体的交换进入到对方的身体，尤其这个场面还是由樱木主导才得以发生，更多的掌控权和发挥的自由，握在樱木手里，但流川在接受的过程中却并没有产生反感的情绪。

他熟悉樱木的味道，樱木的味道没有变。庆幸樱木没有用强烈地能够盖过本身体味，或是过于强调自身的工具改变自己的气味，他闻起来没有让流川紧张。

在湘北的时候，打球一出汗，很难不散发味道，除了无法避免的汗水的咸味，每个人散发出的基本上都是自己原本的体味。当然也有人使用类似发蜡这种会散发出香味的物品，在某种程度上，这些附加物的气味也会丰富这个人的味道。樱木的一头卷发是天生的，他从不用发蜡。所以他的味道就是他自己原本的味道。

流川经常靠着他。不是肉体上的触碰，而是位置上的邻近。虽然也解释不清他们俩的位置总是如此靠近的原因，但流川确实因此而很熟悉樱木的味道。

流川不能准确形容樱木的气味，但他不讨厌。在那段共处的日子里，他也习惯了樱木的气味。比起思考樱木的气味对他的影响，他因为过于习惯，且并不讨厌樱木的气味，而对那种气味熟视无睹，就像闻不到自己的味道一样。对于他来说，樱木的气味存不存在没什么差别。

但在分别多年之后，他又再次近距离接触到樱木，那种气味钻入到他的鼻腔里，他突然意识到这种气味的存在。那种让他非常熟悉的味道，也在他意识到自己对樱木的气味的态度后，第一次确定了他确实不讨厌那种气味，而不仅仅是顺着身体对那种气味的反应，在自然地接受中，忽视它的存在。

此时他还不能简单地将樱木的气味判断为好闻还是不好闻、喜欢还是不喜欢。

他们的关系处在一种悬而未决的状态，仅有不完全的迹象表明内心的隐约贴近，但表面公开的却是以对手的身份相处。虽然他们不像恋人一样，需要一句告白来确定彼此的关系，但心底对自己不准确的猜测仍有担忧，而且也不认为有必要开口询问对方的想法，被对方奚落的不甘彻底打消不足为奇的焦虑。

所以这么多年来，尽管他们在彼此眼里都相当突出——无论是以正面形象还是以眼中钉的方式——他们都未能成为朋友。就算是普通朋友。

樱木单手掐住流川的下巴，用力将他的脸拧过来。尽管动作看似有些粗暴，但他知道流川是不会这么容易就被伤到的。

流川确实因为这个突如其来的、具有操控性的行为而惊讶。樱木又靠得更近了些，手上的动作相当斩钉截铁。之前他转过头的决心并不大，所以就顺着樱木的力道转过脸，没有因此而多受罪。

“做吧，流川。”樱木的语气变得更加急切，喷出的气息也不如之前和缓。

他这次没有等流川作出回应，像是催促着流川接受自己的提议，更进一步地双手搂住了流川的腰，轻轻一抬下巴就吻到了流川的唇。

流川根本还没有理解他那句话是什么意思，被吻住的时候完全一头雾水，他刚想张开嘴说话，樱木就趁机吻得更加深入。

对于流川，接受樱木的舌头这件事还过于强烈，但他当下没有生气，而是震惊。于是他立即闭紧了嘴。

樱木的舌头在他的齿列外侧舔舐，嘴唇交替吸吮着他的上下唇。最初只是轻碰一下的接触，逐渐转变成加入唾液的湿吻，好像一发展到这种程度，就加入了身体内部的东西，亲密度就瞬间攀升。

如果说最初简单的干燥的嘴唇触碰让流川只是疑惑——但奇怪的是，在他的第一反应中，却不存在对于是否能够接受这种行为的思考——那后来的湿吻就让他不得不想要停止这个过程。

他最初尝试推开樱木的肩膀，但樱木的手臂一用力，便将他的腰紧紧箍住。他的身体顺势紧贴在樱木的身上，樱木的舌头还在尝试进入他的嘴里。

先不说他是否能够接受樱木的舌头进入到他的嘴里，舌头相缠的亲密度，和他们为什么要做这件事的疑问，夺取了他主要的注意力。

他推不开樱木的肩膀，他不能和樱木比拼蛮力。接着他的双手顺着樱木的手臂下移，抓住他的手腕，将他箍住自己腰部的双臂分开。比力气，他当然是比不过樱木的。樱木手臂的力量比他想象得大得多，连只是拉开一段距离都很难做到。

他在这种场合下更加惊疑，是樱木的力气本身就大得惊人，还是在这种事情上也要用上这么大的力？

樱木愈加贴近流川的身体。流川为了躲开樱木，在樱木靠近他的同时，也在向后退。直到碰到床，膝盖一弯，整个人连带着扒在他身上的樱木都倒了下去。

流川的双手抵在樱木的锁骨处，挡住他的亲近。

他无法撼动樱木，哪怕只是将两人之间的距离拉开一点，仅仅是保持现状，就让他不得不用上足够大的力气。樱木不打篮球之后，不知道有没有继续进行力量训练。流川在一年级与海南一战之后也逐渐认清自己的弱点，增强力量训练和耐力训练。他本身力气也不小，但此时对上樱木，却好像一点也体现不了那些已加大强度的训练的效果。

“起来。”流川一向话少。不过此时他也很难一次性连续说很多话，他不想让樱木看出，于自己而言，与他的力量对抗是件体力活。那个白痴肯定又会毫不留情地嘲笑他的。

樱木似乎有些生气，眉头微微向中间聚拢。五官的轮廓比少年时期还要利落，明明是个早已进入社会的成年人，与流川再次见面之后也一直表现得成熟稳重，此时不快的表情却像个孩子，固执又郁闷。被唾液润湿的嘴唇赌气般地微微撅起，一定闷着很多抱怨的话却不肯主动说出口。

“你听到我说的话了吧。”尽管不愿意主动说明，但他还是开了口。

他在提示？还是在埋怨？越到结尾声音越小。不仅表情像小孩子，脾气也像小孩子了。以前的樱木总是被他背后的樱木军团说是“单纯王”，智商是中学生，脾气却是十足的小孩子。现在他的小孩儿脾气也上来了，竟然委屈起来。

“什么？”流川更加无法理解现在的情况。

樱木幽怨地瞄了他一眼，又移开视线，嘴瘪了瘪。

就在流川对停滞的进程一筹莫展的时候——整个过程中，各阶段的发展都只持续了很短的时间，所以他也只是在樱木没有进一步行动的空白中思考了几秒。只是在主观感觉上，时间似乎过去了很久——樱木突然更用力地压在他身上，头靠近他的脸，流川抵在他锁骨位置的手也被迫压了下去，陷在床垫里。

樱木两只手各拉着流川的一只手压在流川头部的两边，他的目光带着被拒绝的失望，和理应被接受的委屈，凝视着流川的脸。从流川幽深的瞳孔，看到流川上挑的眼尾，再直接下滑到流川已经被自己吻到湿润的嘴唇。

流川本能挣动了几下，“你喝醉了吧？”

樱木的手像是长在床垫上，把他牢牢钉在原地，挣不开。

“没有！”流川不正面回复他的问题让他更加生气。不知道是因为生气、害羞还是喝酒，他的脸有些红。

流川现在的脸倒是更红。他刚才因为喝酒，脸就有些发红。樱木不知道流川的酒量怎么样，上次聚会时坐得远，也没有注意到他的脸是不是喝了酒就容易变红。但这次两个人单独喝酒，他发现那只狐狸可是没喝多少脸就红了。

这对他这次和流川见面倒是好事，虽然可能有些趁人之危，但他知道自己并不是强迫狐狸，顶多算是借酒助兴。

樱木被流川的忽视惹恼，仗着自己的力气压制住了流川，也不顾他的意愿，低下头去吻他。

流川向侧边转过脸躲避樱木直接的吻，樱木顺势亲吻着他露出的颈部和耳后。

樱木想要使现在的局面进一步得到发展。尽管流川并没有给他明确的允许，他们也尚且不是自然接受性爱的关系。也正是因为这样的顾忌，所以他没有放任本能的欲望，只是试探着吸吮了一下流川颈部的肌肤。

他感觉到流川的腿微弱地轻蹬了一下，他立刻知道流川对他的亲吻是有感觉的。本能是不会说谎的，就算那个人是流川，也依然无法逃避本能反应的限制。

于是他在吸吮和亲吻交替的情况下，在再一次的吸吮中进一步伸出舌尖。与皮肤相比，要炽热得多的舌头，填补了两瓣嘴唇之间无法填满的空白。

流川的呼吸突然变得迅疾，肩膀节制地轻耸，像是在逃离这种行为。然后不知是为了单纯地平复这股冲动，还是不想要暴露自己的反应，他刻意地缓慢呼气。

樱木把这当作是流川给予他的认可和允许。他认为他们达成了一致，也就下意识减小了按着流川的力道。他的动作也大胆了些，撑起自己的上半身，转移了压迫在流川身上的压力。也方便他能够更加自由地移动自己的身体，以便他顺着流川的颈线一道道舔舐。

他压在流川上半身的力道减小，重力自然落到了下半身。他们的胯部更加紧密贴合。

樱木在刚刚仍在喝酒时就有些硬了，流川在他面前晃着，他无法控制住脑子里不出现他曾经幻想过的那些画面。之前他幻想的时候控制不了，现在依然无法控制。鲜活得比真人还要艳丽，声情并茂地上演一出出春宫戏。他生出一种酒还没有喝完，自己就会因为幻想而被烧干的错觉。

他的胯下逐渐变得滚烫，他没有触碰，并且在坐着的时候，双腿分开，丝毫没有外力施加在阴茎上，但是他还是能够感觉到那里像是烧了起来。

他多次确认那里勃起的明显度不会过于容易被察觉。但出乎他的意料，就算在他们仍旧只是规矩喝酒时，他的阴茎已经硬了，仍然也是半勃起的程度，并不像他的错觉那样烫到一触即发。

他面前的流川像是一张流动的画布，将连续且放大的画面倾泻在他的眼前。想象的源泉便也受到了激励，脑海里的幻想体贴地丰富了画面和情节，以最快的方式形成完整的影像，和着现实正在进行的声音，配上与之交叠却要深入得多的声音。

流川的呼吸声近在迟尺，就算樱木实际上根本没有听到，他也能在自己的脑海里听到流川的呼吸，感觉到流川呼出的气息拂过他脸颊的触感。靠着对流川的呼吸节奏的猜测，他能够准确地和着这个节奏把流川好好地操干。他会善解人意地不去打乱流川的呼吸，给他一个舒适的性交节奏，起码要保证他无碍地呼吸。对吗？呼吸很重要。

他对自己的这种想法颇为满意，他已经做好准备，并且能够胜任。流川只要接受就好了。他已经预演过在现实中应该怎样去对待他，不是之前他幻想中那样漫无边际、任意放肆的单方面发泄。

停留在他脑海里的流川似乎总是很痛苦，一副不堪忍受的模样。尽管他总是因此而再次兴致勃发。

但如果这种情况发生在现实的场景中，他很可能会无法照顾对方的状况，就是要在流川已经精疲力竭时，将他榨碎捣烂才满足了下流的幻想。

樱木不知道流川对自己是不是有吸引力，或是有什么样的吸引力。什么模样的流川能够引起他的兴致？是不是以前的自己一直无法打败流川，才想要以另外一种方式去压倒他、碾碎他？这算是演化成另一种不同形式的获胜吗？

欲望比逻辑先到达脑子里。

或许打败流川也是一种欲望，只是现在急待樱木解决的，是以性为表现形式的欲望。而且在那种欲望中，他和流川并不是完全的敌对方，并不单纯地存在胜利和打败的对待方式。

对于流川，他确实具有想要破坏的想法。这一种破坏并不是极端意义上的身体或人格的拆解，与之相比要简单得多，只是通过性去占有，使自己处于主导的地位，并且自己的受益远超过对方。

但除此之外，他也想要温柔地拥抱住流川。尽管性爱的方式有些单向，只是他单纯地获取，流川没有太多的回应和同等的得到。但有一点是毋庸置疑的，流川并没有受到伤害。

在樱木的幻想里，流川也不会受到任何伤害。这种想法会破坏樱木的兴致，所以这一点是不可能存在的。

在幻想里，他想要像普通恋人那样，深入地与流川长时间地亲吻。流川因为处于被动的位置，所以不一定会有回应。不过这也确实说得通。他不在意这一点。流川有没有回应他都无所谓，就使用更加解释得通的版本吧。

流川不会给他回应，只是被迫地张开嘴接受，包括被他吸吮舌尖、啃咬嘴唇，都无力抵抗。腿连选择摆放姿势的力气也没有，被樱木嵌入双腿之间的腰，被动地决定了弯曲的程度和抬起的高度，在樱木腰部的摇摆间，附和着晃动。就只是这样。

樱木希望与流川的接触是安全、深入且稳定的，只是基础的一对一性交，没有其他新奇或不安定的因素。保持两人之间基本的联结——不仅指性爱上的连接，也是双方意见达成一致的产物。

尽管带着单方面的发泄性质，但在樱木的角度看来，他能够肯定他不想要流川作为被强奸的受害者被他控制，那种掌控欲不是一回事。他无法准确地限定这两者之间的区别，或许就只是程度上微妙的差异。

还有一点根本的不同，没有哪个强奸犯会想要在性交的时候对受害者温柔以待，更不会想要拥抱受害者。

可能樱木并不能称得上是“温柔”这个词的代言人，就算让他像个演员，去尝试表演这个词指定的内容，他也无法表现出这个词所具有的精髓。

但他很想要流川能够舒适地躺在他的怀里。或许因为体力不济，承受不了他在性方面的单向索取。但起码除此之外，他希望流川能够从自己对待他的方式中——不仅是抚摸、亲吻这些能够被看到和感受到的动作，还包括他对流川进行这些行为时，使用的节奏、力道与位置所代表的含义——体验到被抚慰的镇定，和近似于弥补的爱护。

现阶段，樱木是不会肯定自己对流川存有“爱护”的念头的。尽管在他的脑海里，用这个词来概括他十分想要对流川使用的方式较为恰当，但他对流川没有爱护的需要——他们的关系一直就不调和，无法拥有爱护的给予者与接受者两方稳定的身份位置。

悬而未决地没有统一对彼此的态度，一方抛出未解决的问题作为失误的交流方式，另一方又怀着少年高昂的自尊心，使发展愈加偏离正确的道路。

同时双方又因为没有意识到彼此之间需要解决的问题，并且也根本不知道彼此之间交好，才是对彼此最佳的渠道和目的。

最终造成着陆点的错误或遗漏，加入许多充当爆裂因子，却又完全提供不了任何帮助的成分，使情况复杂化。

所以他们的关系不仅难以描述，要使他们之间的关系从今往后能够变得平和起来——因为需要解决的源头就不清晰，所以仅仅只是缓和，还谈不上解决——也就更加难以下手。

或许他们自己也没有想过要使彼此之间的关系缓和点吧，至少是使自己感到舒适？万一他们就是喜欢这场没有真枪实弹的交战，却只是存在塑料棍棒的玩闹呢？

他人毕竟无法切身体验，无法明确他们关系的实质。但他们自己又恰好缺少对这方面的思考和关注，等当事人自己意识到，再去追逐问题本身，并不是不可能，只是最好不要主动抱有这种希望。

而这次樱木正好意识到了自己浮上水面的欲望，才打开了一道开口，主动提出自己的需求。尽管他没有说出原因。原因是什么？他可能自己都不知道。

但对于现在来说，那起码是一种进步。无论这一步是不是荒唐的，起码他已经逐步意识到，他和流川之间的关系不能是停滞不前的，不然他就会被毫无由来的欲望追赶。

最简单的欲望，由无法追溯到的、微不足道的、以至于无法察觉的念头，发展壮大到能够控制自己的欲望。他被自己忽视的念头反噬，成为欲望的食物。

他想，只要流川没有任何反应就可以。不抗拒也不接受，只是因为没有抵抗的力气，所以他能够安稳得手。

他需要传统的性交方式来连接起他和流川。下半身的插入与抽插，能够在满足他对于流川身体的欲望的同时，也保持拥有流川的安定感。

突出的阴茎总是像根脱离了形态的钉钩，抓住对方的身体，仿佛进入对方的身体，就能够长出倒刺。这种感觉能够让樱木保持对流川身体的占为己有。不是击溃流川的自我似的占有，更多是想要确信对流川的拥有，令他能够安下心来。

这是在他的幻想中一定得具备的部分。不仅作为性交的方式存在，而且更重要的作用是满足他心理上对流川的需求。

在保证最基本的联结之后，他想要尽可能多地把流川的上半身圈在自己的怀里，起码得用双臂环在他的所及范围内。他想要俩人皮肤相触的部分尽可能多。

如果他们是平面的，他希望的场景就是两个人像两张画皮一般紧贴在一起。他的体型较之流川要稍大一些，所以会是他的那张皮整张包裹住流川的。他像是确定自己的所有物的安全一般，以类似的方式确保对流川的拥有，依靠实体的触碰，加强拥有的实感。

他总是想不透流川在想什么，这只狐狸离得太远，所以如果他想要以性爱如此亲近的方式和流川建立联系，那他就得先将流川拉近。起码在自己的角度上，对流川再多加信任，并且培养出良好的情感，以便能够在心理上接受对方作为自己的性交对象。

就像是小孩子被分组活动时，首先要建立初步友谊一样。否则当面对陌生的人时，会很容易怀有抗拒的情绪，甚至是敌意，那么之后的合作便无法继续。

在完成接受对方的准备之后，樱木自然而然地想要对流川好一些。

似乎只是很纯粹的想法，想要对他好一些。不是非得要去讨好他，而是与以前他们相处时的方式不同，像是已经讲和，彻底转变态度，不再固执地视他为对手，甚至以超过普通朋友的标准，柔和地对待他。

如果说把流川比作一件物品，那此刻的樱木就是真正认识到，在他不小心的磕碰中，这件物品存在会碎的可能性，并且自己不希望那种情况的发生。他现在是以这种心态去对待流川的。当然在他的这种想法里，流川不是一碰就碎的。但一旦他所认知的流川在他眼里被赋予了会被伤害的可能，他就会为此而担忧，因而便会尤其注意，避免那种情况的发生。

并且他想要在性交的过程中，总是保持极高的亲密度。头部靠近，脸的位置最好是面对面。如果因为体位的限制，最好也有贴在一起的部分。就算没有接触的部分，也不能分离太远。比如传统的后入式，或许会很方便进行直接地抽插，但本就看不到对方的脸，连肢体触碰到的部分也少了很多，会降低许多对流川拥有的确定感。

以前他和交往过的女朋友做爱时也用过后入式，双方都认为这样更加享受。但在他和流川的做爱中，他却一点也不喜欢这个姿势。甚至会让他在幻想的时候，失去对下半身的注意，转而不得不将注意力转移到，要将流川的上半身贴近自己的急迫。

樱木不知道自己对流川夹杂在欲望之中，那种高涨的情感是什么。只是那种情感推着他，将他难以捕捉的、稍纵即逝的感觉，刻画成型，从身体内部挤出体外，成为那些最容易被理解的表达，例如“我想要对他好一点”的毫无由来的想法。

这种想法笼统又漫无目的，但没等他仔细去想，他的身体就会随之做出反应，就像身体各处都遍布大脑。

他的手想要抚摸流川的头发，他想要摸一摸，他看惯了的、以不同形式出现在他视线里那一头如纯墨般的黑发——被微风吹拂便飘扬起来的，被汗水沾湿的，在流川快速进攻时，随着他移动的方向快速扬起，然后在他跳投时，像朵长势异常茂盛的曼珠沙华旋转着开放的头发。

他想用自己的睫毛去感受流川脸颊的皮肤，在几乎零距离、视线无法收集到足够光线、并且无法对焦的场合下，用自己的睫毛去感知流川皮肤上细微的触感。没有再比睫毛更细腻、更能够细致地去感受变化的部位了。

这一切都只是源于他最直接的念头，和想要去行动的身体，而不去思考推动着发展的根本源头是什么。他还没有到必须思考到那些复杂问题的地步，对他来说，现状的需求只是一次满足他幻想中的场景的性爱就可以了。


	19. Chapter 19

19

樱木在流川的上身各处亲吻舔舐着，无规律地进行，试着挑起流川的兴趣，保持前戏的多变性，不会让流川感到乏味和无聊。

他一路移动到了流川的耳侧，流川的颈线因为被挑逗时引起的感觉而绷紧，好像正如临大敌，碰一下都会因过度惊吓而断掉似的。但又正是因为不想自己的紧张被察觉，而草木皆兵，小心翼翼地掩饰，却成了多此一举的自证。

“你不说话，就是答应了啊。”樱木在流川耳边犹疑地说，有点耍赖的意味。

但是他觉得狐狸为什么一直懂装不懂。直接的要求也提了，抱也抱了，亲也亲了，狐狸又不是活在真空里，不可能不明白他的意思。

流川的语气有些气愤，“谁说我答应了？”

樱木急忙把脸转到另一边，凑到流川那一侧，鼻尖几乎抵着鼻尖。说话的时候，嘴唇若有似无地时而摩擦着流川的嘴唇，“现在我们都做到这一步了，你不是也没拒绝吗？”

他这么近距离地看着流川，忍不住视线又向下移到流川被他润湿的嘴唇，他稍微偏一下头就吻到了流川。

他在流川的唇峰处轻吮，吻了两下，视线在过程中又上移，凝视着流川的双眼，像是在向他证实，也像是在用安慰的行为恳求。

流川甩了一下头，脱离了樱木的亲吻。他低下头，好让樱木难以捕捉他的唇。

“你到底在想什么，白痴？”流川有些责怪，又有些无奈。

樱木的额头贴在流川的额头上，“我也想知道你在想什么。”

流川保持被他抵着额头的姿势，视线上移，好像很不解，也有些不含责怪的惊讶，“嗯？”

樱木的脸从额头开始，向流川的脸紧贴，额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭在流川的脸颊上，最后，嘴唇模糊地顺着流川的下颚摩挲到耳廓。炽热的气息毫无阻拦地进入到流川的耳朵里，他刻意以这种方式在这个位置说话，“想和你做……”

流川沉默了一会儿，气氛突然变得认真起来，樱木也在等待他的回答。只是在他的颈边脸侧摩挲，没有进一步的动作。

樱木也在期待流川的回应。尽管以前他和流川的关系几乎从未和缓过，他没有必要非得用如此饱含耐心的方式安静等待，但他仍旧希望得到流川的许可。

但流川只是不耐烦地重复之前说过的话，“放开我。”

樱木不再按着流川的手，腾出两条手臂都去搂住流川的腰，流川的下身自然也贴得他更紧。

流川的双手得到了自由，抵在樱木的肩膀上，隔开俩人之间的距离。

樱木低头尝试去吻流川。他使用的力气并不算大，理所当然被流川挡住。他没有再继续往下压。

他将头埋在流川的锁骨处，沉闷的声音从流川的胸前传出，连带着流川的胸腔一起震动。这让流川感觉不太自然，像是被侵入。

“告诉你一个秘密。”

流川的双手原本抵在樱木的肩膀两边，在樱木的身体下滑，将头埋在他胸前之后，他的手便滑到了樱木的脖子两边。樱木不再继续凑近他的嘴，他手上的力道也就自然减弱，现在更像是在勾着樱木的脖子。他的脸转向一侧，对当下的场面无可奈何地闭了闭眼。

他没有任何回应。

樱木当作是流川等着他说这个秘密，便继续说：“做完再告诉你。”

流川用力推了他一下。但现在，在樱木和他被樱木抱着的身体之间，没有多余的空隙。樱木手臂用力一合，他的腰就被抬起，和樱木贴得更紧。手臂没有受力点也就无法推开。

“我本来就不想知道。你起来。”他见无法在力量上脱离限制，只有依靠口头略微抵抗。

流川低下头就看到一个猖狂的红色脑袋，一头的卷发像一团团盛开得极艳的凤凰花。他气得用力向侧边试图推开这个脑袋，樱木也用力继续把头抵在他胸前，手臂箍紧他的身体，就像和流川的身体焊在一起，根本无法分开。

流川用尽力气般地叹了口气，全身的状态与先前完全不同。因为放弃了抵抗，而得以完全放松了下来。双手搭在樱木的头边，指尖被卷曲的红发像伸出的花瓣一样吞进半截。

“为什么突然要做这种事？”流川的声音很轻，几乎不像是在问在场的人应有的语气。

樱木抬起头，向上凑了一些，“因为想和你做。”

流川仍然不解地看着他，表情看起来是皱着眉的，但眉头的变化却并不明显。他的表情本就细微。

过了一会儿，他闭上眼，呼出了一口气。

樱木更加凑近他的脸，像要吻上去的姿势，“答应了吗？”

流川睁开眼睛，像是在沉思，或是在组织回答的话。

沉默了半天，他幽幽地说，“你真的很奇怪……”

话还没有说完，他就被樱木突如其来的吻给封住了嘴。

不同于先前的试探和挑逗，樱木认定流川的回应是表示许可的态度，跳过了多余不安的尝试，用肯定的行为加快事情的发展，不再忍耐，终于等到幻想得到实现的时刻，放任欲望的支配。不，只要他无需再忍耐，欲望就是他，他就是欲望。他能够完全享受自己的欲望，而不是为它所困。

所以，想要和流川做爱，他就直奔主题地脱下了流川的裤子。

他不是才硬了片刻，他现在已急切地想要身体的联结。不是单纯对于阴茎的抚慰，他想要的是对于流川身体的拥有的安定感。

他迫切地吸吮着流川的唇舌，又深又满，似乎要把流川的喉咙都填满。流川被他托起腰部，也因为本能地渴求呼吸，而不由自主地挺起上半身。

樱木用一只手一路从流川的前胸摸下去，粗略地拽开了几颗衬衫的扣子。但是上衣不是他的目的，他的手直接下滑到胯部，解开了流川的裤子。

流川感到樱木在解自己裤子的手，立马摁住他的那只手。

樱木的另一只手也松开了流川的腰。他直起身体，对流川说，“别担心，我会给你口交的。”刚说完，两只手各搭在流川的腰侧两边，猛一用力，流川的长裤和内裤便被拽下半截。

流川探下手去够裤腰的边缘，但樱木的速度更快一步，几下就把裤子彻底脱了下来，流川的两条腿便光溜溜地露了出来。突然暴露太多让樱木只感到眼前一片刺眼的白。

流川的下半身突然被暴露出来，在感到不安全的同时，又有些尴尬。双腿难耐地互相摩挲，但依旧挡不住无遮蔽物的性器。他的阴茎也有些硬了。

樱木知道流川果然不是没有感觉的，不然也不会顺从他的意思。

他用双手抚摸着流川的腿，似乎像是怕他冷似的，用温暖的掌心摩擦着他的腿，帮他取暖，引导着他的腿逐渐向两边打开。

流川仍旧不习惯当下的场面与情节的发展，但在被樱木按着向两边张开双腿的时候，他没有反抗。

樱木没有在周围做太多停留，用手抚摸了几下流川的阴茎，便低下头含了进去。

这是他第一次为男人口交，虽然以前他女朋友也给他口过，但自己做起来，比想象中的要难得多。

不过流川并没有表现出不满的反应，樱木有些担心自己是否让流川感到舒服，所以在发觉自己并不精通的时候，放慢了节奏，动作也犹豫起来。

他抬起眼瞄了下流川的表情，流川仰躺，面部朝上，表情没有太大变化。除了被他分开的双腿，流川上半身的姿势和之前并没有明显区别，就好像他的口活对于流川来说可有可无。

流川的呼吸急促了些，但胸口的起伏并不突兀，从外部的视角来看，几乎无法察觉流川的变化。他小口地快速吸气呼气，也以此平复对于阴茎被直接刺激的快感。

他的眼睛用力眨了眨，像是在搜寻悬挂在头顶闪烁的星星。头发半掩住他的眼睛，况且从樱木的角度平视过去，也很难看到流川的眼睛。

虽然樱木不确定自己的口活，是否能够给流川带来足够好的感官体验，但起码流川没有让他停止，没有拒绝他，这就是他能够继续进行下去的证明。

他趁着流川暗许的这段时间——就像流川马上就要踹开他，叫停这场性交一样——抓紧时间又重新投入进去。他此刻就想着要在这次口交中，表现得让流川满意，起码得让他舒爽，让他得感到和自己做爱是值得的，认同这次的妥协。这样才能继续下去，才能有下一次。

对，樱木当然是想着要有下一次的。

所有事都是越做越容易，他没道理开了最难的头，却只是浅尝辄止。他对于流川的欲望也不是突发奇想的。包括这次和流川见面，一起喝酒，也都是计划好的。酒用在做爱之前助兴，再好不过了。

在他们之间，毕竟是第一次经历这么亲密的行为。或许是作为提议的接受者，流川较为被动。他本来也就是自身情绪表达较少的人，在床上的表达较少也都可以理解。

但因为流川的身体比较紧张，动作僵硬单一，不太放得开，过程中发出的声音也很少，樱木不禁也被感染，无法自由起来。

樱木托起流川的大腿根部，将其向自己拉近。流川没有抵抗，也没有主动配合。

他试探着亲吻在流川的大腿内侧。尽管仍旧带着试探的意味，但比之最初和流川的接吻，现在已经能够大胆得多，用上了湿润的嘴唇内壁。

流川的皮肤在唾液的润湿之下，当樱木的嘴唇离开之后，会感到短暂的凉意。可能有温度的参与，便会让流川自发地感到被亲吻处的失落。

这么做果然让流川感觉放松许多，舒缓了他的紧张情绪。他能够感到流川逐渐松弛下来的肌肉，和更加深陷在床垫里的身体。

他也就放心下来，更加大胆去做。

他的嘴唇离开了流川的皮肤，却伸出舌尖，一路划了一条湿漉漉的弧线，直达刚才一直没有被认真触碰的阴囊。舌头触及阴囊之后，他才停止下来，暂时收回舌尖。重新润湿了下，然后再唇舌并用地吸吮着阴囊上皱起的皮肤。

流川早就在樱木突然用上舌头，在他大腿内侧划过的时候，便浑身一抖。樱木的动作太过直接迅速，让他无法慢慢消化，紧跟着紧张起来。樱木直去的方向又是他暴露在樱木眼下最脆弱的地方。

过度暴露，与易受伤害的特质，使得他在本能中，感到被侵害的神经为自己防备起来，他下意识地想要躲避，但动作并不剧烈。况且他的双腿又被樱木架住，只是微弱的挣动改变不了什么。

他很快就控制住了自己的本能反应。全身肌肉重新紧张起来，甚至比之前还要紧绷。像刚才将深重的呼吸分为多次急促的小口呼吸一样，他因为樱木突如其来的刺激，而引起了全身的抽动，幅度微弱但十分频繁。

在快感中，流川的腿逐渐失去力气。樱木放低自己手腕的位置，流川也缓慢地顺着樱木的动作，将自己的脚后跟轻轻搭在樱木的后背，正好抵在樱木耸起的肩胛骨上。

借由樱木的身体，流川也能够稍微稳定住自己的身体，抖动得不如之前难以控制。

樱木在为流川口交的时候，用上一只手同时撸动流川的阴茎，算是熟练地掌握了口交的方式，这才开始正式地套弄舔舐起来。

他花在流川身上的时间足够多，开始新动作时，做好试探的前几步工作。现在流川也积累了足够的热度，随着樱木的动作变得熟练且规律起来，他的情绪也更加投入了进去。

流川不常和别人做爱，所以在一开始被挑起欲望时，所需的时间可能会比他人长，但进入了状态之后，没多久便射了。

射了，只是这样而已。流川像是经历了激烈的运动，躺在床上直喘气，嘴都没有合上的余力。

樱木带着大功告成的表情爬上流川的身体。他的肩膀和前胸沾到一些流川的精液，他没有擦掉。不知道是不想去擦，还是原本就不在乎，或是急着做下一件事。

流川才射完精，精神有些疲惫，也没有精力去注意到他射在樱木身上的体液。那些精液就被留在了樱木身上。

樱木趴在他身上的时候，他被压得有些难受，上半身向上抽出了一些。腹部和前胸被樱木压得实在有些喘不过气。樱木也配合地抬高身体，调整了一下自己的位置，再向下重新趴在流川的身上，更加紧密贴合地靠在一起。

樱木吻上去的时候，流川没有躲避，甚至逐渐开始主动地配合樱木。

他算是半推半就接受了樱木的请求，也就不用再表现得像个被强奸的少女那样勉强。他有选择权。

说到底，关键不在于做爱。

做爱固然也很重要。正是因为这一件事的存在，才决定了他和樱木现在正处在一件急需引起他们关注的事件中心。在这个被围绕的中心，他们无可避免地在身体上如此亲密，也许还需要双方都给予配合，任何一方都不能对这件事视若无睹。如果樱木的要求不是这件事，可能流川不会再三拒绝。

但凌驾于此之上，最先冲在问题前端的疑惑是，为什么樱木要选择和他一起做？

上床不是篮球，在性爱方面，让樱木想要挑战的人，流川不应该是最佳人选。况且现在也不是樱木急需在篮球上有所突破的中学，他无需为了使自己的某项能力得到提升，而去和别人竞争。

流川不明白樱木的目的，也就对他们正在进行的事惴惴不安。他不清楚他们现在处在什么状态，他不认为只是一场仅跟身体和欲望有关的性交，就会对他们有所改变。

当然也不是和感情有关的。这不是水到渠成的性爱。

他们非但不亲密，而且时常针锋相对。对彼此锋芒毕露的两个人，却要睡在同一张床上，用互相坦诚的身体摩挲、触碰，用柔软的唇舌交缠亲吻，勃发又脆弱的性器触碰到具有弹性的肉体，进入曾对对方吐露过刻薄的嘲讽的鲜红口腔，热度滚烫得就和那些说出口的话语一样炽热。

湿润的内部环境使热度更加紧缠在阴茎上，流川以前从未发现樱木的嘴能这样让他好过。这时，他们倒是很信任对方。

流川并没有为樱木口交。樱木没有提出要求，看起来樱木把自己照顾得很好。他给自己的阴茎润滑，戴上安全套——他做足了准备。流川这才意识到他是有备而来，难道他就这么想跟自己上床吗？

樱木为流川口交主要也是为了安抚他，或者说诱哄他，说得难听点，是把他逼到没有拒绝和他做爱的理由的地步。无论流川会不会被他伺候舒服，会不会射，射之后会怎样，樱木用口交搪塞他，其实基本上拖延的目的，大于口交的实际作用。

总之就是先进行下去，让流川别那么快拒绝。一步步磨下去，最后再拒绝也不迟。最后也没必要拒绝了。

他不知道流川有没有和男人做过，是否接受为男人口交的行为。反正他不是非得要流川为他口交。他现在最想要的不是这个，他不用冒险让流川生气。

他们事先并没有商量好谁插入谁。因为持续已久的性幻想，樱木本来就抱着要操到流川的念头。他想得阴茎都疼。临到要实现愿望的时候，阴茎就更疼。

可能是出于心理安慰的作用更多，他迫切地想要将阴茎插进流川的后穴。

他以前从未和男人上过床，更别说为别的男人舔肛门。但刚才在他给流川口交的时候，当他抬起流川的大腿时，他能够看到流川会阴下面的肛门。在看到的那一刻，他心里的感觉突然变得很奇怪。

在其他男人的身体上的肛门本是正常存在，尽管如此，也是肮脏的。又因为同是男性，对同样的身体构造没有好奇心，男人的肛门便尤其使樱木觉得肮脏。

但明明都是一样的部位，流川也是一样的男性，流川的肛门却能够让他不坏任何反感情绪地仔细注视。

流川的肛门大概和常人并没有什么不同，樱木没有注意过其他男人的，一般也不会有男人将自己的肛门随意暴露在别人眼下。

不过可能是流川的皮肤尤其得白，所以肛门及其周围的皮肤颜色也并不深。在紧缩的状态下，也不会因为皱褶被堆积起来，显得色素交叠过于浓重，而看不清那里的样子。

樱木觉得可能是自己太想要把阴茎插进去了，所以对于流川的后穴产生一种十分急切的向往。

他的嘴角有些湿润，是刚才口交时被拖出来的多余唾液。那种湿润的感觉，像是他自己已经舔上了他正注视的那个地方。

他的阴茎疼得厉害。在要进去之前，在看到能够进入的可能之前，便愈加疼痛起来，一刻都忍不了一般。他只想要插进去，他只知道把阴茎插进去就会好，就像那里面有能够治愈他的良药。

他因为舔肛的想象而在口腔中不知不觉分泌出许多唾液，他把多余的唾液都咽了下去，好让自己看起来仍旧自信满满。

他犹豫了很久，但还是没有付诸实践。

他不了解流川的私生活，如果流川还和以前一样，那么他的重心应该都还在篮球上。就算有性经验，樱木也总觉得，流川只是为了简单地解决需求，或应付别人的需求，很可能连稍微新鲜一些的尝试都没有经历过。他可能一点都不会对性方面的尝试产生兴趣。

所以樱木担心，如果他贸然做出那种举动，流川会对他产生抵触心理，甚至牵连到这次的做爱。他不想冒险。

他现在只想安稳地，让他抱着希望设想的性交，完整顺利地发生。他不追求刺激的尝试，他也不要求过程和他的想象完全一样，他甚至不需要他干地尽兴，但起码一次，就算一次也行，让他的阴茎在流川的身体里，只是做单调的抽插，直到射精。起码得让他满足这种最基本的需求。

他根本不确定，流川会在什么时候突然不再配合。在进行的过程中，他既兴奋又提心吊胆。

在接受了樱木的请求之后，流川却仍然无法跟上现状发展的节奏。因为开始提出要求的是樱木，使现在的场面发展到这个阶段的人，也是樱木，所以流川在无法决定下一步的时候，其实是在想，接下来樱木想要干什么。他在潜意识里，将主动权交给了樱木。

所以，在谁插入谁这件事上，他没有参与太多。当他射完精，樱木和他黏腻地吻了一阵子，然后掰开他的大腿内侧时，他还在好奇，樱木要做什么？

流川惊呼了一声，他完全没有准备。

樱木抬头问他，“还好吗？”感觉好像他们很久没有说话了。实属难得。

流川向侧面艰难地曲起身体，他没有抬起身，只是从侧面向下面转过去。他看到樱木插进去的不是阴茎，应该是手指。还好不是阴茎。

他刚才因为没有准备而过于惊讶，肛门紧缩，对进入的事物的感知便有所偏差。那一刻，他只是感到非常抗拒，在感知上，便无意地将进入的东西的大小增大了。现在看到只是手指而已。

他将上半身恢复成不再扭曲的状态，默认了樱木在他下身努力润滑的手。

他像突然想起了什么，又弯曲着身体，在床垫上滑向樱木，伸出一只手在他的身侧摸索。摸了半天，终于找到一个小瓶子。他拿起来凑到眼前看了一下，又放了回去。

樱木的视线随着他手里拿着的东西，转移到他的脸上，看到他把瓶子放回原位之后，对着他笑了。笑得并不羞赧，或是羞愧，是暴露在灯光下和阳光下的笑。

他对流川说：“你放心，我会好好润滑的。”

这个白痴怎么在这种事情上变得这么可靠。流川的身体被樱木不断抽插的手指的力道带动，有些晃晃悠悠的。

樱木在流川的肠道里弯曲手指，用弓起的指节将流川的后穴撑得更开。

流川想要强忍住那一下动作的改变带来的刺激感觉，不想要表现出来。

他并不是没有感觉，就像他受伤会流血、会疼一样，他和其他人一样，他只是从不说。

他的父母长期不在家，来自家人的关心很少。在这样的家庭环境中长大，久而久之，他便认为，将自己的感受表现出来的举动是多余的。因为没有对他的感受给予反馈的人，他的感受只要自己知道就足够，表现出来只是多此一举。

但是肠道里的触感太敏感，单调的抽动都仍需要他的忍耐。那没有征兆的一下变动，让他就算尽力克制，也还是像条枕在毛巾里，吸干带到岸上来的水分的鱼，没有缓冲的水洼可以依靠，压抑不住的痉挛像波浪一样，从他的脖子经过挺起的前胸、腹部，他一只脚的后跟安慰自己似的，在光滑的床单上磨蹭。

他勉强自己的克制，将他能够忍耐的反应全都压在身体里。在那个没有准备的瞬间，不得以表现出来的只有本能。像是剔除了虚假，和不必要的反应的毛刺，纯粹的本能显得如此纯滑，像是没有阻碍一般，溜进喉咙里，好接受得像是谎话，好消化得像是毒药。

几乎是在樱木的手指还没有弯曲到最终位置的时候，他就已经感受到了流川身体对他的反应。

肌肉的搅紧和全身各部位的颤动，像是潮水一般从远处朝他涌过来，等到传递到他手里的时候，却又没有潮水的力量和牵制。像是在路途中消耗了足够多的能量，以至于只是替他洗个指尖一样，和缓地蹭了蹭他的手指。

樱木一边给流川做扩张，一边在关心流川后面情况的间隙中，分出些许注意力，观察流川的面部表情。

尽管流川刻意忍耐被挑起的性欲，致使到目前为止的前戏，都像是樱木一个人的独角戏，也让这次性交比想象中要乏味得多。但流川仍然敞开四肢仰躺在床上，没有将脸埋在被子里或枕头里，也没有用手遮住自己的脸或眼睛，以此减轻下半身被别人主导的羞耻感。他并不想遮蔽自己，也并不为自己的反应感到多么羞耻。

但在樱木面前，在这个昔日的宿敌面前，他不想做被完全控制的角色。他和樱木的关系并不是简单的一夜情或者是床伴，他无法放心地用有肉体关系的身份去对待他。所以，就算此时他们之间确实掺杂进性欲的因素，但他无法用身体的反应，诚实地对樱木表现出他的感受。

樱木觉得进展有些慢，流川的身体还是很紧张。他低下头，手指一边在流川的体内反复进出地扩张，另一只手扶起流川的阴茎，时而轻轻撸动，嘴也体贴地舔舐与包裹住阴囊。

流川的阴茎才射过精，暂时处于疲软的状态。尽管没有完全软下去，但在这时，不能给予强烈的刺激，需要反应时间，为了下一次的彻底勃起，而积累快感。

这时候，抚慰阴囊比对阴茎下功夫有效，也会让他更加舒服。阴茎就像才激烈运动过一样需要休息，所以就转而去对储存精液的阴囊多加呵护。

樱木当然没有对其他男人这么做过，也就不会有类似经验。他只是通过他自己的亲身经历，设身处地地为流川考虑，用自己喜欢的方式，去为流川准备让他无法拒绝的性交体验。

没过多久，流川也确实硬了。他的后面也被扩张得差不多。樱木抽出了手指，跪着用膝盖向前蹭了几步，使自己的胯部更加贴近流川的下体。

流川也感觉到他停下来的前戏动作，和下一阶段开始的准备，似乎有些紧张，抬起头瞄了他一眼。

樱木和他四目相对。俩人都没有说话。

在彼此确定了意图之后，流川重新躺下，算是给出了许可的证明，是对扩张已经做好的默认。

樱木抬高了流川的双腿，流川的脚便自然悬空。

碰不到处在他身下的床，失去了实物的支撑，这让流川失去了对自己身体的掌控感，他有些不安。

樱木扶着流川的腿，缓缓抽动下身。

在进入之后，流川没有樱木预料中的那么紧张，身体接受的程度还算好。不过度紧绷，但还是有些适当的紧张。这也是能够理解的。所以樱木才预先就准备，给他充足的时间，好消化自己进入的节奏。

樱木的阴茎根本无需撸动就完全勃起，毕竟在他的幻想的预热中，他早就等待着这一刻了。

虽说如果流川能够给他口交的话，那也会令他舒爽，但他现在首先最想要的还是进入流川的身体。就只是传统意义上的性交，身体进入身体，抽插，射精。他想先以这种方式得到满足。除此以外，无论使用哪种方式，都无法消除他思想的饥饿。

所以他不会用强奸的方式急切地进入流川，他不想破坏这次难得的机会。他已经长大，成熟许多，学会忍耐。他已经懂得如何权衡利弊，包括目的和手段。

流川躺着，一声也不发出。

樱木觉得流川对自己的适应没有问题，暂时停下了动作，调整了一下姿势，双手撑在流川的身体两边，支撑起自己的腰部。

流川在樱木的脸悬空在自己的脸部上方时，看了他一眼，好像对他出现在这个地方有些惊讶。

樱木浅出但深重地插进流川的身体。这个姿势更方便他控制力道和速度，胯部也和流川的臀缝之间更加紧密贴合。

流川明显感觉到在用这个姿势的时候，自己的身体比刚才要更不受自己的控制，更容易被撞地向前冲去。

流川不想在樱木的阴茎在自己的身体里进进出出的时候和他对视，但在使用这个姿势时，他们的脸又恰好正对彼此，突然扭过头显得太刻意，仿佛他在躲避什么。虽然他确实是在尽可能避开和樱木对视，但他不想让这种意图过于明显。如果接受了，那就做下去，他是这样认为的，没必要为此介意。但性爱是一件过于亲密的事，如果只是下半身的抽插，对于他来说，大概会容易很多。

他的视线避开了樱木的脸，但余光还能看到樱木一部分的脸。樱木发出的、和他下半身节奏一致的、较为粗重的呼吸声，也让流川无法忽视，洒在流川赤裸的肌肤上时，已经变成和缓的凉气，一层又一层规律地盖在流川的肩颈和前胸。

流川的视线从偏离的那一侧，缓慢地增大偏离的角度。内心希望，樱木不要注意到自己转过头的动作。

他如此被动承受的样子，仿佛是被樱木威逼利诱地强奸一样。但是他的下半身却挺进入状态。阴茎在射过一次后，缓过暂时的疲软，又被樱木配合的扩张，和安慰性质的抚慰，撩拨地勃起。后穴也已经完全适应了樱木粗大的阴茎的抽插。所以不能说他是被迫的，他只是尽可能不将自己的快感表现出来而已。

他并没有什么必须要捍卫“贞洁”的自尊心，他把这当做是一次双方的性交——尽管是樱木百般恳求的结果——他没有“矜持”的理由。

但他和樱木这个暂时的“床伴”在床上还不熟悉，而且本来他们俩的关系可以称得上是敌对的，突然之间如此亲密，他还没有对樱木信任到，足够自由表达自己的情绪和想法的程度。

况且他本身就是个不外露情绪的人，他认为那没什么必要。没有接受他要表达的情绪的人，没有反馈，也省得他在表达的过程中花费的力气。

还有一个原因，是他在床上并不喜欢叫。所以没有声音，也不是由于他过于“矜持”。

不过这些习惯，现在樱木都还不知道。他以为是自己做得不够好，所以流川才这么紧张。不过他也能够理解，他们原本的关系，与现在他们正进行的事相差很远，他知道流川需要时间去接受。他告诉自己要有耐心。

樱木腾出一只撑着自己身体的手，拨开流川的额发。他俯下上半身，向流川偏过头的一侧转过一些角度，顺着流川的姿势去吻他的眉骨。

流川一时间没有准备好，他根本没有预料到，樱木就直接进行如此亲密的行为。虽然跟之前他们的唇舌相缠比起来，要浅显得多。但是樱木的动作很轻柔，亲吻眉骨这样的位置又显得与情欲无关，似乎表达情感的目的更多，竟然显得怪异得温柔，让流川一时间难以招架。

他全身的肌肉都因此紧绷起来，在樱木的吻落下来的时候，细微地抽动了一下。

樱木本来想吻的是流川半阖的眼睛，但他担心直接亲吻眼睛会太过亲密，害怕流川难以适应，所以才准备从眉骨这样接近、但不过分偏离主题的位置着手。如果亲吻的是额头或者眉心这样的位置，就有些超出他们现在的关系所处的范围了。眼睛固然也亲密，但那是樱木不想要错过的位置，额头或眉心却完全是恋人的位置。甚至一些恋人也认为那过于带有言情色彩，不仅不会被感动，反而会觉得好笑。

流川有些受不了现在因为毫无根由的甜腻，而逐渐粘稠起来的气氛。向樱木的方向转过头，双手托着他的脸抬高，正对着他，说：“什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈，真不像你。”

他这句话说得其实没有道理。他在第一次和樱木重逢的时候，就发觉他和高中的时候不一样了。十年了，不可能一点变化都没有。他怎么知道现在的樱木该是什么样，什么样的樱木才叫像他呢？

但是他不想让这种奇怪得让他感到不自在的气氛再继续延续下去，或许会发展得越来越浓。慢慢来确实有助于他接受现在的情况，但他现在已经接受了。缓慢的发展会将一切细节放大，偏偏他现在的注意力十分集中，所有的感受都清晰地经过他的脑子，他不得不面对，并且控制不住自己，同时跟随着那些感受的思考。他不想让情况变得更加复杂。

他捧起樱木的脸，甚至有些恶狠狠地。他不仅要刺激樱木，也想剔除自己不适宜现有场景的思考。现在应该与思考无关，只是让身体沉浸在性交带来的愉悦里。他因为正在进行的事，产生的思考太多，也算是对当下的事不够专注吧。

他将樱木的脸拉近自己，主动含住樱木的唇，嚣张地伸入舌头。但他并没有去搜寻樱木的舌头，而是狠刮着樱木嘴唇的内壁。他下定决心由自己掌舵，但也只是在门口逞能。

就像刚才说的，他对樱木还不够确信。做爱也需要信任。况且他根本不知道樱木发动这次性交的原因。樱木对他准备已久，而他在进行的同时，还得先消化他们正在做的事，并且完成接受的过程。这样一来，他想要掌控，就太难了。

虽然樱木比以前稳重很多，但被流川不屑的语气刺激到，很少有人能够无动于衷。况且现在他们正在床上，场所不比其他的场合。本就高涨的性欲，加上他以为流川因为自己的犹豫，导致对身体上的感受并不满意。出于自尊，出于本能，出于发泄，樱木也用力抱住流川，狠狠甩动腰肢。抛却技术，只与粗糙的力量和性欲相关，深入再深入地操进流川的身体里。

流川的嘴被封住，才没有叫出来。

就算他的嘴仍有自由，他本来不喜欢、也不习惯叫，所以他很可能也不会因此叫出声。

他只是被操得无法专心用上力气，刚刚还耍狠，咬紧樱木嘴唇的嘴松开，被樱木的舌头像阴茎插进他的下半身一样进入他张开的嘴。


	20. Chapter 20

20

樱木没有趁这一次机会狠命压榨流川，只是做了一次。

流川看起来很累，樱木就侧躺在他旁边，看着他迷蒙着眼喘气的样子。欲望得到了些许发泄，也不再那么急躁。

不知道因为是不是做了之后，通过肉体紧密的距离，俩人的关系也被拉近。或是肉体的紧贴，让樱木产生关系改变的感觉。他看着流川，心里比以前更加平静，却不是心如止水的死沉。

他以前在面对流川时，总是想要赢过他、打败他，所以心情总是容易变得急躁。但现在，他那种想要击败流川的情绪，不再那么强烈。况且他本身也早就不再打篮球，和流川争斗的冲突也随之消失，所以他对流川的抵触和不满几乎已经变得微乎其微。

他们已经做过，从余韵中缓过来之后，便很快解开俩人之间的联结，但相隔的距离并不远。尽管不是刻意想要隔开的安全距离。起码樱木不是这么想的。

或许还没能从以前针锋相对的关系中，调整到亲密相拥的床上关系。即使只是上床的时候彼此安慰，相处的模式改变的速度也过于迅速。无论对于哪一方，他们都没有主动提出，或是表示出立刻变得亲密的需要。

他和流川躺在同一张床上，几乎紧贴着流川的身体，轻微的挪动就可以触碰到流川具有相当真实感的皮肤。对于樱木来说，那是真实的流川，是完整且自主的流川。不仅仅只是一张相似的皮，不是他的幻想。被充实的身体里拥有流川的思想、流川的性格，从那双眼睛里、呼吸里、嘴里，像轻烟一样飘出的源源不断的灵魂，就是流川的真实。

幻想固然不会忤逆自己的欲望。就算理智无法理解，但欲望却受用，那就是对自己有效的，起码是令自己享受的。

但幻想却没有思想，它就算再生动鲜活，里面包容再多样的人，幻想终究是属于自己的。是自己的思想产生的，没有意外，也没有惊喜。但面前的流川，是拥有他本身自主的意识的，不开心会打人，懒得理人就装作听不到，或者装都不费心去装，充分显示了那是一个真实的流川的迹象。

会反抗，令人不如意，冷淡，难以预测，读不懂思想，这个现实的流川所组成的一切，都比不上幻想中的流川方便。但正是这样的流川，是一个无法受樱木控制的独立个体，正因为那是流川本身，他才具有切实意义。

脱离了肉欲所涉及的方便，也幸亏如此，没有肉欲的打扰，樱木反而能从真实的流川所给予他的感受中，提取出更纯净的辨认。失去了干扰因素，樱木不被肉体所影响的部分，蠢蠢欲动，逐渐能够定位自己所在的位置，朦胧地得知自己的类别。

那就像是，先将他内心对流川凹凸不平的、激烈的竞争意识抚平，然后或许是因为柔软的床，而使他内心被抚平的平面变得更加具有弹性。等到他凝视流川时，心底产生的那一点细微又难得的波动终于起了作用，打破那一平面，才知道那一面已经充分地改变了自己的弹性，变成一面湖水。

那一丝细微的波动就从中心荡漾开来，仅仅只是难以察觉的颤动，却因为被显示在最大化使自己的弹性变得轻易的水面上，而无所遁从。像宁静的山谷里，远风鼓起的钟声，无法掩藏自己的显露，并且还要经历发散的过程，将没有使用完的能量通过形态或声音的形式，一圈圈地、更远地荡漾开去。

就算他现在并不能随意触摸眼前的身体，但仅仅只是这种无可替代的唯一存在性，无与伦比的鲜活感，慷慨地铺在他的眼前，就让他感到一阵难以抵挡的感动。

让樱木的内心有所触动的不是与一个人做爱，或是像是征服他讨厌的对手一般，进入对方的身体，把对方当成容纳自己性欲的容器一般“使用”，钉上自己胜利的标记。对他起作用的是与流川产生肉体联系的这一真实性。

他不仅仅将这一种通过肉体实现的关系看做肉体关系，而是通过肉体的靠近，实现的关系上的“亲密”。他们还没能达到心灵上的亲密，所以只是用“关系”这一笼统、而又含糊不清的抽象概念，来表达他们潜在的可能性。

他们靠近的不仅仅是肉体，但也未深及灵魂。就算说是感情，对于他们来说，都嫌这个词程度过深。他们只能用比平常人多得多的肉体接触，在难以界定的区域内，缓慢地蠕动，只有等到哪一天走到常人所熟知的领域，产生能够被界定及认知的关系，他们可能才会突然醒悟，已经走到了哪一步。

在肉体充分地使用后，肉体暂且因为得到了些许满足，而隐匿了活动，却反而使樱木的感情得到了启发的机会。

尽管他尚且体会不了自己确切的改变，和心情的名称及源头。但他因为感情得到了安慰和满足，而心情舒畅，像是孩子卖乖一样，想要和流川产生简单却更亲密的联系，甚至有刻意讨好的嫌疑。不是通过肉体的接触，而是如常人亲密的方式一般，只是通过无法触碰的言语，就能够达到联系的目的。

如果在不触碰的基础上，都能够产生亲密的联系，那他们对彼此本身的影响，就会比用言语所产生的影响要更加深刻。樱木想要以这样轻松的方式，显示他们实际要亲密得多的关系。

他突然有了强烈的自信，并且兴冲冲地凑近流川的脸，“我刚才跟你说的秘密，你还记得吗？”

流川的眼珠只是向樱木的方向，懒懒地转过不过分偏离的角度，樱木便开心地笑了，他知道流川果然会感兴趣。

他继续说下去，“其实在这次做之前，我就想过和你做了。”

“什么意思？”

流川不仅没有表示出厌烦的样子，竟然还开口询问，樱木好像因此很得意。

“我之前，已经想过和你做了。”樱木自己当然能够理解，但是对于不明真相的他人，这样的解释依然不够清晰。

在流川看来，樱木只是把相同的话再说了一遍。没有说经过，也没有说原因，解释也是不清不楚。他不明白，却也没有进一步表现出兴趣，好像还因此干脆失去了好奇心，坐起来开始穿衣服。

樱木跟着过去，轻轻地抱住了流川。

这确实是樱木发自内心意愿才做出的行为，但是他却也怀着不确定的情绪。不仅是不确定流川是否接受，在那之前，他首先对产生这种想法的自己难以确信。

自己真的想要拥抱那个以前自己讨厌的竞争对手吗？通过拥抱这样简单的方式，自己能够得到什么，才会想要仅仅做出这样一个没有任何好处的动作？

他为这种突如其来的想法而忐忑不安，因为产生这种莫名想法的自己，而更加惊疑不定。拥有这种想法的人真的是自己吗？

这种忐忑里又夹杂着欣喜，因为这个想法并不让他感到难受。他不想拒绝。

现在看来，拥抱流川不会给他带来什么好处。但是他因为这个想法而心情愉悦，这或许就是他所得到的东西。

所以他在拥抱时，轻柔的力道和缓慢的速度，是他在试探这个动作的实践。逐渐确定流川，对于这个无法代表深层意义的动作的接受程度，也在探知自己内心真实的想法。自己当真想要得到这个拥抱吗？

幻想和想要只是一种思维的活动，再活跃也只是存在于虚拟中的，可能会忽略很多实践中不得不经历的细节。幻想很可能只是一种由于自我的需求，而生成的美化。现实可能正因为那些无法避免的琐碎与劳累，而使人失望。在幻想在先的对比下，人会感觉到，就像是受到欺骗一样，认为平平无奇或是合乎情理的现实，显得格外丑陋。无辜的现实为人类丰富的想象蒙受了罪责。

人的肉体是现实的产物，由这些现实的事物组成的头脑，却生产出无法触碰的另一个世界，与所处的现实相对的，是虚拟的世界。不过这也是建立在承认自己存在的基础上。如果不想要否认思想的虚拟性，只需要不承认自己所在的现实就可以了。

但现在我们在需要自身存在的基础上，以肉身所处的世界为现实，思想生成的领域，是另一个完全不受现实规则所限制的世界。那里存在着瑰丽的幻想和虚拟，随时破碎的泡沫，极端的强和极端的弱并存，在极度的冷热交替中，锻炼得无比坚硬或是破裂。只是思想本身就已经具有如此耀眼的矛盾。

人就生存在现实与由现实所生成的虚拟的夹缝中，人也是现实与虚幻的产物。存在的肉体是现实的，思想却是虚幻的，但用来思想的器官又是现实的。人像是造来被用作替代某种无法弥补的谎言，顶罪的生物，所以自我才如此矛盾，连存在都带有极度的不确定性。像是在为自己存在的辩论而探寻的时候，往另一边倾斜一些，就会使自己的身影变得透明。在摇摆不定的状态下，肉身的存在性便在虚虚实实间，变得层次不一，像是电视信号接收不好一般，身体时而厚实，时而透明。

樱木最初的欲望，和促进现在的情景发生的罪魁祸首，就是源自于他的幻想。是他有罪？还是他替幻想顶罪？

在拥抱真实发生之前，樱木并不确定自己是否真的想要这个拥抱，还是他只是被幻想中未曾体验到的感觉所欺骗。

他在缓慢地使这个拥抱进入现实的过程中，也是为了在进行的空隙中，腾出时间，让自己体会心情随之产生的变化，好确定自己的想法到底是真是假。最好能再获知一些其他的信息。流川对他产生的影响，使得他对流川的态度，已经从恼怒的困惑，变为心平气和的求知。

因为在他们不懂得如何处理问题的少年时期，俩人的关系中被不谨慎地加入了过多无法相融的联系。尽管这段关系变得丰满，却无法亲密。甚至无法被定义，只能察觉到变得越来越复杂。这段关系也就这样从那时保存至今，没有随着时间的流逝得到改善，也没有向更为糟糕的方向发展。无论怎么发展，或许都会比现在的关系要简单明晰。

樱木突生的喜悦，像是天气变暖之后，早已能够离巢，却没有展示过自己能力的小鸟，突然飞走。他早已具有的能力被运用得过于突然，而且因为已经离巢，所以无法捉住细细研究了解它的组成和缘由，也就无法对其进行控制。

在这个拥抱逐渐深入的过程中，樱木的情绪强度也随之浓烈，之前没有说出口的心情，像是冒出地面的泉水，从狭窄的缝口汩汩涌出。随着感情程度的加深，樱木一时难以判定那种心情是不是包含喜悦，或是只有喜悦。但起码可以感知到的是，其中确实有甘甜的味道。

所以他跟随自己的感觉，完成了这个拥抱。他边用自己实在的身体进行实验，边依靠自己终于与身体同步的感觉，去思考下一步的行为。

这一个拥抱让他体会到了些许满足，在进行的过程中，他又产生想要进一步亲近的想法。依靠肉体亲近的话，下一步的进展，他自然是想要亲一下流川。

这是自然地寻求亲近的方式。不能责怪他的冒失，他并不存有关乎肉欲的想法，如果有其他亲近的方式，可能他就会尝试另一种更能够代表情感上亲近的方式。他的目的只是在寻找，具有比拥抱所能表达的情感程度，再深层一点的接触方式。亲吻可以是一种表达情感的 方式，也可以只是想要达成的目的。对于樱木来说，亲吻恰好满足了他想要在情感上亲近流川，对流川有所表达的需求。

他喜滋滋地凑上去，甚至是满怀新生的还依旧稚嫩的期待，却扑了个空。

流川用手臂隔在俩人之间，只是略微使了点力，却能够轻易将他推开。这个姿势让樱木很吃亏，他没有准备，也不便使他发力。所以流川只是轻轻一推，就能够达到目的。

“别以为做了一次就有关系了。”流川斜睨着樱木。甚至流川的身体还赤裸着，保留着俩人性交时的外表。刚才的性交才过去没多久，他身体上生出的汗水还没有干透，衬得他全身白得晃眼的皮肤，像是浸在薄薄的一层井水里，熠熠发光。他的身体依旧散发着性交产生的温度，说出的话和脸上的表情却能够如此冷淡果断。

流川并不是刻意要使樱木难堪，或许从他的角度看来，他倒是着实被樱木看起来十分自然的行为惊讶到，他对于樱木拥抱他，乃至亲吻他的动作充满疑惑。

他认为他们除了做爱，其余时候，他们的相处方式应该还和以前一样，包括肢体碰触的限度和方式，拥抱接吻这种亲密的行为不应该因此成为一种习惯。

做爱如果说是一念之差的产物，那已经算是意外的容忍，那他们亲密关系的场合就应该只是局限于做爱的时候。如果他们在做爱之外，依然保持如此亲密的距离，那他们是否还能维持原有的关系？他们要以什么面貌相处？

能说出这么难听刻薄的话，真像是流川说出来的，樱木偏过头小声愤恨道：“小气！俗气！”

流川转过身，将床角和地上的衣服一件件捡起来穿上，从内裤开始穿。但他一直保持着背对樱木的姿势。

他光滑修长的背部，在灯光下像一大块纯净的脂玉。樱木以前不是没有见过光裸上身的流川，却没有仔细看过，这时倒像是第一次看。他发现流川的身体非常漂亮。按理说，流川很早就开始打篮球，况且他每早都提前在室外练习，日积月累应该会晒得很黑。就算基因再好，也不应该依然白得好像在嘲笑太阳的力量。

找自己衣服的时候难免需要左右挑拣一下，但流川始终保持着背部朝向樱木的姿势，反而显得有些刻意。

樱木自由地观察着流川赤裸的背部，在流川穿起裤子之前，也能看到两条挺直的腿。内裤是流川坐在床边时穿好的。

腿也像是第一次看到全貌一般，比樱木印象中的要更加修长。跟腱较高，小腿很漂亮。在樱木看来，流川的弹跳力还是很好的，但是他第一次这样注意流川的腿，却发现相对于他的弹跳力，他的腿部肌肉没有想象中的那么健壮。

对着一副立体的肉体，樱木顺其自然会想要没有看到的另一面。背面能够看到的，更多是肌肉的起伏和骨骼的隆起，固然也具有观察和欣赏的作用，但仔细看过之后，就会对没有看到的部分产生好奇心，和因为始终看不到，产生逆反心理，而对看不到的部分油然而生的需求。

他想到正面有流川赤裸的性器官，他想要在没有遮蔽的情况下，看到流川的下体。尽管刚才在做爱的时候已经看到过，但那时距离过近，况且与自己想要观察的事物同处在一个中心中，会对其失去判断力。可能因为过近的距离，和自己参与其中的负担或主观思想，影响对想要观察的事物的感知能力。

流川的下体也只是下体而已，并不会比其他男人的下体多出或少出什么部分，而且器官也没有思想，樱木再怎么观察，也仅仅是从外观的角度观察而已。但他所在意的并不是流川下体的外貌，他想要的是从置身事外的角度，去看流川赤裸的身体自由地活动，就像是欣赏玩偶所能做出的动作一样。

那是不受自己控制的人偶，做出的动作与人极度类似，在人的身上做起来就十分无聊，但在他的身体上呈现出来，便能够令人看得津津有味。不是观赏的人对其有凌驾其上的优越感，应该说是那副身体的活动，使观者感到奇妙的趣味性。

即便樱木确信流川的肢体是不受自己所控制的，他也能够欣赏流川具有独立自主的行为的意义，他将距离拉远观察，在置身事外的过程中，确实体会到一种像是正在操控流川的感觉。

尽管流川的动作并不随着他脑中的活动而改变，但那修长的骨骼、光滑的皮肤和白得像是在浪费电力的肤色，就像是在提供一种思路：

他没有被精巧编排过的动作与姿势，在樱木也没有被爱污染的眼睛里——樱木的感情最多只是被底部的温度蒸出一点热气，还远谈不上产生实质的爱——仿佛被他人安排制作的一样。那一整个人，包括思想，都像是被别人上了发条。思想是流川自己的没错，他的动作固然没有被别人控制，但因为他的思想和存在本身的本能，就是由他人制定的，所以他所有指令的发出都是建立在他人操纵的基础上。

这样的流川显得脆弱得可爱，让樱木感到一阵疼痛似的安慰。

从现实意义上来说，流川无所顾忌地在樱木的面前展示自己的身体，并自由地活动它，樱木会感到十分放松，甚至惬意。不在乎肉欲的视觉，那是因为流川自身的放松，也同样影响了樱木。用另一句话说，流川反而像是控制了樱木。

樱木突然朝着流川的背发问，“你为什么非得背对着我穿？”

流川当作没有听到。

樱木说：“你穿衣服干什么？不洗澡吗？”

流川头也不回地说：“现在不想洗。”

“不难受吗？”

“等你走了，我再洗。”

虽然樱木没有抱有在这里过夜的念头，但直接被下逐客令，还是让他心下一凉。

奇怪的是，他也认为这是很自然的事情，即便流川让他走也在情理之中。他留在这里，甚至和流川做爱，已经是超过了限度的事。他自己也不能说服自己，为什么自己会感到被拒绝的寒意。

那已经直接跳跃过失望的情绪，他竟然会因为一件合乎情理的事感到心寒，就像被丢弃一样。这是否说明，流川已经拥有足够伤害他的能力？

樱木心里百转千回，但身体依然没有动，情绪的激烈变化也没有在脸上表现出来。

他突然问：“你是同性恋吗？”

流川回过头，对于樱木问出这种问题似乎有些惊讶。

樱木双眼直视着他，想必在流川回过头之前，就盯着他的后脑勺，才能在流川回过头的刹那，也准确无误地对上他的眼睛。

樱木本就挑高的眉毛有一边压低，一边挑起，嘴角勾起的弧度并不自然，是人为刻意做出来的。尽管带笑，但组成的表情却隐隐有些不快。

流川并不紧张，反问道：“你是吗？”反问的语气也并没有挑衅的意味，只是轻描淡写地掠过。

樱木的眉头向中间微微皱起，流川对于他的问题没有明显的情绪变化，他对流川这种本该合乎情理的冷淡反应，似乎一点准备也没有。流川丝毫没有被他影响，他却引火烧身，甚至自己的情绪倒是被对方牵着鼻子走。

他有些怄气地也不回答流川的问题，自顾自说之前早就准备好的话，“你的动作很熟练，不像是第一次。”

流川说：“你也是。”

樱木锁着眉头，笑得有些扭曲地说：“我也是男人。”但他离失去起码的体面，仍有一段距离。

说完他坐起身，尽管不足够贴近流川，但在位置上靠得流川更近。即使只是在较远的距离中缩短一些距离，并不会产生明显差别，但尽量缩短和流川的距离，也是在靠近他。靠近流川的这一动作被樱木视为对他的亲密，流川现在似乎并不赞成他这么做，而他因为流川的态度有些生气，所以他像是闹脾气似的要逆反流川的意思。

他松开眉头，笑得自然一些，但也只是和之前相比。其余部分都像是一幅真正的笑容中应该出现的形态，但一双亮得过分的眼睛却一点也没有因为笑而弯上一点，盯着流川像是意有所指。

“你不会在乎这些吧。”

流川立刻回答：“不会。”

回答之前没有犹豫，结尾的停止也很干净果断。樱木就算想要在流川的语气里做点文章，也找不到能够拿来作为材料的情绪。

有些回答会因为过于迅速，而显得可疑，像是刻意掩饰，而早就精心准备好。

但流川回答的时机却恰到好处，不过于迅速，也不因为拖沓而显得犹豫。只是平静无波的回答，就像流川平时与他人交谈极其普通的事一样。

樱木觉得自己在逐渐变得奇怪。如果是因为自尊心被打击，他可以理解自己的气愤。但是他心里逐渐生出一股疼痛的委屈，他是因为期待什么才会委屈吗？

他认为自己不应该因为流川产生这种情绪，而且这种情绪已经强烈到令他无法忽视。如果之前曾有过的感觉只是稍纵即逝，或是较为浅淡的，这时他可以算得上是伤心。为了压制这种情绪，他放大了愤怒的情绪。不仅是因为流川，他对自己的疑惑也更加深了生气的程度，演化成了愤怒。

他突然起身，几步便走到流川的面前，压住流川的身体。

流川不知道樱木要做什么，但樱木上来便用身体紧贴着他，流川不想和他靠得这么近，便一路后退，直到后背撞在门上，他才不得不停住。

他被罩在樱木的身体之下，刚抬起头便又被压住。但这次很直接，樱木下压的方向是流川的嘴，只是在嘴上施加的压力便将流川抵在门上。

樱木直接吻住流川的唇，伸进自己的舌头，没有试探的前奏，吻得很深入，吸吮的力道一次比一次大。他还觉得不够，整个上半身趴在流川的身上，双臂罩住流川的身体，固定住流川的头，翻来覆去地吻。

樱木的全身依旧是赤裸的，和做爱的时候一样，但流川却迅速地从才进行完毕的事中脱身，一点喘息的机会都不留，好像只有他一个人能够从之前的状态中调整过来。

樱木光裸的身体紧贴着流川已经穿上衣服的身体。流川的身体依然是炽热的，用能够与之紧贴的衣物和人体的温度相比，就能够明显感觉到衣物是没有生命的物体。

他急切地想要和流川靠得更近。身体贴在流川的身上还不够，似乎想要突破衣物的阻隔，紧贴在流川的身体上摩挲、碾磨。他的双手在流川的身上用力地抚摸，本能地寻找突破的入口，掀起流川上衣的下摆伸了进去，终于接触到藏在衣物之下，具有真实的流川的触感的皮肤。

尽管流川确实不赞成在无法避免的做爱之外，产生如此亲密的接触，但他也不是要捍卫什么固执的理念一般冥顽不灵。况且在力气上，他是拼不过樱木的。他一时措手不及，被樱木钻了空子，也就随他去了。

流川初时还算配合，但无奈樱木吻的时间实在有些长，也过于深入。口腔被吸吮得太过用力，不仅酸累，喉咙似乎都变得滚烫。他感到并不舒服，有些烦了，不愿意再迁就他。

樱木察觉到流川的推拒，却更用力地按住他，吻得也愈加急切，连给彼此喘息的间隙都不留，嘴上的动作还夹杂着啃咬。

流川本就不喜欢任人摆弄的感觉，在这种场合下被咬的意味使自己就像战利品，被迫服从的地位，让他只想从这个套索一般的怀抱里钻出去。他的四肢从间隙中伸出，双腿顶着樱木的身体想要将彼此隔开。

樱木知道论力气流川是比不过自己的，但是他此时的目的并不是做爱，尽管他可以以此作为发泄的渠道。

他停下亲吻的动作，隔着近到几乎鼻尖相贴的距离，凝视流川的脸。

樱木没有完全紧闭才在亲吻中用力碾磨过的嘴唇，任凭口中呼出的热气扑在流川的脸上，将他脸边的碎发吹起几丝。这让樱木感觉到，这是自己对流川产生的影响力的证明，自己也是能够对流川产生影响的。

在他呼出的气体之中，被他所影响的流川，就像能够被他所拥有、正在被他所拥有。不仅如此，影响也是操控的潜在表现，只是不那么具有强迫性。自己如果能够对他产生影响，也就已经完成过对他的操控。这种想法让樱木很受用，不仅讨好了他的自尊心，此时正因为流川无明的态度而发脾气的他，也确实对流川生出想要控制他的念头。

流川出了点汗，但皮肤被汗水透过之后却显得愈加白，像是浅浅地浸在水面一样。他的皮肤不像清冷的月亮白得发蓝，或是少女的脸颊呈现出粉白的良好气色，或是白到透明能够看到青色的血管，抑或是不见日光的惨白。他就只是白，纯粹得白，除了白这一简单的形容单字，哪怕其余有更多丰富的形容词，却仿佛不应该用来形容他的肤色。

樱木难耐地在流川的唇上啃咬了一下。他们靠得如此之近，樱木只是微微抬起下巴，就轻易地碰到了流川的唇。

但这次樱木没有将舌头探入流川的口腔内部，只是单方面含着流川的唇。流川没有给予任何回应。

他离开流川的唇时，轻轻甩了一下头，额前的卷发蓬松地弹跳着。他像是下定决心做了个结尾。

他紧盯着流川的双眼，眼底还有火在烧。

他压低了声音，嗓音变得低沉又压抑，气体随着说话的节奏扑在流川的脸上。他说的内容和说话的语气较为冷硬，但作为话语的载体，说话时发自口中的气体，扑在流川脸上的力道，与他所说的内容相比，却出人意料地轻柔。

他说：“你为什么不准我亲你？”

流川没有回答他，他似乎也并不期待得到流川的回答，神色没有变得更加失望一些。

然后他撑起上半身，离开了流川的身体，转身向床走去，一路捡起自己的衣服，开始穿起来。

流川倒觉得现在像是自己做错事了，只觉得荒唐。那个白痴想做什么，他脑子里在想些什么。

他根本没有想过樱木会在这个时候问这种问题，他没有做好准备，也不知道该怎么回答。

他可以诚实地说，因为我不喜欢。如果使用“喜欢”这样的字眼会显得像是求情，那他可以换个说法，比如，我们亲密到接吻的程度了吗。

虽然在做爱的时候，他没有拒绝接吻。但如果要做的话，做爱确实需要接吻，那也难以避免，否则会显得过于刻意，反而会像逃避。樱木有什么值得他逃避的吗？

流川猜不透，但他窥见了露出黑暗的一点角落，他有理由预测，以后的发展不会比现在好过——他不是指性爱。

如果早知道会发生这样无稽的事，他该生气的不是刚才樱木对他意愿的逾越，近似于一场强奸的开幕。他是不是该后悔和樱木做爱，和樱木亲吻，和樱木调情，甚至只是和樱木靠近？

但是这一切已经都发生了，收场的人该是他吗？


	21. Chapter 21

21

樱木很快穿好衣服，打开了门，但在出去之前停住。门半开着，他的脸朝向流川所在的方向，但视线却向下看，没有正视流川。

他轻声问：“明天我还能来找你吗？”语气听起来依然是生气的状态，但是又带有不情不愿的讨好，混杂起来就像是用坚硬的盔甲，去摩挲对方柔软温暖的下巴，却笨拙地把对方硌得生疼。

流川没有阻拦樱木离开，他没有理由阻止。尽管他有些隐约的、不合时宜的愧疚，但他并没有实际的责任。他需要做出什么来弥补吗？

他早于樱木穿好了衣服，手头上暂时没有需要去做的事。一时间，除了他房间里这个引人注目的大个子，其余没有分散他注意力的事物。所以他就一直看着樱木，从穿衣到开门。他倒不在意樱木离开，如果不是樱木这个插曲，他现在可能已经睡着了。

樱木刚刚还对他抱有怒意，现在却又以询问的方式征求他的意见，流川有些困惑。樱木明天还想来找他？为什么？还想要做爱吗？但是如果樱木对于和他的性爱不满意，或是对他的态度不满意，为什么还要和他做第二次？樱木没有其他的人选吗？

但是这些疑问只是掠过流川的脑海，他都没有问，也没有回答樱木的询问，“我明天要走了。”

樱木没有再说话，低着头。但流川现在比他矮一些，依然能够看到他的表情。他看到樱木在听到他的回应时，突然皱起眉，本来没有明显情绪特征的脸，突然变得愤愤不平起来。

樱木果断地跨出门，在俩人都沉默无言，因此格外静谧的场合下，关门的声音显得有些刺耳。那架势像是跟门有仇。所有无法撒在人身上的气，都撒在门上。

流川盯着已经归于平静的门。门是坚强的，就算被毫不珍惜地对待，只是一刹那发出刺耳的声音，之后就会立刻回归原状，什么痕迹也不会留下。

他的心情也已经归于平静，尽管樱木给予他的疑问，使樱木这个人对于他而言，成为一团更加难以理解的乱麻，但既然疑问系着的本身已经离开，他也没必要为不在眼前的困惑烦恼。

流川不知道自己是什么时候被吵醒的，那时他已经睡着了。

门外有人不停地敲。声音不大，也不连续，几下几下地敲，而且敲门的方式很客气，像是担心吵到里面的人。但是目的都是要叫醒里面的人，这对流川而言没什么区别，依然让他怒气暴增。

他不知道有谁还能在这个时候打扰他，但想来估计都不会是他认识的人。他不想去理会，外面的人等不到回应，应该很快就会离开。

敲门声不大，却一直持续着。中间留有间隔，有时短一些，有时长一些，似乎担心里面的人生气，但是又不想放弃。

流川被吵醒的怒气，通过醒后的每一个动作，都要得到释放。作为这场怪罪的开端，他本想先将被子蹬开，但伸出腿时，却是缓慢地将被子拖离身体。在躺着睡觉的过程中，他的身体已经陷入了放松的状态之中，力气被身体放心地暂存起来，此时调用起来也不是一瞬间的事。只有支撑着他基础的生命活动的力气，像是蜗牛的粘液一样附着在他的身体上，即使他年轻、强壮，此时他的身体也无法发挥本身具有的能量，只是像被粘液湿润的烂泥，柔软地摊开。

他意识到自己此时身体的状态，本想挣扎着再尝试一下，但努力的想法仅仅只是快速划过，作为一个稍纵即逝的备选方案，被立刻抛弃。现在的情况还没到使他的好胜心燃烧起来的程度，他用不着勉强自己。他困得迷迷糊糊，只是在犹豫的间隙便即刻睡着。但很快又被流连不去的敲门声惊醒。

他也就随遇而安地放弃了将被吵醒的怒意，通过实际行为发泄出去的计划。尽管心情仍旧不快，但他已经不准备对门外的人做出实质性的惩罚。

“流川？”外面那人试探着小声叫了一声。

流川这下醒得更多，他凝神细听。

他静静等待了一会儿，外面那人果然又出了声，“流川？”声音比刚才大了一些，语气也更加肯定，第一次的试探就像是蝴蝶扑过一般，现在的声音才稍微有了些实感。“流川你在吗？”

流川轻轻皱眉，因为不快，在心里不讲道理地自言自语，他怎么可能不在？他不在自己住的地方，那去哪里？

他叹了口气，起身去开门。

他打开门的时候，樱木的手还举在半空，准备下一次敲门。

流川心想，还真是锲而不舍。

樱木这下终于如愿以偿见到流川，却目光闪烁地在流川的脸和地上之间徘徊，嘴开开合合了几次，也没说出一个字。

流川倒没有因为樱木暧昧不清的态度更加生气，反正这也不是他第一次想不通樱木的脑袋里在想些什么。

他直截了当地问：“你来干什么？”

他省略了一些话，完整的问话应该为，“你这时候来干什么？”这两句话的意思差得不多，他只是想要尽量减少开口的次数。

樱木却觉得他在质问自己。本来走到半路，突然想起没有流川的联系方式，也不知道流川下次什么时候再回来。就算回来，那他们是不是能够再次那么巧合地相遇。

流川无论去了哪里，总会在这世界上的某个地方，他总能找到流川，这个想法使他确信。但世界这么大，人这么多，比起总能找到的结果，寻找的过程似乎更加不切实际。他可以找到，却因为能力不足无法实现，一想到以后流川对于他可能就会像辰星中的一颗，这次看到，下次却就再难找到，这个认知使他心里一片荒凉。

他主动放弃了许多次和流川见面的机会，现在他已经和流川产生过如此亲密的关系，在他今天出门寻找流川的时候，这次的跨越还依然被他看作是个不可能、也不应该被实践的幻想。曾经经历过的幻想太过鲜活，在幻想成为现实之后，甚至会产生现实仍旧只是幻想的漂浮感。将现实误当作幻想，是因为害怕失去，还是现实不如幻想美好？

樱木在流川打开门看到他的时候，立刻感受到了真实的力量。在自我的思考中，斗争得再激烈，但在见到真实的人时，那些似是而非的念头，就瞬间变得不堪一击，全都失去了意义。

他看到流川冷淡的脸上还留有睡眠的朦胧，裸露的皮肉似乎因为被窝中的暖气，而被蒸腾得更加柔软，纯正的白色像是夜里开放的昙花，从他背后房间里的黑暗透露出来。

樱木很少认为流川好看，不仅是樱木身边长相不错的男人不在少数，他对流川的偏见也使得他对流川一直无法正眼相待。此时的流川也并没有让他产生这样的感觉——并不意味着他认为流川难看，只是此时，相比于流川带给他的其他感受，长相好坏与否没有被他纳入考虑的范围之内——他只是觉得流川比以往显得更加柔软，让他产生强烈的想要拥抱流川的念头。

流川此时的柔软也仅仅只是较以往而言，比起他以前学生时代所倾心的柔弱文静的类型，仍然要强壮得多。况且流川本身冷淡的态度依然与他密不可分，即使趁他刚醒的间隙，也没有发现分裂的余地。

但樱木此时就是十分强烈地想要将流川紧紧抱在怀里，比起他以前钟情的那些漂亮温柔的女孩子，面前并不友好的流川夺去了他目前最多的注意力。他渴望感受到流川被他抱在怀里的触感和重量，即使只是没有回应的态度，比起其他的人，他也更想要尽快抱紧流川。

只是刚刚见到，他的心里就涌起了强烈的感动。流川单纯的形象出现在他面前，没有任何附加的言语和行为，只是流川这一存在，就让他的思绪和情绪立马有了方向，统一了他的内心，同时也消灭了他的内心。在顷刻间，他刚才所想的一切全都变得空空荡荡，而这一切甚至都不能称之为是爱的结果。

情绪来得如此凶猛，甚至润湿了他的眼眶。一部分是生理性的泪水，一部分来自于无法将这个强烈的愿望实现的委屈。

他做不到并不是因为别人的阻拦，他只要想做就可以做到，就算流川不愿意，此时没有防备的流川也阻止不了自己。但他却是自己阻止了自己，所以委屈更加没有合理的理由。连挣扎都算不上，他知道自己做不到。

他想要拥抱流川，想要伸出双臂，仅仅只是尝试，他也想去做。他知道自己可以成功，但他却知道，自己根本都不会让这个拥抱开头的可能性更高。这让他更加难过。这一刻，他明明站在流川的面前，对流川的思念却强烈得几乎要撼动他自己的身体。

流川打断他思考的问话，倒将他从犹豫和兀自伤神里拔了出来。尽管这也说明了他确实失败了，最终都没有能实现简单的拥抱。

“啊，咳。”他刚开口的时候，声音有些干哑。明明刚才也一直在叫流川，但此时用正常的音量说起话来，却需要时间调整，“我突然想起来，没有你的电话。你能把你在东京的号码给我吗？”

他尽量使这段话听起来更加自然。他在心里反复默念了好久，说出来的时候，却依然觉得带有强烈的不正当的意味。

流川是惊讶的，但这次的惊讶并没有让他感到出乎意料，似乎现在樱木让他感到惊讶是一件十分自然的事。

他本可以直接选择给，或是拒绝，当然他也有足够的立场了解原因，“你要给我打电话？”

樱木转过头看了看空无一人的走道，手忙脚乱地挠挠头，视线在流川面前的地板和走道之前流连。流川问出这句话之后，樱木便始终低着头，好像在被兴师问罪。

他支支吾吾地开口，“呃，对……”

相比于樱木的手足无措，流川倒是愈加冷静，也已经从睡梦的迷蒙中清醒过来。他沉默地看着低着头的樱木，樱木知道他在看着自己，一直僵硬地保持着同样的姿势，没有抬头。

流川打破持续了一段时间的沉默，问：“你为什么要给我打电话？”

在樱木的印象中，流川不太关心别人的想法，所以他本以为流川不会花时间去了解他要号码的原因。

流川问出一个问题，可以理解为正常的好奇心，但他连续问出两个问题，是樱木所未能预料的。他着实紧张起来，好像地板在烧，烫地他站不住脚。

他知道为什么。他想保持和流川的联系，他想知道流川的近况，想知道流川在哪里，想和流川见面。见面吗？是为了做爱？当然其中有这一项。但仅仅如此吗？但至少现在可以确定的是，必定有这一项计划。

但他却不想说。他当然可以说。流川接受了和他做爱的提议，很可能会有第二次。如果他的态度足够好，说不定流川会愿意保持这种关系。

他如果将自己的想法说出口，或许流川会感到比较安心。只是做爱的话，会让流川觉得比较简单吧。刚才，流川也说了不想在做爱以外的时间接吻，连亲一下都吝啬，但并没有禁止做爱。说明他还是有机会的。

他不想说，是因为他不希望流川以为，自己只想跟他做爱。但他为什么不这么做呢？或许对他自己有好处。他只是不想这么做。这难道不是自相矛盾了吗？

流川报了一串数字，“宿舍的。”

樱木猛地抬起头，尽管流川的房间里没有开灯，依然能够看到樱木的眼睛很亮。

他用一只手撑住流川的房门，像是生怕流川突然关门，“有笔吗？”

流川在房间里摸黑找了一阵。他本意也没想仔细找，酒店一般不会准备笔，他自己也不随身带着笔。

他回到门口，“没有。”

樱木看起来并不怎么失望。他听了一遍已经记住，一直在心中默念，反复熟悉那串数字的感觉，害怕忘记。

他点点头，说：“我可以打电话给你吗？”

面对樱木礼貌得反常的态度，流川感到十分不适应。他想像以前那样，对樱木的脑袋敲敲打打，是不是哪里坏了，才会对他说出这样反常的话。

但是嘲讽的话还是没有说出口，或许是樱木的表情过于生机勃勃。流川撇了撇嘴，“不一定能接到。”

樱木立马笑了，在多数人都昏昏欲睡的时候，却笑得这样灿烂，好像夜里误出现的正午。雪白的牙齿炫耀似的露出来，在这种时刻也并不黯淡。似乎显得过于肆无忌惮，嚣张得让人想要惩罚他。

他踌躇着站在流川面前，依旧不肯走，双脚反复磨蹭着流川房门前面的地面。

流川不知道他在做什么，也不知道他想要做什么，只是看着他，等着他让自己再惊讶一回。

樱木最终还是没能拥抱流川，只是伸出一只手拍了拍流川的肩膀，一点也看不出他们的肉体关系曾经亲密的程度之深。但对于他们来说，仅仅是肉体的普通触碰也已实属不易。只能说他们的关系和普通人所拥有的各种关系都不一样，不能以常人的规则去看待和衡量他们之间的关系。

樱木脸上的兴奋之情自然地表现了出来，却也能看出来他在克制。这样笨拙的掩饰，流川并不是没有见到过，只是当接受方是他自己的时候，他感到这样的樱木十分陌生。

他倒是更希望樱木对他恶言相向，起码他早已习惯那样的樱木，他知道该如何和那样的樱木相处。

“再见！”樱木说完就跑走了。但几步之后却又突然停下，转过身向他招招手，小声也掩饰不了声音里的兴奋，“下次再见！”

走道里回响着樱木具有活力的脚步声。他的活力从各个方向发散出去，即使是属于死物、没有形态的脚步声，也依旧通过这种方式，得到了存在的鼓励和证明。

流川为终于送走樱木，松了一口气。他还没有关上门，半阖上眼，对着空荡荡的走道，轻声说道：“大白痴。”

他太累了，只是站着，几乎都要睡着。


	22. Chapter 22

22

过了还没有一周，樱木就打来了电话。

接到电话的不是流川。如果是个女人，他的队友还会有兴趣起哄，但打电话的是个声音低沉的男人，在一群拥挤的男人的绯闻里，根本不值得关注。

队友叫流川接电话的时候，他完全没有想到会是樱木。虽说知道他宿舍号码的人不多——也没几个人问起——但他没有想过他会和樱木保持联络。

由于他不知道那边是谁，队友告诉他的时候，也只是说有人找，接起电话的时候使用一视同仁的礼貌语气。

“流川。”他被那边人叫名字时，那个声音在经过处理成为电信号的过程中，损失了一部分细节和特征，再加上周围有些吵，失真得有些严重，一时间还分辨不出是谁，从未听过这种声音。他在脑中搜寻有谁会给他打电话。他的父母叫他的方式不同，也一般不会给他打电话。还有谁？

那边听流川不说话，终于想起主动报上名号，“流川，是我啊。我是樱木。”

流川这才从听筒里失真严重的声音中，找到一丝熟悉的感觉，“你打电话来干什么？”

“当然是有事找你了！”樱木的语气突然变得凶狠起来，但这才是流川习以为常的樱木对他的态度。

樱木装狠过之后，又变得唯唯诺诺起来。带着恳求的意味，却又有些不服输的威胁，好像是自己提供了多大的让步，“你什么时候方便？”

“嗯？”依流川的了解，他们现在的距离应当很远才是。就算起码都在日本，但他并不认为樱木的意图会和上次一样——即刻去找他。

“我想去见你。”樱木这次倒是很直接，一点没有犹豫。

流川着实感到惊讶，尽管樱木的行为总让他意想不到，但他这次还是扎扎实实地吃了一惊。

樱木的语气坦然又迅疾，说完之后尾音收回得很快，大概是在说完之后，想要弥补说出这句话的难堪。就像是一句早已准备好的话，再也无法待在身体里，突破禁锢的防线，急迫地要将自己传达出去那般热烈。

流川感觉到了，樱木那种强烈要表达自己的恳切，装在原始粗糙的幼稚中，因此显出格外的真实来。樱木十年前的那种具有冲劲的纯真没有褪去，起码有一部分依然完好保留，只是不再那么容易被表现出来。而此时，流川真切地感受到，那种似乎生活在现代社会以外的单纯，被包裹在炽热的光亮里，第一次直直朝着他的方向飞跃而来。

他以前并不是不知道樱木的性格中包含这一面，但那种羞涩却有些僵硬、甚至强硬的关心，从不是对他发出的，他也从不用担心应付的问题。

樱木并没有再说些嘲讽的话掩护脆弱的自尊，没有勉强自己再说些言不由衷的话。气氛就这样凝滞起来，但并不沉重，说的人和听的人都在回味，或试图理解这句话的真实含义。空气被氤氲得温暖起来。

“我要练习。”流川从空气里听到自己说话的声音有些干涩。这是事实，他首先考虑的就是练习，他没理由不将练习看得最重。他只是说了事实，这是恰当的。

“我可以去找你。”樱木的语气并不是商量的语气，而像是一个不肯罢休、拽着流川裤腿的小孩子，带着明显的鼻音。

隔着电话，流川看不到樱木的脸，不过他自然联想到了樱木鼓着脸颊的样子。

“你别过来。”流川明白不能让樱木过来。这里有很多队友，尽管他们俩不会让自己被队里的人看到，但他仍然不愿意，让樱木只是为了见自己而到东京来。这种“付出”让他感觉十分怪异，浑身不舒服。

他不想要樱木为了他而做什么，就算是樱木自告奋勇，不需要回报，他甚至连樱木想要为他付出的想法都难以容忍。

“那你什么时候回来？”

流川一时间回答不上来。他上次回神奈川只是凑巧，并不意味他会定期回去。那里没有他的家，他没有回去的必要。

樱木没有等到流川的回答，有些着急，“你还会回来吗？”

“两个月之后。”实际上流川也不知道自己会不会回去，他回去又是为了什么？他可以在假期里留在队里练习。他这么说只是为了安抚樱木。或是搪塞？

“两个月！”一个星期已经让樱木等得不耐烦，每一天都在和自己的斗争中度过。他在经历过每一天的难耐之后，才能确信自己对流川需求的真切如此之深。

两个月实在太长，用自己这几天度过的煎熬来衡量，两个月仿佛没有尽头。但他以为的两个月已经足够难熬，而实际上时间可能更长，流川可能根本不会回去。

“我去找你！”又回到原点。

流川还可以有更多其他不同的回应方式，简洁明了的强烈具有流川枫风格的回答。但他张了张口，最后轻声说：“我会回去。”

“什么时候？”

“我不知道……”流川确实没有考虑过这件事。他对自己突然做出这个决定，而不仅仅是一个空头支票，感到十分惊讶。他想他快要连自己都不了解了。

“还是我去找你吧。”

“不用……”

“这样你就可以多训练了。”

“不用。”

“不麻烦的。”

“樱木，别来。”流川很难得叫樱木的名字。但是一旦当他真的用樱木的名字称呼他时，却显得很有威慑力。

“好，我知道了。”樱木的音量低了下去，听不出是不是语气变得消沉的缘故。他竟然如此配合地答应了流川。

明明掌控局面的是流川自己，但他却因为樱木再一次令他感到陌生的态度而极度不适。

一回生二回熟，陌生的东西可以变得熟悉，但他确实不喜欢樱木为了他做出任何主动的让步。如果要让樱木退步，只有当他依靠强硬的手段，逼迫樱木不得不服输时，他才认可。例如那时他们用篮球决胜负。是否他追求输赢太过专注，以至于无法容纳依靠其他形式包装的好心？

樱木突然又急急忙忙地叫他，“流川！”

流川等着樱木说剩下的话。他没有意识到在这沉默的等待中，自己连呼吸都变得轻缓。因为体内氧气的减少，心跳敲打的力道便变得强力起来。

樱木那边却又没有丝毫声响。流川细细聆听，尽力去辨认，连其中产生任何摩擦声的可能也不放过，却什么也没有听到，呼吸声也没有。

如果那一边也在紧张的话，樱木的肺活量比他好，憋气应当也憋得比他久，听不到呼吸声也就不足为奇了。

突然耳边一声刺耳的碰撞，之后是连续的忙音。樱木挂电话了。

等到反应过来，流川才慢慢地将话筒放回原处。他想不通樱木怎么会什么也不说就挂了电话，他原本到底想说什么？

但是流川似乎并不是一无所知，否则他不会允许自己做出自己都难以预料的决定。尽管那个决定对樱木而言不一定是真的，但他自己知道。当他说出的那一刻，他是经过自己意愿的考虑才说出口的，他没有勉强自己。

樱木开始让他费心了。这不是个好兆头。他要专心练习，他需要心无旁骛。

他没有回樱木的电话。如果樱木还想要和他说出没说完的话，自然会再打过来。


	23. Chapter 23

23

又过了一个星期，也就是离上一次流川和樱木见面相隔半个月不到，流川趁着休息的日子又回到了神奈川。只有一天的时间。

但是直到他订下酒店，才突然清醒过来。樱木有他的联系方式，但他没有樱木的号码。他也没有提前告诉樱木自己回来的时间。

一切都白费了。

指望樱木能够和他产生心灵感应，突然来他住的酒店找他是不现实的。

他想，那个白痴现在什么都不知道吧，但自己却为了他快要累死了。

这一切都是为了樱木。流川觉得麻烦，却还是做到了。

他没有在电话的最后，再次给出确切的答复，但他已经做过决定，不知道樱木有没有明白他的意思。他觉得没有再重复的必要，不过也有他过于集中于自己的决定的因素，忽略了外界对他理解的接受程度。

他去湘北转了转，兴许是想碰碰运气。

这天天气不好，下雨了。虽然雨不大，但气温低，雨滴也实在，不是绵绵细雨。风吹过时，寒意阵阵钻进领口。

他没有带伞，被淋得湿透。所以他并没有待多久，很快就回了酒店。

等了一下午，估计不会有希望了，他便当天返回。比他预料得要早。如果樱木在的话。

在他归队之后，没过几天，樱木又打电话给他。

流川一接起电话，那边就兴师问罪，“流川！你根本没有打算回来吧？”

大概是因为在神奈川淋的那场雨，流川回来就感冒了。他没有想到自己的抵抗力会变得这么差。他的嗓子又疼又痒，正懒得说话，刚开口就是几声咳嗽。

“你感冒了？”没想到对面会对他的咳嗽有回应。

现在他和樱木的关系应该算是进步了吧，对于对方刻意忽视的现象减少很多，樱木对他的态度称得上是关心，而且并不是难得发生的行为。不记得从什么时候开始，樱木对他一言一行的在意，逐渐变成一件似乎应该习以为常的事。

流川又咳嗽了两声，开口说话时，因为感冒而加重的声音里的鼻音非常严重，嗓音也变得干涩了很多。好不容易说了两句完整的话，尾音还没收回，又被抵挡不住的咳嗽冲散。

“我前天回神奈川了。但是我不知道你的号码，也不知道你住在哪里。”

他没有回答樱木对他表示关心的问题，也不用回答。感冒的事实已经放在明面上，不用问，一听也能知道。他也不习惯樱木对他的关心。即使樱木对他的关注度上升不少，但他依然无法习惯。就像樱木为他披上一件衣服，无论适不适合他，因为那是来自于樱木的善举，也是以前樱木绝对不会对他做出的举动，他感到无所适从。比起主动地拒绝，他是因为无法接受，才想要逃离。

樱木很久没有说话，流川怀疑是不是断线了，还是信号不好。

“喂？”

樱木的声音悠悠地传过来，无比清晰，“……就说我去找你吧。”

原来不是信号不好。

“不要来找我！”这本是挂电话的好时机，樱木本来也这么以为，他把耳朵紧紧贴在听筒上，仔细分辨是不是还有流川的声音。

流川原本也是这么打算的，突如其来的倔强使他一反常态地喊出声。嗓子依然疼着，他强忍着没有咳嗽。他的手紧紧攥着话筒，还是没舍得放下。

他为什么要生气？他不知道自己为什么要生气。他只是无法阻拦一股来历不明的怒意，一念之间没有选择忍耐，就不管不顾地对樱木发泄了出来。尽管他一直不喜欢樱木，但樱木并没有做错什么，他不应该被自己当做胡乱发泄情绪的对象。

想了想，流川平复了语气，又加上一句，“把你的号码给我。我下次回去会打电话给你。”


	24. Chapter 24

24

流川知道樱木想见自己就是为了做爱，所以他早已做好了心理准备。倒是樱木刻意和他保持一段距离，这么高的个子站在商业酒店规模的房间里，使不高的天花板看起来离自己更近，平白无故地增添了压抑感。樱木不安地四处张望，好像不知道自己到这里来的原因。

流川看不惯他故意掩饰的态度，直截了当地问：“带了吗？”

“什么？”

“安全套。”

樱木反应过来，从口袋里掏出安全套，“带了。”手抽出来的时候没有拿稳，有几个安全套掉在地上。他带了不止一个。

不过流川也能理解。他不常回来，樱木如果真的忍耐了这么长时间，一次确实不够，下一次还不知道要等到什么时候。他突然意识到，樱木真的在等他？除了他，樱木不和别人做吗？

流川点点头，拿出来自己带来的润滑剂，递给樱木。

樱木连忙继续从口袋里掏出自己带来的润滑剂，也向流川摊开手。

但流川的姿势没有变，樱木便收回手，向前走了两步，另一只空着的手将流川手中的润滑剂和他的手一起握住，牵着流川的手，顺势将他拉向自己。

“不用麻烦你，我带了。”樱木揽住流川的腰，流川的肌肉不自然地变得僵硬，但没有拒绝。他们之间的距离在一瞬间拉近。随着距离的拉近，樱木说话的声音也轻了很多，语气不由自主也和缓了下来，“我会带的。”

“嗯。”流川将自己手里的润滑剂也交给樱木。

樱木的手逐渐下移，最终放在流川的臀部。他的动作渐渐变得扎实，试探着流川的接受程度。

他们在第一次做的时候，并没有对体位的问题达成统一，尽管没有引起争执，但更像是流川拗不过樱木只能接受的结果。

樱木不了解流川的私生活，不知道在他之前，流川是不是和其他男人做过，如果做过的话，他的体位又是什么。现在不再只是出于一时冲动，流川也做好要和他做爱的准备，他需要征询流川的意见。

樱木的视线在流川的眼睛和嘴唇之间不停地往返，眼神闪烁地抖动着，好像放在哪里都不恰当，像是昭然若揭地表明他的意图。尽管流川知道他的意图，他也知道流川心中有数，他仍然无法控制地感到一阵心虚，无法直视流川的目光，他会被流川看穿。

“可以吗？”

“可以什么？”

樱木凑近流川的耳朵，自己先红了脸，“像上次一样，我……你……”他省略了一些话，用动作代替。

他的手指隔着流川的裤子，探入流川的臀缝之间，浅浅地按压了一下。

流川的身体因为被刺激的本能而瞬间绷紧，他为了掩饰自己的紧张，猛地将樱木推开。但他使的力气不大，只是气势强硬。樱木比他想象中要抱得紧。所以结果只是他扶着樱木的肩膀，没有拉开多大距离。

“要靠打架决定吗？你的力气太大了。”

樱木毫不掩饰脸上惊讶的表情，他也确实没有想到，“认输了吗？你也会认输？”就算流川不愿意，樱木也没有想过要靠打架决定体位，可以商量。虽然他并不希望是其他结果。

“你的优点也就只有体力了吧。”樱木只要被夸一下就能得意忘形，流川不想让他太得意。

樱木收敛了笑容，表情突然认真起来。流川拿不准他想干什么，也不由自主地严肃起来。

“跟我做……爽吗？”

流川松了口气，回答地很轻松，“爽。不爽会跟你做吗？”

樱木扬起眉头，看起来很开心，“真的吗？”

“真的。”流川回答的时候眨了下眼。在他闭上眼的那一刻，樱木很想吻他。


	25. Chapter 25

25

樱木看着坐在自己身上主动配合的流川，发觉这和他最初幻想里的流川不太一样。

流川的眉头是自然的状态，并没有皱起，表情也没有忍耐着的辛苦，看起来只是能够从他平静的表情中，朦胧地感到表情背后肌肉的舒展，他似乎确实享受在其中，和平常他惯有的表情相差无几。仅有的差别只是现在的他闭着眼睛，微张着嘴，呼吸有些急促。

樱木两只手握住流川突出的胯骨，在流川的裸体上节制地抚摸胯部周围的皮肤。他开始轻浅且缓慢地抽动自己的胯部，配合着流川的动作，想要替他分担一些。

流川还在摸索自己的感觉，樱木的好心却帮了倒忙，他好不容易抓住的节奏被打散。

他睁开眼睛，樱木发觉他的眼眶竟然有些湿润。不知道是流川眼中水雾的原因，还是流川的表情真的有所变化，樱木从流川的脸上看出一丝恳求的意味。

流川按住了樱木的肩膀，“不要动。”

樱木停止了下身的动作，手部抚摸流川的动作也像是怕被发现一样有所克制，只是用大拇指轻轻地摩挲。

流川撩起上衣的下摆衔在嘴里，一只手按着樱木的肩膀，一只手向后按住樱木的腿，给自己借力。他跪坐在樱木的腰侧，表情凝重地低着头，调整好自己的位置，重新开始找感觉。

他们的下体贴得很严实，樱木看不到自己的阴茎，但是能够真切地感觉到，它被流川潮湿又紧实的后穴深深含着。它所在的是流川的里面，但樱木什么也看不到，他只是依靠身体去感觉，但触感却似乎因此更加细致。

樱木腾出一只手，握住流川的阴茎。流川急吸了一口气，松开了牙齿，衣服的下摆从他嘴里脱落，盖住了樱木的手和他的阴茎。

流川被刺激到的样子使樱木心里突然产生十分微妙的感觉，此时，他比起顾及自己的快感，更想要让流川得到高潮。他想要让流川觉得舒服，他想为流川做些什么。

樱木细致地抚慰着流川的阴茎。如他所愿，流川确实得到了快感。因为阴茎被抚摸着，流川也逐渐无法再进行主动的抽插行为，停止了动作，只是坐在樱木身上，享受着樱木给他的手淫。

樱木曲起腿，坐起身来，将流川抱在怀里，手里的动作没有停下。他顺势让流川抱住他的脖子。

他靠在流川颈边，伸出舌头舔了一下流川的脖子。他尝到淡淡的咸味。流川的身体突然绷紧，将他抱得更紧，身下也将他含得更紧。

樱木开始抱着流川在自己的怀里动起来，抽出很少，轻轻插入。流川好像并不讨厌，安分地待在樱木的怀里。

樱木舔舐着流川沁了一层薄汗的颈侧，顺着舔到耳下和耳垂，再到下巴。他侧过头，伸出舌头在流川的嘴唇上轻刷了一下，流川配合地张开嘴，樱木伸进自己的舌头和他湿漉漉地接吻。

结束之后，流川平躺在床上，闭着眼睛细细喘息。

樱木压在流川的身上，耳廓正好对着流川的脸，那声音直钻到他耳朵里，听得分外清晰。他觉得那声音似曾相识。

他突然想起，以前当流川遇上强劲的对手，被快速消耗体力而体力不支时，便会这么用嘴呼气，喘气声就会特别明显。

樱木暗自庆幸，还好那时他们俩还没有发展到这层关系。否则只要有流川在的场合，他就会很容易分心。

训练难免消耗体力，要是每次训练的时候，流川都这么喘气的话，樱木很可能总是会忍不住想到流川在床上的情景，那还了得？那样的话，他就不可能学那么快了。那会成为他学习篮球之路上的一大阻力。

流川微闭着眼睛，嘴却半张，留出喘气的空间。

他的嘴唇在一呼一吸之间有规律地收缩膨胀。他的上唇有凸起的唇珠，从侧面看就能明显看出来，曲线自然，上翘的角度带着非本人意图的可爱。这么重要的地方却长时间的张开。

能够看到嘴唇的内侧红润湿滑，灯光照在上面像是塑料糖纸，是淡淡的粉红色，像是血和大量的奶掺杂在一起的颜色。极薄的薄膜下，是密布的血管。处于阴影中的内壁，却呈现出暧昧的深红色，像是被蜜糖加深的颜色。因为这一视觉联系，樱木感觉流川嘴里那无法被灯光照到的地方，似乎裹着浓稠又甜腻的蜜，舌头一舔能刮下不少。

流川嘴唇之间空出的位置，像是特意被打造出来，放置某样特定事物似的。那一整张像是被刻意造成器件的嘴，和他那张像是花了造物者的心意，长得精细的脸，甚至包括他自由舒展、却还浑然不知正被他人随意看在眼里——像是被别人看到的东西，就无法再完全属于他自己一般——的身体，这个被分散、却又长在一起的整体，构成一件独立且完整的器皿。制作得如此大动干戈，只是为了在嘴唇之间空出的小小余地放置樱木的唇舌。

樱木将自己的嘴唇松松覆盖在流川张开的嘴上，浅浅地送入自己的舌头，但只是短时间地舔舐就收回，然后再伸进去。他在不同的角度重复来回，用不同的方式搅动舔舐，吸一下上唇，或是咬一下下唇。他还是顾忌着要给流川留出一丝喘息的空间，才没有干脆堵住他的嘴。

流川还没有喘过气来，还没能分出精力，用来对樱木的亲吻作出反应，依然将调整呼吸放在首要位置。

于是他的呼吸便不加遮掩地撒在樱木的脸上。先是热，然后再逐渐冷却。还没有等到上一波呼出的气体完全冷却在脸上，下一波热气就又袭来。

这是人的本能，不能怪他太过冷淡。

樱木也知道，小狐狸激动过之后就很容易疲惫，尤其是在身体意识到疲劳的存在之后，疲劳便会加倍袭来。这会导致他需要，比只做一次所需的更长的时间来调整。

流川本身说话时的音量就不高，好像总是也不会表现出激动的样子，只会直接上手——或许他的嗓子其实无法像平常人一样叫喊，在从容的外表背后，其实隐藏着不为人知的隐疾——但这时候也不得不大声喘气得能够被明显听到。

樱木觉得这样放任自己行为的流川难得得乖巧可爱，他的手就服从自己的想法，抚上流川的额头，拨开他汗湿的头发，顺势按着他的头。

尽管这时流川并没有动，但固定住他的位置让樱木感到更加安心。这或许源于他本能的掌控欲。本能是如影随形的，就算他以为自己并不是这么想，但本能之所以是本能，或许就是不一定能够被当事人所理解，却能够将自己在现实层面被表现出来。

樱木以前就被很多人说过像野兽。不过可能他自己并不知道。他从小便不常受到管教，受到的限制也就更少，使用起本能来，当然更加得心应手。现代社会的规则在他身上体现得并不具有典型性，时不时还能看到原始的野性要突破人性的趋势。

流川被按着，连头稍微偏一下都没办法做到，又因为樱木的亲吻，呼吸被迫断断续续。他体会不到樱木正在享受的美妙氛围，他只是觉得累。

于是他抵着樱木的肩，想将他推开。他用上的力气并不大。现在他已经相当疲惫，也使不出多少力气。樱木还是牢牢地罩在他身上。

行动上无法完成，流川只能依靠言语为自己挣得一点空间。

他的视线落在天花板上，樱木靠得太近。此时对他来说，对在如此近处的事物聚焦，也是件需要花费体力的事。

他的脸上没有表情，但他长得冷淡，没有表情时，便总会比别人多一些不耐、嘲讽或敌意。

“离我远一点。”他的声音和他的外表一样冷冽。这是他的特质，但也意味着他需要花上比别人多得多的功夫，才能使自己看起来较为友好，起码处于中立的立场。但他并没有在乎过别人的想法，他也怕麻烦，也就没有费过心，要“矫正”自己的形象。

樱木愣住，明明就在刚才，两个人之间还依然紧紧相贴、毫无空隙。不说现在也并没有相隔比刚才远上多少的距离，就说激烈的性爱才过去没多久，流川却突然说出如此冷漠的话，樱木因为太过诧异而无法动弹。

流川没有完全睁开眼睛，也没有注意要去留意樱木的表情，所以他仍旧无法察觉到樱木的异样。

樱木终于不再不停地黏在他身上亲他，他终于有机会可以毫无阻碍地呼吸。他只是能意识到自己得到了这些好处。

流川只是想让樱木能够给他自由呼吸的空间，达到他的目的就行。那句话的用词和含义十分简单，组合起来没有任何问题。只是他没有考虑过，或许还要再加上其他委婉的多余修饰，他懒得去想这些。

他的声音本就冷冽，在他人的耳里听起来就更加疏远。但对他来说，那只是一句用来表达需求的平凡的话。他并不想让樱木伤心。他根本没能意识到这句话会带来这么强烈的副作用。

樱木撑起双臂，隔开俩人之间的距离，默不作声地离开流川的身体。流川顺势侧过身，更方便他调整呼吸，却正好背对着樱木，更难察觉到樱木的异常。

樱木靠在床头，抽出一根烟叼在嘴上，然后点着它。

他吸了一口，烟的尾端亮起燃烧的火光。他咬着滤嘴叼着烟，等他吐出一口烟，才用右手的食指和中指夹着烟，把它拿下来。

打火机被他放在床头柜上时，发出清脆的响声。烟逐渐扩散开来，流川闻到了烟味。

“在美国的时候不做吗？”樱木维持着原来的姿势，对着面前的虚空说。但流川知道他是在问自己。

“不怎么做。”流川也依然背对着樱木，没有改变姿势。

“为什么？”樱木强忍住问流川和谁做的冲动，勉强调转话锋，刻意挑了个与之无关的问题，尽量使自己看起来仍游刃有余。

“节省体力。”

“那现在做，不怕耽误吗？”烟被樱木夹着，悬在半空浪费地燃烧。仿佛吸烟会吵到流川说话一样，樱木只是任由烟在烧，没有继续吸，等待着流川的回应。

流川像是睡着了，一点声响也没有，维持着原本的姿势侧躺着。

樱木靠近流川，趴在流川的上方，去找被额发遮住一部分的眼睛，想借此确认流川有没有睡着，是不是还醒着，却故意不作声，还是没有听到。

流川察觉到樱木靠过来，眼珠像是上了发条一样，一格一格地转向樱木。

原来只是故意不理他。

樱木不知道该庆幸还是失望。他倒希望流川只是因为太累而睡着了，忽视了他所有的话都好。偏偏只是对于重要的问题不作回应，这让他忍不住地气恼。

他的一只手放在流川的胳膊上，他想用力让自己的手指嵌进流川的肌肉里，钳住流川的骨头，让流川感受到疼痛的滋味。他想要通过让流川经历肉体的疼痛，来掩盖自己情感上的牺牲。

凭什么他会因为流川的态度而感到难过、失望、气愤，他并不想让自己沉溺于此。他不甘心自己的心情会为流川而轻易受到影响，但他却无能为力，他控制不住自己的改变。流川却对他的遭遇一无所知，一个人还安全地待在舒适的地带。这不公平。所以多多少少，让流川的肉体感到痛吧，这至少会让樱木得到一些平衡。

但他终究还是没有那么做，他的手只是轻轻地扶在流川的小臂上，甚至都没有从自己的体重中分出一些压力，让流川替自己分担一些。他悬空上半身的大半部分，并且稳住自己的身体。这对樱木来说不是难事。虽然看起来是樱木压在他的身上，但流川没有受到多少压力，他应该很轻松。

樱木这次没有忍不住气先说话，他在等着流川开口。他想知道流川会说出什么。

对于他们来说，这甚至像是一场较量。或者只是毫无理由、没有意义的负气？

但流川什么也没有说，许久过后，只是从鼻腔里慢慢叹出一口气。表情和他平常一样，没有任何变化，看不出有没有在笑。

樱木几乎没有看过流川笑。他讨厌流川总是一副自信满满的表情，好像谁都不值得引起他的关注。他总是这样。沉默寡言，也可能是故意不说话，好像别人不值得他开口的样子。脸部肌肉就像白送给他的、廉价的、没有实际作用的附赠品，无法被牵动，难以形成任何表情。樱木能猜到的流川的想法，仅仅只是极小一部分。

在这种时候，樱木觉得自己像是输了一场重要的比赛。

他既不能让流川对他像道被解答的题目一般清晰透彻，又不能拥有看透流川的能力。往常，他也早就清楚自己一直无法了解流川的想法，但以往他都可以置之不理，现在他却突然感到无法抑制得急躁。

那阵急躁在他的身体里凭空燃起，却能烧起熊熊烈焰，在无风的黑暗里愈演愈烈。堵在他的身体里冲撞着，找不到释放的出口，把他烧得热热的，内部的体温似乎都能感觉到自己在明显上升。

精神上无法发泄，便趁了身体的空当，借以表现出来。他刚刚做过，又得到了片刻的缓冲，下体在流川赤裸的身体上轻轻碾了碾就能有感觉。

也可以说是他一定要让自己有感觉。他的精神催促着自己，要将那股被流川和自己刻意忽视并压抑的不安发泄出来。

他被堵塞得心里愈加空虚。他不能感到空虚，不能仔细思考空虚的原因，也不能任由空虚胶着着他的精神和肉体。他已经察觉到空虚正攀着他的肢体爬向他的核心，要侵蚀他的内部。他想逃避那种失落地要将他的头顶遮盖住的感觉，他像是头部悬在缺氧的湖面上的人，已经进入到氧气稀薄的区域，尽管他不知道当他沉下去时，会是什么结果，但他明白，起码会比现在更加煎熬。他不能让自己沉下去，所以他要摆脱缠绕着他下坠的空虚。

当他在感受到那股要压倒他的势力扑面而来的时候，在他已经无法分出精力正常思考的思绪里，像是被挑出的本能似的，他的思想不由自主地发出呼救：流川，流川！

他就知道自己失落的原因，他知道他想要的结果，也知道他气愤的理由。他有了头绪，他不能再装作一无所知了。但他宁愿自己没有察觉。

为什么，为什么要等到现在？只是因为第一次的性爱才得以开场吗？如果早能追溯到在湘北的时候，那为什么那时，自己却什么都没有做？

樱木低下头，靠近流川的耳廓。流川没有动，没有躲开。

他再靠近了一点，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭流川的耳垂。但他没有将流川的耳垂完全含进嘴里，甚至都没有让耳垂碰到湿润的地方。只是用嘴唇干燥的部分在流川的耳廓上轻柔地摩擦，像是在故意逗弄他，让他觉得痒而有所反应一般，也像只是在温柔亲昵地爱抚。

樱木的鼻腔里呼出的气息不疾不徐地撒在流川的侧脸上，扰乱了他几丝碎发。流川的视线转回到他正前方的虚空中。

樱木不再虚隔着磨蹭，逐渐施加压力，将干燥的嘴唇印在流川的耳下，依旧是干燥简单的触碰。

他顺着流川的下颚线一路亲吻过去，逐渐加深了亲吻的深度，吻愈加湿润。

他原本放在流川手臂上的手，也落在了流川的身上，分担了自己的重量，环住流川的身体。另一只手从流川的颈下穿过，捧住流川远离他的那半张脸，使流川的脸转向他，能够更靠近自己。

流川不得已看着樱木，看着他近在咫尺的脸，和他垂下的视线。他看不清樱木眼里的神情，但樱木的动作很轻柔，他没有拒绝。

樱木的脸远了又近，流川没有紧闭牙关。在樱木吻下来的时候，流川像是累了一样缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

把你的舌头给我吧。如果你不说话。

樱木环住流川身体的手也上移到流川的颈部，两只手捧住流川的脸，使得流川不得不转过整个身体，和樱木面对面。这下樱木更加方便。

他压在流川的身上，好像做好准备要开始正式的吻。他呼出的鼻息愈来愈靠近流川，最终随着流川闭上眼睛的默许，他在嘴唇先触碰到流川的唇之后，随后将舌头顺势滑入流川半开的嘴里。

流川只剩下一只没有被压住的手可以自由活动。他抬起了手，本想拽着樱木的衣摆，但樱木身上早就没有遮蔽的衣服，被子也落在一边，流川摸到的只是樱木侧腰鼓起的肌肉。由于不在意料之中，他有些尴尬，犹豫着放在自己的身侧，尽量不接触到樱木的身体。但他已经紧靠床沿，他的手只能极不自然地扒在床边，如果不注意绷紧肌肉施加力量，就会轻易滑落。

他从外表上看起来就十分冷淡，长相和气质的温度之低，以至于欲火的热度都似乎无法被适用在他的身上。

但他并不是对所有事情都毫不在意，例如他一直追求的篮球，他就热情得很。这起码能够证明他还是有欲望的。既然有欲望，那性欲也是无法避免的。再说他也是一个人，一个健康的人，一个身体各项机能完好的人，所以樱木原本以为流川在床上也是普通人一个，在欲望的驱使下，会表现出与他的外表截然不同的一面。

实际上，流川虽然不至于性冷淡地硬不起来，但对性爱的兴趣也高涨不到哪里去。他固然也会配合，会主动坐在樱木身上动，但从他的表现看起来，他并不如樱木那么想要，就算在高潮的时候，也不显得放荡。

之前接吻的时候，流川只是松松张开嘴，不反抗也不配合，单纯接受，提供自己的一张嘴，给樱木亲吻。或许也因为樱木的动作比较激烈，当时流川可能也有动作，只是相对于樱木比自己活跃得多的方式，他的回应几乎无法令樱木感受到。

但现在他主动伸出自己的舌头，探入樱木的口腔，和他的舌头紧贴在一起，互相缠绕。不仅是轻触擦过，他敞开了自己的嘴，并且积极地在樱木的嘴里放入自己的位置，还能够让樱木感受到，他的动作中包含的明显想要接吻的意图。也有一部分原因是现在樱木没有之前那么急迫。这之间的差距是显而易见的。樱木甚至想不通是什么原因让流川开了窍，还是说流川单纯地想要？

但他们却在彼此失去语言交流的时候，出乎意料地达成了默契。仿佛流川和樱木不仅建立起身体上的联系，这种身体上的联系还突然打通了他们心灵上的联系，流川像是听到了樱木的心声。不仅如此，他还如樱木所愿，将那句话付诸于行动。樱木的那句心里话起了作用。

多巧啊。


	26. Chapter 26

26

樱木靠在床头，重新点燃了一支烟，先抽了一口。另一只没有拿烟的手撑着身体，手臂和身体一起滑向流川所在的那半边床铺。他的左臂碰到流川的右臂，在肢体移动的时候，两条手臂之间产生了轻微的摩擦。这动作太过自然，分不出是有意还是无意。

他侧过脸转向流川，将被他吸了一口燃烧得正旺的烟放在流川嘴边，滤嘴靠近流川的嘴。樱木没有说话，只是看着他。

流川垂眼看了看燃烧的烟，像是审阅过之后，深色的眼珠又转回来，懒洋洋地抬起来看了看樱木。

他看人的方式还和以前一样，懒得移动脑袋，只是转动眼珠。这就让他的脸看起来总是非常虚假。眼睛像是嵌在无法动弹的偶人中，被人为刻意操纵的玻璃珠。

他的一律偏向狭长的五官，懒得做出多余动作的脸，再加上因为被“假”这一偏见挂上不实之名的外表，显得他整个人不足够有诚意。在外界看来，他的表情总是心不在焉，而缺少注意力源自于对外界的不屑，自然容易令人对他产生厌恶的抵触情绪，无法不想要打碎那张具有坚硬的质地的脸。

“不抽？”樱木夹着烟的手指向内钩了一下，烟也随之抖动，流川的视线随着掉落的烟灰，落在盖在他身前的薄被上。性事已告一段落，他们能够盖上被子将精力用在其他的事上。尽管不一定有其他的事。除了非他们本身意愿聚在一起的几次见面——偶遇、聚会——他们在床上花费的时间占去他们见面时间的绝大部分。

流川向樱木的反方向轻轻扭开脸。动作并不快，甚至称得上缓慢，好像他仍然在唤回对自己肢体的掌控，在从疲惫中逐渐恢复过来。

这时流川的肢体动作要自然许多，尽管从外表看来似乎改变不大，但从肌肉的松紧度，能够明显感受到。樱木与流川的右臂相贴，能够感受到放松身体的流川施加在自己左臂上的压力。这是个好兆头。

流川在转过头之后，缓缓开口，“不健康。”

樱木没有强求，将伸出举在半空好一会儿的手收回，像是为了发泄一般，深吸了一口烟。

他突然说：“狐狸你怕死？”

他的声音是带着笑的，但里面含有的意味却并不明确。他的友好不是通过这样深沉的笑表现出来的，他在压抑自己的不满，但想要试图掩饰，反而通过相反的笑展现出来。可他到底还是没有学会精确地表演，也可能只是由于人物或事件的特殊性，使得将情绪掩藏或置换起来并不是简单的事，原始的敌意和修饰过的玩笑的融合，也就变得不伦不类。

他自己也能感受到，他不恰当的、甚至带有故意的笑声的挑衅，但已经没有收回的余地。他因为流川而无法心情愉快，甚至总是无法摆脱围绕着流川而不停展开的苦恼。他的内部已经被流川侵蚀，怎么能让流川在外部再占尽优势？他将自己的表象精心粉刷，塑造得坚强有力，像是一名优胜者的样子。

少年的自尊是廉价又珍贵的东西，毫无价值，却是许多人赖以生存的唯一指望。但如果对他人产生喜欢的情绪，自己的自尊便会受到来自自身的挑战。不需要依靠他人的破坏，仅仅只是凭借“喜欢”的情绪，随着它愈加高涨壮大，自尊首先就会受到来自自己的质问。

你配得上他吗？仅仅只是喜欢，不为人知的喜欢，来自于你这个渺小的生物的喜欢，能够配得上他吗？

还未到爱，只是“喜欢”的情绪，就能够迅速在构想中，使人间多出一个拔地而起的神。而支撑着这位名不副实的“神”存在的养料，是对这位“神”主观讴歌的人类的精神力量。

精神力量汇聚不了实体，但能够尽可能消耗一个人所拥有的内在特质，从注意力到精力，再到思维，甚至于人格，都会被逐渐耗尽。到那时候，自尊这些无法被旁人所观察到的东西，就会在无人知晓的情况下，被彻底瓦解，甚至凄惨地都不会有见证人。

自尊对主体自身来说，是唯一可依存的力量，但对于他人来说，根本不值一提。付出即是无谓的牺牲，作为被剥夺这一权利的人，便会承受着更加巨大的压力。在那个人的面前变得渺小，就越是想要追上他，但随着喜欢的加深，就越是无法靠近他。

那个人对自己的煎熬则总是毫不知情的，也就帮不上忙，于是自己也就只能和自己作对。

情感上无法控制对那人的喜欢，但出于对自己内心的保护，又抗拒着对那人的喜欢，想要弥补自己为了付出已经缺失的部分，便更要做出强硬的样子。

所以，便一边喜欢他，一边伤害他。越喜欢，就越是想要通过伤害他，来让自己获得强大的外表，内心却由于对他的爱护和珍惜，而摇摆不定。就像是不同的灵魂住在同一具身体，在无法统治自己的情感和理智的情况下，互相冲突，便会拥有这样像是疾病一样的能力。

他因为流川的拒绝而焦躁，但这种焦躁来源于不被流川关注的不安。但归咎起来，源头还是他无法看透流川的想法，又不了解流川的喜好。因为感到无法掌握流川，无法使流川停留，仿佛流川随时都会溜走，他觉得自己的指缝好宽，流川滑得像一缕风。说到底，他是因为害怕流川离开而不安。他害怕失去流川。

他无法将这种从涌动的情感中，生出的患得患失的忧郁，发泄出来。那与具有充足理由的情绪不同，无法当作正统的负面情绪，拥有正当发泄的理由。那和他的性幻想一样，仅仅来自于他的幻想。况且，现在的流川还无法让他心甘情愿地表达出自己对他的强烈情感需求。他便只有将自己所有的懊恼与失落，挤压成一股畸形的怒气。

“会对打球有影响。”

难得流川没有和他斗嘴，樱木有些惊愕。但仔细想了想，他便能理解流川的意思，心下突然感到一阵暖意。

流川早就在樱木认识他之前，便只对篮球拥有无限的热情，现在将篮球当做一种职业去做，更是一丝不苟。想必在美国那样强者如林的地方，流川也是小心翼翼地活着吧。不想让任何可能对他的发挥造成影响的因素有机可乘，尽可能阻断一切对他的体力造成不利影响的来源。

尽管是前言不搭后语的两句话，但樱木却快速地进行了衔接，了解其中的逻辑。狐狸也是一个普普通通的人啊。他感到自己能更接近那个没有舌头的狐狸了。

樱木转过头看着流川，不顾手上夹着的烟，任凭它白费地烧。烟灰会掉落在洁白的床单上，或许还会落在他赤裸的身体上，但他不想去顾及。

这时的流川在他看来十分温暖，他的内心涌动着无法安歇的跃动，他想要和流川毫无阻隔地紧贴在一起，他想要拥抱流川，想要亲吻流川。

他太想要了，想要到无法动弹，想要到只是停留在原地，兀自陷入感动里。


	27. Chapter 27

27

流川这次依然不过夜，订了晚上的车票。

樱木躺在床上，下半身盖着被子，看着已经穿戴整齐的流川，心里不由自主地感到怅然若失。他宁可流川要走就走得快一点，他不想在流川准备离开的这段时间里，什么事也不做，有大把的精力去体会，由于流川即将离开，给他带来的愁绪。

他感觉自己就像是扎根在此地的植物，而流川只是乘着风路过的蒲公英。流川想来就来，想走就走，但自己却无法选择。

流川依然背对着樱木穿衣服，恰好又没有使他需要转过身的理由，连他自己的衣服都好像正好掉落在他身前一样。他根本不回头看。

樱木掀开被子，他动作利落，双手撑住床垫，往前挪了两下就滑到床尾。他坐在床尾，脚底触到地板，五月的气温还不太稳定，赤脚踩在地上仍然会有些凉。平常樱木是不会感觉到这种程度的凉意的，但此时他似乎觉得自己的感官特别敏感，也许是他变得忧愁，才容易被这些细微的变化所打动。

流川站在离床尾不远的地方，背对着他，即使听到身后的声响，也没有表现出理睬的迹象。樱木又不是他的奴隶，或是无法动弹的死尸，他拥有自由活动的能力和权力。

樱木伸出双臂从后面抱住流川的腰，流川有些措手不及，因为身体被樱木抱得很紧，不得不向后退了半步才稳住身体。

他从未想过樱木会对自己做出这样的举动，但他只是惊讶，在此之余很快就平静下来。当然从表面上来看，在整个过程中他都很安静，没有出声，没有挣扎，没有拒绝。他接受的样子就像已经习以为常，他们就像是已经经历过许多次类似的离别。

樱木将侧脸贴在流川的腰侧。他尽可能使自己贴近流川，所以他能够透过流川的衣服感受到他的体温，是热的。

流川再怎么冷淡，再怎么刻薄，表面上看来冷若冰霜，但他终究是人，他的身体总是热的。他的身体像是背叛了他的精神，散发着温暖的热度。似乎只要拥有了这副躯体，就能时刻确认他是热的，不用担心来自他冷淡态度的伤害。说是心理安慰也好，自我催眠也好，但这副温暖的身体起码能够给予一些安慰，多少用以填补一些，因为他冷淡的态度而引起的不安。

樱木闭上眼睛，感受着流川的温度和具有弹性的肉体的触感。这一切具有人情味的特征，都像是在说明流川的身体背叛了他本身。

流川静静等待了一段时间，然后轻轻用右手拍了一下樱木抱着他的手臂，“放开我。”只是简单的陈述，没有责怪，也没有嘲讽。

樱木逐渐缓过神来，他转过脸，鼻尖抵着流川的腰，呼出的热气穿透布料，到达流川的皮肤。

流川向樱木的相反方向轻微挣动了一下，“放开我啊。”

樱木垂下手臂，看着流川背对着自己，整理着他不多的行李。


	28. Chapter 28

28

流川刚到宿舍就被舍友点名，“流川，你的电话！”

他正想着是谁这么晚还给他打电话，刚接起来还没有说话，就听那边传来一声悠远的，“流川……”

“你这时候打电话来干什么？”他刚把包放下，外套都还没有来得及脱下。

“我想见你。”樱木的语气听起来倒不是固执的要求。他知道不能提无理的要求，他也知道流川刚结束旅途，应该很累，他要小心，流川会很容易生气。

“不是才见过吗？”

樱木沉默了一会儿，又叫他，“流川……”

“干什么？”流川已经有些不耐烦，语气也不由自主地上扬，他的脾气应该算不上好。

“我喜欢你。”

“不要为了做爱就说出这种话。”流川的回应甚至都没有犹豫，“你想见我不就是为了做爱吗？”

还好电话在房间外，应该没有人注意他说话的内容。

樱木没有说话，流川等得有些着急。或许是因为刚回来就接到樱木意味不明的电话，正缺少耐心，等了一会儿，那边没有回应，便继续说：“你找一个做爱的对象不难吧，没必要非得找我。”

“是啊，没必要非得找你。为什么要是你呢？”樱木的声音听不出情绪。

流川这下不知道该说什么，他也不知道自己想说什么。他只是觉得心里越来越急躁。

一段时间内，两边都没有再说话。

流川已经失去耐心，“挂了。”他挂电话的动静很大。他想起以前，周围的人总是不断提醒樱木不要破坏公物。


	29. Chapter 29

29

后来有一段时间，彼此都心照不宣地没有再联络，流川也没有再回神奈川。他不认为自己有义务要为了樱木回去，他也没有答应樱木定期回去，只是那一次，也就够了吧。

樱木竟然也没有主动打电话给他。他倒是能够有更多时间用在练习上。

这次樱木的电话流川倒是接到了。

他刚一接起电话，就听到那边说：“您好，请帮我找一下流川。”

樱木礼貌的样子真让他难以适应。那态度中还包含着流川自己的存在，这让他感觉很奇怪，甚至有些不舒服起来。

明明只是普通的行为，樱木可能对谁都会是同样的态度，找谁都会一样礼貌，难道其中包含了他的名字，就能够说明有什么差异吗？如果什么都不能说明，为什么他的心跳会突然加快？好像樱木为了他而付出什么似的，明明只是对他人基本的礼仪而已。

他因为自己身体里突如其来的热度而感到不安，他想要反抗自我的本能反应，于是将这种感觉在无法被自己承认的时候，转化成更加趋于表象的不适。

流川没有立即作出回应，沉默了几秒才迟迟应声，“嗯。”他没有说“我就是流川”这样对陌生人的自我介绍，也没有叫樱木的名字来和对方打招呼，只是一句低声的近似于语气词的简短应声，和上一句话都不能构成基本的上下文。

但他尽可能使自己少开口，多说一个字，都有可能让掩藏不住的情绪从话语中流窜出来。他从未觉得说话是如此艰难。

以前是他主动选择是否说话，说几个字，那都取决于他的心情，但现在却是因为他无法悠然自得地控制说话的方式。因为在说话本身之外，感情会狡猾地用说出的话作为载体，将自己泄露出来。甚至当那些话语还没有变成声音，仍然在他身体里的时候，保持着静默的状态，当他还没有张开嘴，连要说什么内容都没有编排好，那阵微妙的、凭借不正当的理由滋生的感情，就会让他担心开口的后果。为了要压制它，干脆断绝使它能够流露的途径，放弃了话语的表达。

流川的回应只有一个字，很可能因为电话信号的传输，使得声音严重失真，但樱木没有产生疑问，他认出来了。流川原本就沉默寡言，樱木倒也察觉不出他的异样。

“我来了。”樱木的声音听起来也很轻。

“嗯？”流川不理解他的意思。

“我现在在离你们很近的一家旅馆里，你想来吗？”

“不是说了不要来找我吗？”

“我只是过来，但是没有找你。你如果不想见我，可以不过来。”过了一会儿，樱木用更轻的声音说，接近于叹息，“我想见你。”

流川不明白，为什么樱木非得见他不可。如果想找个人做爱的话，凭借他的条件，应该可以轻松找到上床的对象。为什么，为什么非得见他不可？只是做爱的话，为什么非得是他不可？有这么想见他吗，难道樱木是在思念他吗？

明明如果只是想要做爱，可以不需要用这种话来当作借口的。或者这是想要做爱的另一种表达方式吗？

尽管对樱木的话抱着怀疑的态度，流川的内心却突然因此，不可抑制地产生了动摇。

像是被凿开了封闭已久的水源，不需要任何外力，像是从未经历过阳光照射的水源，就从狭小的洞口源源不断地涌出来。像是无法捂住的伤口，将自己的资源暴露在外。接不住流出的，止不住后来的，而这些感情的流向，却都是他未知的方向。

他因为无法控制这股水流接连不断地涌出，首先感到强烈的不安，但又很快演变成气恼。他自己的东西却无法控制，这在他至今的人生道路中并不常见。只有球场上不充足的体力令他感到无可奈何，明明自己的身体却无法再灵活支配。除此以外，他没有真正尝试过无奈的感受。所以他的自尊心出人意料得脆弱。

当他面对强大的对手时，他会感到兴奋。但当他体会到无法控制自己的感觉时，他当真会手足无措。

这是第二次他无法自控。当第二次已经发生，如何保证以后不会有第三次、第四次？他想抓住自己。无论能抓回什么，他都想要抓在手里。

所以他依然紧紧地封住那段情绪的开口，不能让它再继续主导自己的思想。他用其他的情绪，用愤怒、用冷漠，去挡住它真正的面目，转移自己的注意力，不能再让自己被它掌控。

他愈不安，就愈愤怒，“你为什么非得见我？如果想做的话，你不是应该很容易就能找到人吗？你也不想见我吧，你只是想做爱。换个人吧。要持续到什么时候？”他说的是他们床上的关系。

说是床伴似乎也不完全符合。床伴起码得两厢情愿，但每次都是樱木提出见面，尽管他不是被迫的，但他想要吗？似乎没有樱木对性的需求那样强烈。

当樱木提出见面的需求后，他的性欲才像是苏醒了一般，仿佛被樱木的性欲所感染。做也可以，不做也可以，他做的本来就不多。回日本后，除了和樱木，他还没来得及和其他人发展成这种关系。既然精力有余，那就做吧。

他的性欲像是在樱木的告知之后开始准备，逐渐调整自己的状态，积累着对于性的需求，一直到和樱木见面的那一天，能够游刃有余地发挥出来。

“你想结束吗？”樱木的声音还是又轻又沉，和刚才相比没有明显的差异，不知道流川的话是否对他产生影响。

流川这时却失去了刚才的气势，一时沉默。

樱木没有催促他，又开口，“我不想结束。”他的声音很轻，但语气却很坚定。

他静默了几秒，似乎在等流川的回应，但是没有等到，便继续说：“你不是也想要吗？”

流川咬着牙关，眉头皱着，一副深陷苦恼的表情。竟然能让他的情绪外露，并且在脸上表现得如此分明，如果身边有熟悉他的人看到，应该会十分惊讶。

樱木像是叹了口气，但他的声音太轻，就像是什么都没有发生，“如果你不想，可以不用来的。”

流川闭上了眼，喉头吞咽了下。

他在黑暗里看到了什么？流川枫从未放弃过挑战，他想要赢的信念不会比任何人弱。但这次他看到了高山，却突然畏惧，像是知道自己翻越不过，他为这样软弱的自己感到难过。

当他再睁开眼的时候，他说：“旅馆的名字给我。”


	30. Chapter 30

30

樱木刚一打开门，流川就从外面把整扇门推开。他向屋内跨了两步，逼得樱木向后退。他进来之后，便反手用力关上门。

他脱掉外套，扔在门边的矮柜上，“做完就可以走了是吗？那快点做吧。”

樱木先前被流川咄咄逼人的气势逼得连退了两步，这时等他反应过来，缓慢地挪着步子靠近流川，试探着触碰流川的手指，在确认没有被反抗之后，仍保持着小心翼翼的态度，握住了流川的半个手掌。

他的声音也是轻柔的，担心戳破流川一触即发的怒气，“你生气了吗？”

流川甩开樱木的手，向后退了一步，脸转向侧面，故意不看樱木，“要做就快做吧。”

他想要取得情势的掌控权，便主动开始解开裤子的纽扣。他的动作比他所想的要不灵活，甚至在摸上纽扣这样细小的事物时，手竟然有点颤抖。双手并用只解开了一个纽扣，拉链还没来得及拉开，便被樱木拉住，好像他在虚张声势一样。

他正好需要发泄。做爱也是一种发泄。无论现在令他冲动的是愤怒还是不安，他想要一个能让他宣泄的出口，所以就当他有性欲吧。做爱并没有什么害处，最好越激烈越好，让快感席卷他的身体，让他无能为力。反正他已经快要不属于自己，他的思维，他的情感，像是被一种来路不明的重力所影响，吸引着他的精神、他的肉体通向一条无法回头的路。他像是陨石坠落一般，朝着另一处愈来愈快地冲去，除非被足够坚硬的物体阻拦，造成两败俱伤的局面，否则仅靠他自身的力量，似乎根本无法抵抗那种重力的作用。

他与自己的挣扎，和他内心那股强大的力量相比，实在不值一提。他想要阻止自己在那股力量下去往的方向，但他在厚重力量的强压下，却连抬起头都做不到。

他并不是个没有情感的人，也没有刻意克制过自己表达情感。只是以前都不以为意，况且他在意的人和事确实少得可怜。但现在的局面却像是那些他以前没有经历，或是没有表达过的情感，都带着被他辜负的怨恨，一同袭来向他报复，让他在情感的深海里尝试灭顶之灾。

樱木握住他的双手，抵在他自己主动松开的裤腰上。

流川后退了一步，樱木紧跟上来，几乎贴在流川的脸上。流川急退了几步，樱木依旧保持同样的距离，直到流川被抵在门上，再无可退的后路。

樱木的手依旧抓着流川的手，抵在流川的腹部。他轻轻地把脸颊贴在流川的耳廓，他能感到流川的耳廓有些凉，“我只是想见你。”

尽管流川的手被樱木抓在手里，不过樱木用的力气倒也不大，但他没有挣开。

他觉得有些累，樱木的肩膀就在眼前，他的头稍微移动了一下，轻缓地将脸贴在樱木的肩头。他没有分出多少自己的重量施加在上面，他只是借个地方，让他暂时靠一下。他仍然能够凭借自己就站得很稳。可能是他的心累了。

他的动作很轻，认为樱木应该不会发现。

他们似乎将这个姿势维持了很久。可能只是他们以为过了很久。对于他们来说，似乎只是拥抱都是出乎意料的行为，碰一下就像被开水烫伤一样，在维持的过程中，充满了难以取舍的罪恶感。

但他们好像彼此都很满意此时的状态，尽管没有言语上的解释与表白，气氛却舒缓了很多。

流川轻声问：“不做吗？”

樱木稍微动了动脑袋，几乎将脸嵌进流川的颈窝，“我说过我喜欢你，你还记得吧。”

“说过吗？”

“少装傻了。”樱木抬起头，腾出右手来，捏住流川的下颚。

对于流川这种身高的篮球运动员来说，他的体型偏瘦，但他的脸颊却不像其他久经日晒的男性的皮肤，和他的肤色看起来一样的柔嫩。

樱木的手指陷入流川柔软却不松弛的脸颊中，感受到在流川冷漠的外表中，却依然存在的柔软的肉体。

身体的存在本身是流川无法改变的，纵使流川再冷漠孤傲，对人再刻薄疏离，只要触摸到他无法改变的肉体，仿佛就掌握了他作为流川枫存在的本质，他刻薄的话语就统统不再具有强大的杀伤力。

与他自身相比起来，他柔软肉体的触感和质感无法因为他凶狠的态度就随意被改变，甚至显得可怜起来，仿佛因为刻意掩饰自己肉体的脆弱，而生出一种楚楚可怜的可爱。

他的性格和精神仿佛是居住在这副肉体里的小鸟，扑楞着翅膀要飞翔。肉体是他的住所，是他的食粮，也是他的囚笼。但对于无法触碰到他的精神，难以被他活着的精神所侵入的他人来说，他的肉体却是使他人能够得到安定的寄托。

樱木的拇指放在流川的右脸，其他四根手指放在流川的左脸，在他手的两边夹击下，流川的嘴被动地微微撅起。樱木的眼睛里浮上淡淡的笑意，半真半假地威逼，“快说你也喜欢我！”

“如果我不喜欢呢？”

流川的脸被樱木捏着，说话的时候，被迫露出嘴唇红润的部分内侧。湿滑的色泽经过暖色灯光的照射，显得比现实更加具有血液的鲜活，更加暖意融融。

樱木掐着流川的脸左右晃了晃，笑意逐渐褪去，眉头微微皱了起来。但看起来倒也没有多难过，好像出于一种无能为力的爱怜，而组成一幅寂寞的表情。

他没有招数了，在所有反驳的话里，都找不到能够使他重回上风的。流川不喜欢他，他能怎么办？他什么也不能做。

流川不喜欢他并不是件出人意料的事，或许还算是情理之中的事。他有什么权利要求流川喜欢他？要是他能够控制自己感情的话，他也不想喜欢流川。

想到这件事，他就感到愤恨不已。凭什么他非得喜欢流川，流川就能够落得如此轻松，对他毫不动心？

但这并不是一场游戏，总是想着输赢的话，只会越来越偏离原本的轨迹。以前的他们就因此吃了不少亏，他一时得意忘形，又忘记了。

他被流川逼得无话可说，又无法做出恶劣的行为报复他，只能泄愤地轻咬在流川的唇上，勉强当作自己发泄的出口。

流川扭了扭头。樱木被自己的思考转移了注意力，手里使得劲本就不大，倒也容易挣开。

但他依旧用手指摩挲着流川光滑的脸颊。比起爱意，好像恨先到来。

他恨不能把眼前这个人吃掉，一口一口咬破皮肤，血液迸溅。咬在弹跳的血管上，切断肌肉的纤维，就从这人这张招人喜欢的脸开始吃起。咬成残破的废墟，要让自己心中这股恨意切切实实地发泄出来。

流川说：“做吗？”他似乎对于这件事异常得执拗。

樱木不禁怀疑，流川很想做吗？他也和自己一样，迫切地想要对方的身体？还是如流川所说，只是需要做爱的形式，无论对象是谁都无所谓？

他拉开一段距离，死死凝视着流川的双眼，想从中得到一些提示。


	31. Chapter 31

31

只有当他们俩的上半身紧密相贴时，流川能够直接用自己的双眼看到樱木的脸，感受到樱木的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他才能够确认那份真实感。

他不仅仅依靠身体去感受，或是凭借逻辑去推测，而是除此以外，还需要用眼睛真真切切地看到那个人，确定身边人的存在，证实他的身份。

他要用眼睛去体会樱木呼出的热气，用舌头去嗅探樱木的皮肤表面上，被增高的温度蒸腾出的气味，用触感去聆听樱木的声音。樱木扑在自己耳边的喘息，打在自己体内的深度，都在低声诉说。他的耳边陷入一片嘈杂。

他这才能清楚地对自己现在所做的事、所处的状态拥有真实的认知。他不是在做其他普通消耗体力的运动，也不是在和某个陌生人做爱。他无法再忽视下身被反复抽插的现状，被人进入自己的身体，一个男人的阴茎在他的身体里任意进出，这些愈来愈强烈的事实从远到近，像一阵气体无可避免地被他吸入到器官里，循环到血液里，他的身体和思想都不允许他躲开这个事实。

他或许太过沉浸在性爱里，愤怒或不安催化着快感在他的体内快速发酵，这对他来说倒是一件意料之外的好事。他从未体验过如此难以自拔的性爱，他激动得浑身颤抖，额角逐渐变得滚烫，他不知道自己是不是因为生理的快感，而不由自主地流了泪，当泪水流过额角，才使得那里只平白无故感到温度的升高。快感使他的部分触感变得极其敏感，又使得有些触感却出奇得迟钝。极有可能就算他流了泪，他也根本察觉不到。

汗水和泪水一起濡湿了他的眼眶，他透过模糊的视线看到的樱木并不清晰。像是在睁不开眼的梦里，竭尽全力想要确认面前人的脸孔，视网膜却像是被钉上了幕布。看得到刺眼的阳光，能够辨认出那人的穿着，就是无法看清自己最想得到确认的部分。直到梦醒，发现睁开眼不过是最基本、最简单的事，像是比呼吸还要先发生，但在梦里始终无法如愿。梦就是这样，喜欢戏耍拥有它的人。樱木就像他曾经拥有过的那个梦，那种感觉真令他心焦。

他好想拥抱樱木，紧紧抱着他。就算全身被汗液的黏腻所覆盖，像是陷入沼泽一样分不开，靠近的温度像是掉进蒸腾着湿热的热带雨林，就算那样也要紧紧拥抱，和他的身体紧紧贴在一起。

仅仅只是互相依靠还不够，要赤裸的肉体压在另一副赤裸的肉体上，肉体之间互相碾磨、挤压，就像是要融为一体。那样才好。要大汗淋漓，要高温灼烧着大脑，使思考都无法维持。要精疲力竭，要让身体在快感里冲刺着，连呼吸都被夺去。如此就可以令自己那些措手不及的情感，和多管闲事的好奇心，因为没有支撑的养分，终于能得到平息。

他们给现在的局面冠之以性爱的名义，彼此都明确是以性欲为原因，以满足性欲为目的。不是拥抱取暖，或是通过进入身体达到压制彼此的目的。就是完完全全地以性为中心，不光从形式上被分为性行为，从动机和目的上分辨，也能一目了然地确知那是与性紧密相连的行为。他能够得知，自己确实在和樱木花道以十分亲密的姿态做爱。

他无法再逃跑，他不能认为那只是暂时将他从矛盾的思维中，捞出来透口气的手段，只是暂时使他的身体忙碌起来，只是通过激烈的运动来发泄对彼此的愤恨。

快感将他钉在牢里，他在被重力玩弄的空间里，旋转着落入堕落的中心，他在半空中品尝肢体漂浮的奇妙滋味，和同时产生的恐惧。他的身体不再受他自己的控制，他不得不将身体交出去，内脏仿佛都要从他的体内流出去。身体像是与攻入防线的敌人沆瀣一气的堡垒。

他迫切地想要夺回主导权，他反复告诉自己性爱只是性爱，性字开头，与爱却天差地别。性只是一次性的工具，用完便可舍弃，直到下次需要之前，都无需多加考虑。他只要确认自己只是在体会性本身，而性交的人无关紧要，他便能够保证自身的纯粹与独立。

他从未将注意力过多投入在人身上，就算对人关注，也是在与篮球有关的场合。他的热情、他的爱意，从未在胜负的场下发生过。他以为对于他人，只要不断战胜，那就是他的目的。他与篮球的联系已经将他的世界构成一个封闭的区域，他对于外部没有好奇心，他人也无法轻易真正接近他。

所以当他遭遇突如其来的爱，仿佛自己的身体在无声无息地被异样的生物所寄生。等到自己的身体被穿破，汲取到足够养分的寄生物，不受自己意志地生长出巨大的身体，才发觉自己早在很久以前，就已经发生改变。

否则他不会对自己的情感、自己的身体都如此无能为力。

他能够直截了当地认为那就是爱吗？他能够轻松地接受他爱上他人的事实吗？如果那能称作是爱的话。

爱就是一个漩涡，将他的灵魂和肉体在甩动中逐渐向两极分离。他抓不住自己的灵魂，控制不住自己的身体，都要弃他而去，被这股称作爱的洪流吹散，变成一堆粉碎的沙石，献给使他生长出爱的人，也就是在他的体内植入寄生物的人。这种情感的本质是摧毁与奉献，在摧毁自己的同时，尽可能地奉献。只要时间足够，就会全部瓦解。直到自己的全部被那人所独有，才能结束他贪得无厌的胃口。

偏偏那人是樱木。

此时流川甚至能够逐渐向情感让步，他不再逞强，他会承认他爱上了这个和他上床的人，但他希望这个人如果不是樱木就好了。

他像是被屈打成招的冤假错案，对真相不再恋恋不舍，但在失去最终的光明之前，他祈祷还能再拥有一个愿望。他只是希望站在他感情另一端的人不是樱木就好了。感情的关系和道理，比银河的组成还要复杂，他希望他和樱木能够保持最简单的关系，让他想起来的时候，不会感到头痛。


	32. Chapter 32

32

他趴在床上，双膝以跪姿着床，腿部折叠起来，上半身被樱木压住无法用力。为了支撑，顺着樱木的力道，自然地做出撅起屁股的姿势，大腿和小腿被挤压得几乎紧贴在一起。

他的后背被樱木的前胸紧紧贴着，彼此汗湿的身体在湿滑的研磨中，像在滑入沸腾的沼泽，没有一丝阻力。他空出的双臂也无法将自己的上半身撑起一点，便也放弃夺回自己的位置，保持窝起身体的姿势，任由樱木在他的身下操弄。

既然樱木不给他一点自由舒展的空间，那他干脆就一点力气也不使用，倒省得他浪费自己的精力去替对方分担消耗。反正那个家伙的体力似乎总是取之不尽。

他露出了自己身后的穴口，没有丝毫遮掩，臀部朝两边掰开，坦荡荡地敞开最难以被他人探知到的部位。此时，他的身体没有任何角落能够处在阴影之下。

他趴跪的姿态像是用于抓在手里把玩或装饰的传统人偶雕塑，但雕塑的身后没有入口。

他被身下的动作搅动得胡思乱想，他不禁想，做爱不是只要一味地抽插就够了吗？只要有个洞，那就是目标，用来不断地容纳阴茎进出，那就够了。

樱木现在就把控住了他的洞，阴茎像是成了有自主意识的活人，舒展开肢体在他的身体里探寻。他从不知道被阴茎碾磨身体内部的触感会如此细微，那简直不像只是一根圆柱，而像是有手有脚的活人，扒附在他的内壁上。从手脚上再生出接连不断的手脚，细密地遍布他的体内。

被撩拨着的只是他的肠道，但是他却感觉仿佛樱木长出体外的生殖器已经到达了他的内脏之中，顶戳着他的骨骼。他的舌头懒懒地缩在半张的口中，却隐约感觉到由下而上进攻而来的生殖器打在他的舌面。直到他的肩膀都感受到被从身后进入的冲击力冲撞的挤压，他的指尖一阵阵发麻，然后便再也感觉不到手的存在。

他觉得，再这样下去，恐怕他的内脏都要从底下流干净。他随之用力夹紧后穴。但这个举动并不是源于他主动的意愿，他知道自己的内脏会好好地待在他的体内，流出的顶多是一点精液。那也不是源于性欲的释放带来的快感。那是他的本能，是对于当自己像流体一样流走时，自动开启的本能保护反应。

他的下身已经透湿，润滑液、汗液、肠液、精液，混杂在一起，顺着他的会阴流至前端的生殖器，润湿他的阴囊，然后在阴囊下坠的底端，汇聚成沉重的液态化的晶体。像是融化的冰凌，遭遇措手不及的热带洋流，带着粘稠的高温，一滴又一滴地落在床单上，再被布料吸收。那就像是对他的回头路的讽刺。他无路可退，就像蒸发的水分无法再被追回。

大概这就是让他产生将要“流走”的错觉的原因。

他夹紧后穴的时候，阴茎和肠道之间固然湿滑无阻，突然施加压力也会提高抽插的质感，虽说这也是一种不错的体验，不过樱木大概将流川的这种反应，解读为他有些紧张，便用手指轻柔地按压穴口处被撑开的皱褶，抽动的节奏也减缓了下来。给予他能够令他安心的抚慰。配合着想要让他尽快放松。

流川的穴口表面本来就在抽插之中，被撑得几乎呈现饱满的形态。在挤压之间，血管正活跃着浮上表面，像是接近薄冰层的鱼，任何风吹草动，都会立刻被它敏锐的感官察觉，更不用说被樱木直接按压。

他全身的肌肉都无法抑制地快速收缩，像是要孵化的卵，挣动着要跳脱自己的躯壳。

性交已经持续了一段时间，里面在被阴茎长时间撑满的摩擦下，似乎已经习惯这种通过刺激前列腺产生快感的方式。但他根本没有想过，被撑开的表面还会经受挑拨，并且会产生如此强烈的效果。他被吓到了。

他分不清那是快感，还是因为惊吓而产生的本能肌肉收缩。但他的体内也随之颤动，他似乎能够感觉到高潮将会来得快一些。

高潮时的其中一项重要的身体表现是剧烈的肌肉收缩，身体会像缺水的鱼一样，形成一张绷得坚如磐石的弓。如果迫使肌肉模仿高潮的状态，绷紧到极致，不停地颤抖，不知道能不能够骗过自己，让高潮早点来临。

流川现在就接近这种状态，他分不清那种反应是不是因为源自于快感，他不确定那种肌肉颤抖的疲惫感是高潮来临的前兆，还是只是因为受到刺激而紧张。

他收起露出的侧脸，将整张脸埋在床垫里，却在无意中对樱木做出放弃抵抗的姿态。他确实也不想主动参与性交的进行。起码进行到现在，绝大多数进展的结果都不是他的行为所奉献的。如果只是享受性爱，对于他来说，进行到现在的性爱已经超过他所能接受的程度。多出来的应该完全归结于樱木的需要。

也就是说，樱木在用他。

但现在，对于仍在进行中的性交，他的身体并不是毫无反应的。但就像在上半场花费了太多体力，下半场他再想以同等的状态继续比赛，他也已经支撑不住。这场进行时无法等待滞后的准备。

做吧，做吧。他想。就让你做吧。

他放弃了对自己身体的支配权，包括表情和声音。但他通常都并不会使用表情和声音给他提供的权利，这时便并没有产生太大差别。能够凸显出差异的，是他平常那一双幽深的眼睛里透出的凛冽的视线，此时他的眼里却像是蒙上一层森林里久散不去的雾气。和他往常具有穿透性的眼神相比，像是刚刚死去、还没来得及灰化的眼睛。

他被樱木抓住了脚踝，像是拎着要被开膛破肚。他也没有挣扎，表现出任何不愿意的样子。他的体力比在赛场上消耗的要快得多，他已经没有余力再去袒护自己身体的自主权。

他知道樱木只是想要做爱，那就让他做吧。樱木也会让他得到快感的。在前两次的性爱中，樱木充分的前戏和等待轻易得到了流川的信任。流川并不担心在樱木完全占有他的身体之后，会造成什么后果。他无力挣扎，也不用挣扎，如果樱木想将他的身体当作是自己的事，那就让他多负担一分责任，流川的精神可以暂时休息。

樱木将他的整个身体翻了过来，像是回到自己的巢穴，熟练地将腰下陷，嵌进他的双腿之间。同时，他分别向两边掰开流川的双腿，不用多花一点力气，轻柔地像是握住漂浮在温暖的海上的浮木。

当樱木握住流川的大腿内侧时，能够感觉到他那里的肌肉在轻微地颤动。肌肉纤维的形状一条一条地清晰印在他的手掌里，流川已经不受控制地痉挛。

那里细嫩的触感，是流川作为一个普通人的柔弱的证明。他也是个有正常的身体反应、有大众的情感的普通人，一直笼罩在他身上的难以解读的神秘，正在逐渐剥离。

为了让流川更省力，樱木将流川的双腿环在自己的腰上，让他的上身平躺在床上，腰部得到支撑。自己则俯下身体，下身比刚才使用的力道要小，速度也慢一些。他要使得自己的上身能够同样紧贴着流川的身体，不浪费能够变得更加亲密的途径，在流川的身体各处不停地亲吻。

流川虚脱的精神已经有些涣散，虽然不至于达到休克的地步，但他自己已经无法再继续对自己的身体行使完整的支配权。

到目前为止，身体对于所受的刺激带来的快感，他也早已有所心理准备。但他所认为的性的表达方式就是简单的抽插。在樱木持续不断的亲吻中，他逐渐从涣散的朦胧中苏醒，感觉到了樱木的亲吻。从感受到那只是存在于基本的表皮反应中，没有意义的被触碰和舔舐，到认识到那是来自于樱木的一个个亲昵温柔的吻。他像是突然苏醒过来，神智被稍微拉回来一些。

他看到樱木的脸贴得他极近，有时稍微拉开距离，但那只不过是非常细微的距离改变。这种过于亲近的距离，早已超过他对于外界的舒适度。但在樱木使用他自己的方式，对流川过分侵入时，流川竟然还在自己的反应中，感受到自己对樱木的信任和留恋。

他希望能够和樱木保持这样的距离，被温暖的热度所环绕。蒸腾的热气使他睁不开眼，也无需再用视觉去确认。他正感到安心。

樱木的吻断断续续地印在他的身上。先是遍布他的整张脸，轻触他的脸颊，微微耸起的颧骨。

骨骼凸起的地方感受到的触感并不丰富，能够感觉到被触碰，但比不上柔软的部位敏感。樱木对于这样凸起的骨骼、像是与自己对抗的部位，也不放过。

亲吻这里给他带不来多少感官上的满足感。或许他的嘴唇只是无意经过。但他用自己脆弱的、容易受伤的嘴，去将流川坚硬、艰涩的骨骼包容起来，那就像是毫不顾忌地将自己对流川坦荡的真心告之昭昭，灵魂的思想借用肉体的表达方式，来将自己具象化。

所有的言不由衷不是出于无法控制自己，而是由于理智落后于情感，误以为那是自己的身体产生了故障，才与早已生根发芽的情感对抗，造成两败俱伤的局面。

那是不是就能够说明，现在的行为恰是自己所想的表现？

如果情感也无法整理出适合的语言，无法将自己编排成能够使对方理解的语句，无法让对方听到，也无法写下，没有记录的能力，那么它是不是就失去了存在的证明？

它势必会积极地寻找到另一种方式，无论是否能够被现有存在的记录方式所捕捉到，但它找到的途径，必定会与最为重要的情感的那一方相连，因为那才是它的终点。所以不用担心它生存的难处。

届于樱木对于情感的意识实在是疏于管理，它当然无法使用显眼的方式让自己显现出来。因为自身的特殊性，它会绕过所有人偷窥的目光，甚至逃过樱木本人的视线，在行进的道路上川流不息。但在到达作为目的地的那人的近处时，却刹住脚步，像是犹豫着停在空中的降落伞。洒落在那人周围，像一张网包住他的身体，确保被对方吸收的可能性，让自己在来去自如的循环中生生不息，

樱木的吻到达凹陷下去的眼睛。当亲吻的位置从皮肤，变化到薄弱的眼皮时，尽管樱木考虑到了眼睛的脆弱性，减轻了力道，但流川的眼皮仍旧在炽热的吐息和触碰的压力下，像是受到惊吓一般轻颤，作出仿佛将要睁开的架势。

睫毛难以自制地抖动，像是一只被雨水打湿的幼鸟，湿漉漉的羽毛无法张开，缩成一团，瑟索地颤抖着幼小的身体。那一道长睫加重了他的脸上代表不抵抗的阴影，也像是当作最后一道防线，向外界提醒着他的倔强。

然后亲吻流连到了嘴唇。在其他新鲜地方的衬托下，这个位置的亲吻因为经历过多次，突然显得如此普通。

但在嘴唇相触的时候，唇舌交缠的感觉却像是再次迎来了甘霖，流川这才感到他已经习惯、并且期待这种感觉。

樱木嘴唇的厚度、柔韧度、温度、表面的纹路，他的舌头转动的方向，惯常的去向，在一次次不断加深的亲吻中，在感官细致地学习中，那些事物和特征都逐渐被流川所认识。在意识到自己已经熟悉之前，就已接受。甚至将樱木的舌头当作是自己的东西，放在嘴里时，像是遇到熟悉的玩具。对陪伴自己的玩具开始恋恋不舍，几乎为了那些玩具，拒绝新事物的接近。

流川甚至开始肯定樱木的器官的亲近，并且因为留恋这些具有特征的事物，在还没有他人靠近的时候，不由自主地幻想出有他人插足，并在潜意识里给出了否定的回应。

他不是特意要给自己出难题，或是解答不必要的疑惑，他没必要跟自己过不去。在性爱上，有多种选择不是坏事。但在他的脑海里，就是突然平白无故地假想出一个替代樱木地位的人，而他的本能也在他的理智上场之前，使他本能地抗拒。

这不是一件小事。他不仅让樱木进入了他的私人场地，还在没有经过所有思维协商的情况下，就使得樱木成为这片广阔的空地里，除了他自己以外，唯一有生命的物体。

樱木顺着流川被他含住的下唇的方向，继续向下。轻啄流川的下巴，为了触碰到流川下颚到脖颈之间的皮肤，像条粘人的狗一样用脸蹭着流川的下巴，半强硬地迫使流川抬起脸，露出下颚下的阴影处。

脖颈上的皮肤更薄，离血管更近，质地更为软腻，温度也比脸颊低一些。当这一处的皮肤被同等地至于樱木炽热的呼吸之下时，被触发的感受，比脸颊所感受到的，令他更加情难自抑。

快感像是潜伏在沙地里捕食的爬虫，用细密的触角瘙痒他的身体，爬上他的脚趾、腹部，后腰的酥麻狡猾地掩藏在表皮之下，就算挠搔，也无法真正除去那种不是由皮肤所受刺激引起的感觉。

那种刁钻的感觉从后腰逐渐遍布背部敏感的穴位，按压住了穴位，便能轻易地抓住整个身体。逐渐从腋下穿过，向他的胸前蔓延。

他的身体仿佛躺在布满细小的珍珠之上，挣扎不已地扭动。他被那种被捉住似的酥麻折磨地无法保持还算得体的静止，被迫地用扭动的方式，让自己逃避被快感锁住的强烈冲击。但他不希望自己陷入这种放荡的表现之中，连扭动也只是轻微地增加潜伏在身体各处的小动作，来含蓄地表达。只是略微缓解，看起来僵硬且不自然。

樱木在吻流川的锁骨之前，在锁骨上方凹陷的位置停留了片刻。他伸出舌尖向凹陷内部舔了一下，像是野兽在水洼里汲水。

流川的身体难以抑制住那阵激动，尽管勉强令自己绷住身体，不至于放肆地摆动下身贴近对方，直截了当地表达出放荡的念头，但仍然情不自禁地通过身体从上而下的起伏，泄露一二。

他并不是非要与自己的欲望作对，他向来不是没有胆量承担的人。他只是不适应表达自己的感受，以至于根本不知道怎样将心头的震动排遣干净。以至于当它勇猛地冲上心头时，他承受那种力量的内心，便会随之受到重击。

对于他人来说称为快感的东西，却在给予他快感的同时，也折磨着他。在一次次攀升中，让他体验对自己身体的陌生感。他的身体将会发生什么，而这些感觉又代表什么，他似乎都无法在一时间完全消化，只能懵懵懂懂地暂且处于当下的状态。精神都是涣散的，对待欲望和快感的方式，就不能再强求了。

此时他所经受的刺激已经足够强烈。在他射了一次之后，樱木紧接着就插了进来，轻柔地摩擦着他的前列腺。但在他身体里的那根东西却坚硬得不讲人情，以能够将他牢牢钉住的硬度存在，却又使用与其本身状态极不相称的力道和缓慢的节奏，轻柔地路过前列腺所在的位置。用美妙的方式摩擦，就像是在坦率地显示自己的力量。因为自己与对方的力量过于悬殊，而不用顾忌显示自己的底线。不仅如此，还为对方留了情面，照顾他似的温柔地进行。

当流川射出第二次的时候，他甚至不知道自己已经射精，前列腺比他还要不能控制自己。

他的后穴不停地快速收缩，但那种痉挛已经脱离他自己的控制，只是肌肉本身的行为，他想要停止也无法做到，想要让它因为无力而放松下来，也无法如愿。

他不知道现在他的后穴是什么状态，对于樱木来说是紧还是松，他已经无暇去理会。他只是觉得那阵让他始料不及的射精，已经将他的脑髓都射了出去。他淡黄色的组织液，像是顺着手指和脚趾的指尖流泻出去。

他被泡在一滩透明的体液里，他不觉得肮脏，反而觉得那像是他的卵壳，覆盖在他的身体周围，包裹着他，给予他温暖的热度，他躺在里面昏昏欲睡。

樱木仍然插在他的体内，他不知道自己还会不会有下一次高潮，他的身体已经不是他自己的了。

樱木咬了一下流川的肩膀，流川的双肩向中间窝起缩了一下，然后又以非常缓慢的速度恢复原来的状态。

从缩起到平躺的状态中，流川的身体展开的过程像是一朵舍不得盛放的花。吝啬自己的花蕾，但是又因为恪守自己正确的花期，警惕又好奇地将自己的身体展示出来。

樱木俯趴在流川的身上，下半身依旧与流川相连。他就着这个姿势，丝毫不浪费机会地吻到能够够到的所有地方。

他含住了流川的乳头。卷起舌头包裹住微微挺立的乳头，外部的嘴唇也严丝合缝地将周围覆盖，轻轻地使力抽去口中多余的空气，就能把流川的乳头和周围一圈胸部的皮肤，吸得微微扯起。

明明只是那一处不过几厘米长宽的地方被置身于温度较高的场所，流川却顿时感觉自己的整个身体似乎都加了把火。他甚至分不清热源是从哪里而来，他的身体上又到底是哪一处被增高了温度。

在胸被吸吮的一刻，流川突然将原本只是没有闭紧的嘴张得更开。他的前胸随之向上挺起，更加贴近樱木的嘴。但更快，他又恢复到原本的姿势，像是潮水退去一般落回平地。他张开嘴的时候，猛地吸进了一大口空气，但没有发出声音，像是窒息之前不甘心的挣扎。一切都在静谧中发生，显得他们的交合更像是一场严肃的仪式。

流川突然觉得有些讶异，他从未想过樱木会以能够称得上温柔的方式对待自己，然而现在的对待方式已不远远不能只用温柔去称呼。

如果要体贴到这种地步，起码得需要对于对方的关心已经达到使自己无时无刻不把对方放在心上的程度，比起自己的感受，更需要时时刻刻考虑到对方的感受。这样才能做到如此事无巨细地体贴。一次的体贴能够伪装，但面面俱到的体贴却是无法只依靠伪装，却不露马脚的。如果没有自身对于那人的在乎和关心做支撑，耐心首先就会快速耗尽。

他想不明白，到底是樱木的性格已经变得如此平易近人，还是对他已经能够如此处之泰然。

他的脑海一被疑惑的思绪占据，刚才因迷蒙才在脸上浮现，显出一点脆弱的颜色，便重又变得冷冽起来。

他在思考的时候，因为集中精神，表情会不由自主地变得冷峻起来。又因为他本身五官的组成所呈现出的气质，沉浸于思考中的他，因为专注在只与自己有关的思绪中，便自然地摆出一张让人难以接近的脸。或许他是无意的，但他人接收到的则是被他排斥的感觉。

因为他过于自我的内在，和过于强硬的躯壳，心理层面较为敏感的人可能会容易害怕他。那也是难以避免的。就算改变他的外表，也无法改变他的眼神和谈吐举止，这些都构成了他冷漠的外表。

不仅仅是长相本身的原因，而是他给人的感觉铺在他的脸上，塑造了另一张脸。他原本的脸不过是恰好符合这种感觉的类型，使这种气质变得更为强烈。他给人的感觉又加入了他外表的构成之中，甚至形成了一张崭新的脸。他本身的脸又助长了他给予外界的这种冷清到肃杀的气质。也分不清到底是前者还是后者先开始。但对于保留他本人的特色来说，这种循环或许是件好事。

正如流川的疑惑中所假设的那样，樱木确实时时刻刻将流川的感受放在心上。或许在其他时候做到这种程度还太牵强，但在距离如此靠近的性爱中，身体过于贴近，眼睛再怎么闪烁视线，目光所及之处都是对方的身体，仿佛此时只有彼此。他拥有着流川，流川也想要他，他们两厢情愿，并且都充满着对于对方的渴望。无论身体或是心理，要让对方容纳进去，才能在“好不容易”的感叹中，得到制止住冲动的安慰。起码樱木是这么以为的。

是双方都投入在性爱里，使他产生了错觉吗？他觉得流川也和自己一样，在心理上依赖着通过性爱将彼此连接起来的方式，甚至得到更多超越身体的东西。在做爱的时候，他们才有正当的理由，专心致志地将在一起的时候掰碎，放在嘴里细细品尝，不再像是掩饰什么似的敷衍过去。

樱木感觉流川在与他对话，通过插入的方式，他似乎也将灵魂注入流川的身体，和流川的灵魂自由地畅游。不再受语言和思想的顾虑的限制，没有需要突破的界限，所有的想法都能一览无余，也就没有再为可怜的自尊而失落的必要。

这一种没有任何依据，却令他几乎能够确信的想法，甚至让他感动起来。

他觉得流川也是这样看待他的，所以他更想让流川明白他心中所想，希望以更加明确的方式表达出来。到头来还是需要依靠语言。但他并不是一个话术专家，流川更别提，似乎将说话这项能力已经冷落许久。这样的两个人要怎么依靠语言来表达自己的心意？

樱木在产生想要表达的希望的同时，也意识到了这个问题，喉咙里发出了几声黯淡喑哑的声音。在这种场合下，这种声音可能会被误以为是高潮之前的征兆。

他凝视着流川被渗出的泪逼红的双眼，流川也看着他，瞳孔里有他，但那双眼的背后不知道是不是真的看到了他。但在当下这种眼神长时间的交换中，流川的表情让樱木感觉像是找不到言语，来为爱取名一般，慌张却又无能为力。

爱这一个现成的字存在在字典和人们的口中，过多的使用使它变得廉价起来，以至于当自己的心中真正产生了爱，却不知道该用什么样的词语去命名。

这时候，他的脑海中突然划过一个念头，他或许是爱流川的。

可能从这时开始，他才逐渐意识到，他确实是爱流川的。不是从这次做爱开始，也不是从第一次做爱开始，更不是从重逢开始。如果说这种感觉就是爱的话，现在再想追溯，已经无法再确定产生的年限。

那时他们太年轻，哪里想得到会对对方产生爱这种遥远，而又不切实际的东西，还是对一个被他看作眼中钉的男性。

感情不是一蹴而就的，只有在酿成熟果之后，才能后知后觉地意识到。但当再回过头看时，自己都没有办法分辨感情是什么时候转变形态的。

那时太年轻，年轻总是错过。

樱木当然已经注意到了流川不再投入，甚至重新变得无动于衷的表情，顿时感到心下一凉。大事不好。比起刚才想要将自己的感受表达出来，却无能为力的慌张，此时他的慌张却是源自于好不容易才看到抓住流川的迹象，却又再次失去。

在性爱里流川也能这样漫不经心，面对这样的局势，樱木却没有改变的能力，他根本不知道造成这种现象的原因。是他技术不到位，让流川感到乏味了吗？他想要召回流川的注意力，让他因为身体被快感淹没，而畅快地再次回笼。他希望流川起码能够觉得和他的性交不浪费时间。

他是尽力想要让流川感到快乐的。开头的是他，所以他认为自己有责任保证流川享受和他的性爱。

他内心里一片难言的苦涩和焦急，下身先是试探着加重力道，流川依旧没有反应。他有些自暴自弃地抱住了流川，把头埋在他的颈窝，发泄似的加速顶撞。

流川的体内被突然改变节奏和力道的阴茎猛然顶入，本来因为无力而放松的软肉，在一瞬间像是抵抗似的围剿入侵的物体，攀上阴茎的柱身紧紧缠绕。

他无力地张口喘息，高涨到无法承受的快感使他情难自禁地蜷缩起四肢，缠上樱木的身体。两条腿像是保护自己，也像是要留住对方似的，缠绕在樱木的腰上。就算他对于刚才的问题依然留有疑问，现在也已经没有足够的余地支撑他继续专注思考。

樱木的阴茎因为流川体内的紧缩，而受到更为激烈的吸吮，这始料未及的刺激使他抖动了一下腰部，热源像是划过的流星一般在他的腹部流窜而过，差点让他射出来。他稍微停顿了一下，仔细品味这股冲动。

他撩开盖住流川额头的黑发，更加清晰地看清流川的眼睛。

他的手上摸到一层汗。流川的额头是凉的，头发也是凉的，就好像他的热度都不是真的。

樱木想要从流川的身上再得到更多的确信。那双眼睛里装着的是什么，他手下抚摸的脑袋里想的是什么，他想要知道，像是想要了解浩瀚宇宙的秘密一样想要知道。但是那也像是包含着整个宇宙的知识一样浩瀚无际，他费了好大的力气，才能了解其中极其微小的一部分。更坏的是，正被他包容在手掌下面的这个混蛋，对于言语的表达极度吝啬。

他将自己的额头贴在流川的额头上，想让他们的脑袋靠得近一点、再近一点，尽可能接近那家伙产生想法的源头，最好能够直达那头颅之中，被骨骼保护着的脑髓深处。那样，或许就能够多了解一点流川的想法，就能够在精神上离流川更近一些。

流川不会知道樱木做出这种举动的用意，但他对樱木的出发点也并不好奇。他被樱木贴得太近，导致他看近处的东西有些头晕，他便闭上了眼睛。

樱木抬起头，看着流川的脸。他仔细地看着，却不是出于观察的目的，但视线确实算得上用力，仿佛只是被他看着，也被施加有形的力量，身体感受到了压制。

他想将流川的一切都看进去。流川的思想他无法触及，便迫切地想要去熟悉他可以被触及的外表，以此来弥补这种缺失。

他想抚摸流川的眼睛和长密的眼睫毛。那是流川最脆弱的地方，只有薄薄一层眼皮作为保护，最温和的水也能使他泪流不止。那样深色的瞳孔，总是给予他人冷清的目光，似乎总是装不下任何人。樱木想要知道，这样的眼睛会被眼睛背后的体液和器官所温暖吗？也会是有温度的吗？如果是的，那他会很开心。

流川的身体与他对人的态度不同，或是与他对樱木的态度不同，是温热的。无论他用再不屑一顾的视线，说出再形同陌路的话，樱木只要能够拥有他具有温度的身体，作为慰藉，仿佛就能紧紧抓住他。这一点热度就是流川并不是无情的证明。

樱木不是不能那么做，但是他像是不敢伸出手触碰流川的眼睛一般，只是将头重又埋在流川的颈窝里。

流川被颈部的触感惊醒，蓦地睁开了双眼。

樱木的这种姿态通常是为了方便快速猛烈的抽插而做出的，但他的目的却不在于此。他下身的动作已经恢复到平缓，所以当他摆出这样的姿态时，他看起来有些沮丧。

流川看不到樱木的脸，无法通过樱木脸上的表情得知他的心情。他身体里那根东西的动作尽管没有失去力气，但像是对于性交已经不再感兴趣。

他有些疑惑。但他并没有疑惑多久，樱木突然加快了速度，力道也逐渐强烈，和刚才的势头完全是天壤之别。

流川不得不张大口喘息，并加快了喘息的频率。但没有听到他发出任何声音，好像他只会喘息。

樱木在他的颈边流连着亲吻，时而伸出舌头舔舐。舌头湿滑的触感让流川的手脚发麻，他觉得自己的身体似乎都被舔湿，浸在温暖的唾液里。些微粘稠的唾液也使他感到俩人似乎比能贴近的距离，更加紧贴，就像是待在卵里，互相缠绕着尾部，等待孵化的爬行动物。

樱木的动作逐渐变成轻咬。他没办法真正咬下去，却又不堪负重。所以为了将这股冲动转化成其他形式发泄出去，他微微支起上半身抱住了流川，下身顶住连接的那一处，大力冲刺起来。

他用力吮吸着流川的嘴唇和舌头，像是把那当作是自己的所有物一般要抢占过来，迫使流川张大嘴接受他的吻。这不像是吻，倒像是他在吃流川。

樱木下身的架势像是要把自己的根扎到流川的身体里去。他收紧双臂，夹紧腋下，手臂紧紧箍住流川的背部，隆起的肌肉挤压着流川的身体，似乎令流川的骨骼都发出了声响。

流川被樱木的手掌托着后颈，头部不得不仰起，更方便樱木侵蚀他的口腔。

樱木拉过流川似乎已经失去感觉不再动弹的手臂，环过自己的脖子，使他们两人之间再次毫无缝隙。

纵使他在有意识地做出控制的行为，但因为他的力气一向就比常人大很多，有时使用起来并顾不上其他人的感受，使得他往常的行为看起来就像在控制，所以此时他的行为倒也不含恶意。

他逐渐沉浸到自己颓废的情绪中去，手指越抓越紧，几乎要将指纹刻进流川的基因里。

流川能够感觉到这种姿势给自己所带来的不适，但令他不适的来源不止一处，他一时顾不上所有源头，也比拼不过樱木的力气，只能随着樱木，直到他自己主动结束。

他的手臂被樱木拉着刚安稳地环住樱木的脖子，在樱木松手之后，又无力地散开落下。他此时无法提供任何配合。他连抗拒的声音都无法发出。不过就算他叫出声也没有用，只会用声音使现在的场景变得更能够引起兴致。现在支撑不下去的是他，他又何必要多花力气去争没有意义的意气。


	33. Chapter 33

33

这次流川不是独自离开的。

他穿好衣服之后坐在床边，一只手放在床上，但没有碰到相距不远的樱木的手。他说：“你送我到宿舍吧。”

樱木刚想抽支烟，来掩饰目送流川离开的不舍。听到这话，他立马放下刚刚拿在手里的烟盒，果断地应了一声“好”，掀开被子到处找丢下的衣服穿起来。他的动作有些慌张，这是他明知会被看出也无法掩饰的。

流川主动的邀请十分难得，拒绝的话，樱木是做不到的，还担心流川会后悔当即改变主意，把这句话当作一根救命稻草狠狠抓住，争分夺秒地尽快实现它。

流川也看出来了，但他没有说出口来，让樱木可以不用那么着急，告诉樱木他会等他的，这点耐心他还是有的。但是他没有阻止樱木。他想，就随那个家伙去吧。

他们没有牵过手，所以当樱木牵起流川的手时，流川因为惊讶而有些措手不及，他的手抖了一下，但没有挣扎。

他想他当时是犹豫了。在意识到樱木牵起自己手的那一瞬间，他在思考，尽管对于他们来说，牵手不是一件习以为常的事，至少在他的记忆里是陌生的，但似乎也没有必要抽开手。他想到之前，似乎因为他说过不允许樱木亲他，樱木还生气过。那姑且可以算是生气吧，或者是伤心？如果他没有理解错的话。

他并不是非得在乎樱木的感受不可，但他确实犹豫了。他担心自己的行为会导致同样的误解，而那种事没必要再次发生。反正牵手也不是什么大不了的事，有这个需求的人不是他，但他也没有排斥到完全无法接受的程度，他可以试试。

这么一瞬间的犹豫，他的手就被樱木抓在手里。抓稳了之后，也就失去了拒绝的先机，他没有道理再介意。

樱木抓得并不紧，两只手之间留有一些空间，手指施加的力道也只是保证不滑落，倒像是流川自己使了力，好让自己的手维持被樱木牵着的状态。

流川突然感到樱木手上的温度让他想要靠近，他可以接受两只手靠得再近一些。但他没有采取行动，选择被动地让手待在樱木的手里。

其实樱木自己对此的反应也和流川一样。在离流川的宿舍还有一小段距离的时候，他停了下来。流川一直在他的右后方，隔着大约一步远的距离。樱木停下来的时候，流川没有预料到，仍然继续向前走。樱木向侧面转过身时，流川就恰好走到了他的面前。

流川即将要离开他，樱木从未距离分别如此靠近。这意味着他要看着流川离他而去的背影，没有门果断的阻隔，也没有眼不见为净，那样他就不用考虑流川离开的事实，也不会去想他。

这次与以前流川离开的情况都不一样，流川离他将要去的地方如此之近，他却离他要回去的地方那么远。等到流川离开，他就会变成一个身在异乡的陌生人，周围的事物和人本应该对他具有的陌生感，就会猛然迸发出来。他来到这里的原因就是流川，流川离开之后，他所能感到的就是寂寞。

他心里突然感到空荡荡的，像是长久饱受饥饿之苦的人，急迫地想要抓住一些东西，填满空虚得让他禁不住疼痛的地方。

他像是胡乱地伸出手，要抓住维持生命的所需物一般急不可耐，下意识便握住了流川的手。

这本该是在这个时候能够自然发生的事，他伸出手，能抓住一些东西，流川的手刚好被他握住。牵起流川的手确实让他心里得到了一些充实。

当他意识到自己正牵着流川的手时，也惊讶于自己不假思索的举动，他担心这对流川来说会过于冒失。他留意流川白皙的脸颊，没什么表情变化，也就是说依旧没有表情。

今天的天气是多云，层层叠叠的云让天空看不出有云，像是本身就呈现出那么厚重的颜色。

他这才小心地放下心来，顺水推舟地把流川的手依然握在手里。这是他们第一次牵手。

太阳从云的背后照射，但无法穿破，不过天空并不灰暗，云层背后的太阳必定出力不小。因此天空呈现出一种有些刺眼的纯白，就像流川的肤色。流川站在建筑和建筑之间的缝隙，身影嵌到露出的天空之中，那张脸就像和天空融为一体，要化进去。

樱木的眉间没有明显的皱褶，但表情并没有放松的感觉，像是不高兴还要强撑着让别人看不出来。嘴角有些紧绷，没有开心地上扬，也没有悲伤地下垂，显出一种孩子气的固执。

他这下没有闪躲，正眼看着流川。比起他谨小慎微的动作，他抬起眼时的眼神倒是让流川有些惊讶。略带埋怨和固执，但热度却依旧不减。

他像是考虑了一下，但说出口时并不支支吾吾，“还会持续多久？我们的关系？”

流川想了一下这句话，他们的关系？到目前为止，他们的关系不过就是床上的关系，除此以外就只是老同学的关系，樱木想说的应该不是这个。

“不是你先开始的吗？”

“是啊，是我……”樱木的眉头皱了起来，苦恼的神情一下变得真实起来，而不再是和刚才一样隐隐约约，在表面和背后游移。这下他抵挡不住，终于让旁人轻易看出来了。

他立刻回避了流川的视线，低下头像是在地上找些什么东西，左顾右盼地瞧，其实从他发散的焦距中，就显然可以看出他没有将眼前的东西看进去。

刚才本来底气还很足，流川只轻飘飘一句话，他就慌张地不知道说什么好，口头上就占了下风。他心里紧张，手里自然把流川的手握得更紧。流川的手指卷成一簇，时间一长，感到指尖有些鼓胀，那里应该变成通红的了。

“你想结束吗？”流川问完这句话，樱木慌忙地抬起头，刚想开口回答，流川却比他更快，没有给他回答的机会，自作主张地说，“那就结束吧。”

樱木向前走了半步，和流川的身体几乎要贴在一起。因为内心的焦灼，说话的音量也不由自主地提高，无法再估计到周围过路的人，“我之前跟你说过吧。”

“说过什么？”

樱木看着流川的眼神有些责怪，又有些无奈的羞赧，说话的声音也小了一些，“我喜欢你啊。说过两次。”

“哦。是吗？”

流川不说后半句还好。樱木扯着他的手紧紧拽着，他的肩膀似乎都要被卸下来，“你没有忘记吧？”

樱木第一次说的时候，流川可能没有在意。但当樱木第二次说的同时，也帮流川回忆了一下第一次他说这句话时的情景。所以在此之前，不单单只是发生过两次而已，加上第二次中强调和回忆的那一次，总共是三次。流川不应该再忘记。

事实上，他是记得的。但是现在面对樱木的质问，他说不出口。但是他对着樱木焦急的表情，他也不想撒谎说自己忘了。看樱木的样子，他似乎很在意这件事。

流川觉得现在樱木在乎他的事好像越来越多了。他没有仔细记忆过，或者他本来并不想把樱木的话当真。所以他只是觉得樱木在意的那些事似乎不止一件，但到底有多少，他确实不清楚。

流川没有说话，樱木的表情变得有些委屈，天生挑高的眉毛难得垂了下来，像被突如其来的雨水打湿的长耳朵。他向流川又凑近了些，“不能再忘了……”

正说着，他侧过脸，像是要亲流川。流川被惊得本能躲开，樱木扑了个空，低垂着眼睑。

“你干什么？周围还有人。”离这不远就是流川的宿舍，不小心很有可能会被队友看到。

流川尽管并不很在乎别人对自己的看法，但现在自己和樱木的关系还很朦胧，床伴的关系都已经岌岌可危，看来无法维持多久，被别人误会也是多此一举。

他不应该烦恼的，但是他像是摆明了要樱木不如意似的，他自己也不明白这股恶意从何而来。

樱木因为流川根本不把他的话放在心上，感到委屈又不平，气得想在流川的嘴上咬一口泄愤。但是被流川躲过去，倒显得自己忙碌，更加可怜。

他拉着流川，晃了晃手臂。抬起头，下巴收紧，眼睛倔强地睁开一半，唇峰比往常略微凸显出来，一脸不服气的表情，“你喜不喜欢我？”

流川静默了几秒，一边转过身一边说：“快要训练了。”当然他的手被樱木紧紧牵着，樱木一用力，他的身体又被甩了回去。

“你不许走！你说，你喜不喜欢我？”

流川瞄了一眼樱木的眼神，樱木这下不再是刚才那副赌气的表情，眼神灼热，表情认真，五官似乎也因为这种热烈的情绪而更加有光彩。

外表在流川的眼里是会被自动过滤的，美的、丑的，对他来说能够产生差别的只是篮球的实力。所以，樱木的长相在他眼里也就是看惯了的，熟悉的。他未曾认为樱木好看，就像樱木未曾认为他好看一样。但是他并没有讨厌过樱木的长相，或许对于樱木长相的好感已经被包含在对樱木的熟悉中，融入在了对樱木的感觉中。

他只侧眼瞄了一眼樱木的眼神，就又移开了视线，甚至像是逃避一般。樱木的目光太过灼热认真，他略微瞥了一眼就不敢再看，像是被受到拷问。他是不是经受不住？

流川终于有了动作，缓慢地摇了摇头，犹疑地看着白得刺眼的天空，说：“不知道。”

在他摇头的时候，樱木以为他要说不喜欢，心底一凉，却没想到最终的回答是不知道。这倒像是一件好事，让他的心情又好转起来。

樱木的身体蹭着流川，松开了握住他的手，张开手臂卡住他的双臂，逐渐环住他的整个身体，手掌贴在他的背部，慢慢抱住他。

他趴在流川的肩头，低声说：“我问你那句话不是想要结束。你好像一点也不想继续。我想知道你以后会不会再也不回神奈川了，或者隔很久才回去？你愿意的话，我可以经常到你这边来。我不会打扰你训练的。流川，我这次来真的只是想看看你。你什么也不说，又不回去。要是结束的话，起码得说一声吧。”

他停了下来。流川本来以为他说完了，接着他又开口，郑重其事地说：“我讨厌你。一直都很讨厌你，现在也讨厌你。”

樱木说话的时候，嘴一开一合呼出的气体撒在流川的侧颈和耳垂上，所以分不清是樱木的话，还是呼气对他的身体产生的直接影响，流川感到心里一阵酥痒，像是止不住的喷嚏在身体里划过。

“讨厌我就放开我。”虽然他这么说，但是他没有动。

他知道他现在耸动一下肩膀就会很容易让樱木吃痛，但是他不想这么做。他被樱木抱着也没什么损失。下巴被硌是很疼的。

高中的时候，他和樱木经常打架，借此来发泄那些没有说出口的话。但是现在彼此都成熟一些了，再见面之后，一次也没有打过架，肢体的冲突也没有发生过，床上也不存在压制的情况。要说起来，确实都是你情我愿。如果突然之间给对方造成身体上的伤害，那家伙会措不及防，可能会更容易受伤。

这时的伤害就和高中那时的伤害不一样了。自己都不忍心做造成伤害的人，那个被伤害的人会更加难以置信吧。

流川还是觉得自己没必要让樱木伤心，他也不想看樱木伤心的样子。他不知道这种感觉算不算是心疼，但确实让他心烦。

对于他无所谓的事，他不再一味拒绝。或者原本对于樱木，他就是不乐意看他得意的样子，所以以前才执拗地不愿配合。

樱木需要人为的适当打击，否则会过早涨破。尽管这或许没什么道理，就算没有他流川枫的打击讽刺，樱木花道也能直冲云霄。但是他就是想在樱木得意地飘起来的时候踹上一脚，让他看到是谁在阻拦他，让他跟自己较劲，追着自己争执。争吵也好，打架也好，在樱木的吵闹中，流川自己也没有意识到，他变得过于活泼了。只不过顶着一张依然没什么表情变化的脸，旁人或许感受不到明显的差别。

很多时候，他并不是真的想和樱木争个高低。那时他们的实力一目了然，尽管樱木的天资过人，但是天才也需要遵守游戏的规则。要玩游戏就要遵守规则，否则游戏就失去了意义。他们之间没什么可比的，甚至在流川离开日本之前，樱木都无法打败他。尤其是樱木刚开始学习篮球的时候，什么也不懂，实力更是谈不上，犯规都不知道自己怎么犯的。这样的门外汉，自己为什么要跟他做无谓的意气之争？

樱木抬起头，但没有松开抱着他的手臂，看着他，问：“你还会回神奈川吗？”

还没有等流川有回应，又说：“我可以来找你吗？”

“我会经常出去比赛，你来了可能也找不到我。”

“我提前给你打电话。”

流川的瞳孔快速地晃动了一下，但这种程度的变化难以被察觉，“你真的这么想和我做爱吗？做过了还不行吗？你要维持多久？”

樱木脸上那种因为谨慎和在乎而显出的稚气，像是被解开绳索束缚的丝绸一般快速地脱下。表情既认真又深刻，眉头尽管不再皱着，气氛却似乎比刚才还要严肃。

“我说了我这次来不是为了和你做爱的……”他的声音越来越低。到了最后，就算流川离他这么近，也几乎听不见。

“不是也做了吗？”流川这么问，不是为了责怪他，但听在樱木的耳朵里，却无故多了这层含义。

流川确实想要知道，他一次次地自问，一遍比一遍更想知道。时间没有将他的好奇心抹去，却将一路丢下的好奇心扫到一处，堆叠在一起，重重叠叠，又厚又密，成为了他少有的有关生活方面的烦恼。比起其他人，樱木这个人激起了他过多的好奇心。流川的好奇心都用在对于自己关心的事物上，而这个对象一般都不是活人，这么比起来，他对于樱木的好奇心确实多得不正常。

“不是因为你问了好几遍吗？”

“不是因为你只想着做吗？”

樱木从鼻子里长呼出一口气，“流川，我刚才说什么你还记得吗？”

流川微微皱眉，“说什么？”

樱木盯着流川似乎恨到咬牙切齿。他再也忍不住，一口咬在流川裸露的颈窝处，也不顾四周还会有人走过。

他用得力气不大。凭他的力气，他可以咬破皮肤。那个部位肌肉纤维密布，上行和下行的神经都能轻易控制。就算不咬破，让肌肉吃点苦头再容易不过。但是他只是把牙齿轻轻碰上去，都没有咬出印子。

流川确实被他这一举动吓到，但是他没有来得及躲开。好在并不疼，只是在被碰到的时候，出于本能地抖了一下身体。等到感觉并不疼，樱木也没有继续用力的趋势之后，也就没有必要再挣扎。

樱木抬起头，皱起的剑眉像是蜥蜴头上凸起的尖角，显示自己的愤怒，也衬托着他的脸带有一种年轻的张狂。

他直视着流川，“我说我喜欢你。我说了就绝不反悔！我来找你是为了见你。你这么久不回去，也不打电话给我。我担心打扰到你，一直等你主动找我。我以为是你太忙，没有时间。但是我很想看到你。”

他说着说着，又抱住了流川。抱得很紧，勒住了流川的手臂和腰。他的手臂嵌进流川后腰的衣褶里，掐出一道分水岭。

流川的心跳突然加快。他不知道他是因为樱木抱得太紧难以呼吸，还是因为樱木的某句话。他担心樱木贴他贴得太近，而轻易听到他加快的心跳声。他怕那家伙自作多情，以为自己也对他动心。

他自己都不知道他现在对樱木是什么感情，他暂时也并不想搞清楚。只是床上的关系，没必要搞那么清楚。在此之前，他不想让樱木自以为是地将他的反应当作是默认。

等到他回了宿舍之后，依然在不经意间，不受控制地想到樱木的话。

樱木说了好几遍喜欢他，原来他真的喜欢自己吗？

他没想过樱木真的会喜欢自己。现在突然得到了樱木的再三确认，心里不由自主地慌张起来，总是想到樱木的那些话，和他当时的表情。

每当想起这些时，他的心跳总是很容易加快。他想让自己不再去想这些事，但总是一遍又一遍地在脑海里重复同样的景象。樱木真的喜欢他吗？可是为什么要喜欢他？只是因为做爱吗？为什么樱木不找其他人？近一点的也好，免得隔这么远见面不方便，樱木不是说想要见到他吗？如果换个人做爱，是不是就能轻易见到？

流川思考的问题又转回到了原点。


	34. Chapter 34

34

他们的联系没有断，但见面也没有因此而比之前频繁。下一次见面几乎是在一个月之后，天气确切地变得热了起来。

他们见面的地方依然是旅馆，像上次一样，依然是樱木来找流川。他想让流川多休息一会儿。尽管流川加入了国家队，但国内的联赛不受影响，他被吸收进一支强队，比赛和训练的强度都大了起来。

樱木刚一打开门看到流川，就急不可耐地单手搂住流川的腰，把他拖进房间，另一只手游刃有余地顺着转身的力道关上了门。

他半拖半抱着流川，流川被他带得脚下踉踉跄跄。但也是因为被他揽在怀里，就算步伐凌乱，不小心也是跌在樱木怀里，不用担心被绊倒。

流川被樱木带着直到被推到房间另外一侧的墙壁，才停了下来。这周围没有桌子，离床也有一段距离，不是什么好地方。不知道为什么樱木偏偏选了这么一个没有可以攀附借力的地方，还非得“不辞辛苦”地一路拖着一个和他差不多高的成年男性过来，就不能放下让他自己走吗。

他当然不会理解樱木把他抱在怀里的冲动，就像他以为樱木只是想找个人做爱，总是疑惑樱木为什么不找个更近的让他不用因为距离而忍耐的人一样。

他此时仍旧认为樱木的举动主要是因为性欲，想要做爱才抱住他的身体，就像直接略去了“拥抱”的亲昵和“贴近”的亲密。

一直不分离的肢体接触，几乎成为累赘也要托在怀里的执着，利用体重压制却不至于压迫他的身体，以此来表示自己对于对方的渴求和在意，也想要让对方因为自己身体的存在而得到认可和安全感。

尽管对方不一定需要，但樱木无法不去为流川设想。他想让流川知道。而流川如果真的也如他所想，那就没有错过他的一番心意。

流川却先入为主地被另一种想法转移了注意力。樱木的举动直接使彼此的身体触碰，尽管同样的举动可以拥有多种不同的含义，这些耳鬓厮磨的接触方式也需要感情的支撑，但流川将这种举动中身体接触的表面现象当成了最终、也是唯一的目的。

他以为触碰就是为了做爱，只是为了做爱。所以，他在樱木想要表达却犹豫不决或者支支吾吾时，才总是催促着问他做不做。

樱木原本放在流川腰部的手向下挪了一些，落在胯骨两边，收紧手臂一用力，就把流川抱了起来。

流川比他矮不了多少，况且他原本也是属于高大的类型，旁边又没有桌子或是台面让他可以坐在上面，樱木却非得费劲把他抱离地面，让他整个身体都陷进自己的怀里。但从樱木的表情和姿势上可以看出他并不吃力。

流川知道樱木的身体素质好，力气也大，但被抱起来的时候，还是本能地担心掉下，死死抱住樱木。

他的双腿本来是自然的站立姿势，尽管彼此的身体由于抱紧而更加贴近，樱木顺势嵌进他的双腿之内，但因为突然悬空引起的紧张，他的大腿根部依然并拢，并不容易打开。

在亲密的行为发生时，他还没有习惯于袒露自己的身体，自然打开双腿容纳对方的躯干这种动作，他还没能适应。但是这样的笨拙与警惕却恰好能显示出他与别人的差异。

不是他的纯真或他不合时宜的坦率这些没有生命的特质吸引着樱木，而只是由此能够清楚地发现他在性事上区别于他人。不是他的篮球实力，不是他沉默寡言的性格，而是旁人无法触及到的部分。或许樱木不是唯一一个知道的，但他是那些少有的人中的一个。如果他人不够细心，对流川不够在意，对性本身的兴趣远远大于对流川的兴趣的话，就算能够拥有这样少有的机会，也照样无法发现。

樱木是其中一个，所以他对于自己发现这件事感到有种炫耀般的骄傲。或许在他之前，有人和他处在同样的位置，能够得到流川傲慢的允许，进入他的身体。但是樱木认为那些人是不会像他这样能够发现流川的独特的。

那些特质在流川身上才有了姓名，或者说，因为被流川表现出来，那些特质才让樱木更加在意。如果不是这样，才让樱木偶然间发现了流川在性事方面的保留甚至是退缩，这些大不了的特质对于樱木来说只是司空见惯的现象罢了。

在樱木的认知中，流川是永不服输的，突然近距离发现并得以观察这位常胜者束手无措的样子，让他感到尤其得新奇。在他已经对流川产生好感的基础上，这样不起眼的细节更加容易使他心动。

流川的这份独特使樱木甚至产生了这是为他一人“量身定做”的人，而不是从无法区分的人群中的流水线随意抽出的一个。

樱木体谅流川对于身体失去掌控而产生的本能的不安，也是出于想要安慰他，使他确信自己拥有可以轻易将他抱起来的力量，让他依靠自己。一只手绕过他的腰，紧紧箍住他的躯体，使他的重心得到平稳。另一只手勾住他一条腿的膝弯，缓慢轻柔地打开他的腿，使他跟上自己的动作，环在自己的腰上。腰部从流川的膝盖磨蹭着，直到大腿根部，嵌进流川的双腿之间。

他毫不掩饰自己喜不自胜的样子，要向谁炫耀自己和流川的亲密似的，脸几乎贴在流川的脸上，非要在这么近、本不合适说话的距离才说话，“小狐狸！”

他把以前自己给流川取的轻蔑的外号，当作只属于彼此之间的暗号，炫耀似的用在许久不见的亲密场合。像是要把彼此之间的关联榨干了汁，涂抹在他们拥抱在一起形成的共同的身体外侧，用尽并不坚强的所有熟悉，来保护彼此的关系。明明心知肚明感情基础不够牢固，却因为心虚，更在意向没有观众的外界，显摆自己和流川关系的亲密。

他的鼻尖正要和流川的鼻尖碰上，又像是忍不住要展示什么似的停下来。他咧开嘴笑着，露出洁白而显得更加年轻的牙齿，像是一团不知道该往哪里燃烧的火。

他想的是，到现在为止还没有几个人能像他这样，在如此近距离的位置，拥有观察流川的权利。就算有，也不会像他这样有心，会去仔细地端详。纵使这种事对他来说并不稀奇，他也乐得在流川的身上占其他人占不到的便宜。

流川适应了之后没有表现出不好意思的样子，实际上他心里也和他外表上看起来一样镇定，也并不因樱木的急躁就推拒他。樱木要嵌进他的两腿之间，他便顺着樱木勾着自己膝弯的动作，放松腿部的力量，自然地让双腿分开。

樱木把他抱高了一些，比樱木自己还要高一些。他的另一条腿被樱木压在墙上，恰好及地，不过他也无需费心支撑身体。樱木非要让他这么困难地吊着，给自己找个费力气的姿势，他也不难为自己。干脆就仰仗樱木的力气，让他抱着自己，不分出一点力气去寻找被樱木固执地束缚，而无法抓住的受力点。放松了身体，重量全都教给了樱木。

流川身体上坦然地接受了樱木的到来，在这一点上他确实从不曾扭捏。他的身体是放松和包容的，脸上却丝毫不带久别重逢的渴求和温热，好像身体和脸被分割了一样，搞不清他的心情到底应该从哪个部分判断。

他面无表情地叹息了一声，“这几天比赛挺多的。”

有关篮球方面的事死不松口的流川，竟然会抱怨？人都会累，尤其樱木亲眼看到流川累到过。流川的体力确实会拖他的后腿，但是也因为这是他的弱势，流川一直对此很介意。私下增强体力和耐力的训练先不说，他的自尊心和他不动声色的外表可不一样，强得吓人。如果有人当面揭他的短，纵使他不一定会当面反击，但要让他亲口承认完全是不可能的事。

樱木也不打篮球很久了。不仅是不再继续深造，私下的兴趣爱好似乎也不包含这一项，怪异得像是刻意避开一般，可能他连篮球比赛都不再看。如果他完全退出了篮球的世界，流川跟他说自己被比赛所累，想要表达什么？目的是什么？

如果这不是流川出于特定的目的而说出的话，那在他说出这句话的背后，潜意识里的初衷是什么？是因为信任，所以才想要让拥有比自己强得多的体力和耐力的樱木替自己分担，像是在精神上，就能用体力强这一能力，来补充自己不支的体力？还是示弱？因为流川枫也是个普通人，也需要爱，所以想要通过对樱木坦诚自己的弱点，来让他关心和安慰有缺陷的自己吗？

他可以不和樱木说任何关于自己职业的事，就像以前他只是跟樱木说自己在训练，却从未跟他说过训练的内容与强度，没说过自己的队友，没说过自己的对手。他可以、也应该将自己的职业和生活分清楚，甚至樱木或许只是在他的生活中占很小一部分。他为什么要让樱木了解那些与他们见面的目的毫无关系的事？

尽管如此，他还是说了。像是带着凉如晨露的薄薄的期待，微弱得几乎找不到支撑的证据，但却没有它不行。他可以不把那当作是主要的要求，但那一点点倔强的苗头，却固执地钻出一个硌得让他认识出来的痣。

“很累吗？”樱木保持着脸贴脸的距离。

流川动了动眉毛，微弱的动作弧度甚至不能称之为挑眉。无论是信任还是主动示弱，没有贡献的需要，他的自尊心暂且只能容许他做到这份上。如果非要说是默认，他也不会懒得和樱木争辩。

樱木见流川不说话，也没有等待多久，笑着说：“想我吗？”

他已经习惯流川回应的方式。以前高中的时候就早已习惯。后来再见面时，却又因为像是姗姗来迟的青春期的感情一般，使他对流川的态度无法不在意，才会因为这样渺小的一点理解和沟通上的差错，就气急败坏。

“不知道。”流川给出的依旧是这样不清不楚的回应。但樱木并不介意。起码他没有过于冷淡地否定，那才是具有流川风格的回应。

樱木用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭流川的，惬意地眯起眼，“也不说几句好听的话来听听。”

“什么是好听的话？”靠得太近，流川没有费力去和樱木的双眼对视，只是省力地发散着焦距。这样当然什么也看不清，只能看到折叠在一起的朦胧的影子，

樱木不为长途跋涉感到疲惫，他只想尽快和流川见面，说些亲近的话，多培养一下感情。几番来回却总是不见进展，不知道流川是真的毫无所知，还是一点情调都没有，或者是对他根本就不在意。他在心里禁不住对流川抱怨起来。

这下樱木不想让流川含混过关。流川不知道是故意逞强，还是在等待樱木开口。两个人之间突然形成对峙的局面，谁都不肯先认输。

最终还是樱木沉不住气。早已经过青春期的成长，变得棱角分明的脸，微微鼓了起来，眼角低垂着，却依然带着一股成不了气候的不服气。并不打算发泄出来，显得尤其可怜，像是要依靠认输的代价，换取被安慰的奖赏。

他抬起眼幽怨地看了流川一眼，再垂下眼睑。重复了好几次，才终于把下巴轻缓地蹭进流川的颈窝，像一只低声呜呜叫着示威，又不敢攻击的小狗。

他的脸颊蹭着流川没有汗也依然光滑的脖子，闷闷地说，“这么多天不见，你都不想我的……”

“有啊。”流川的语气听起来有些心不在焉，其实是因为他半陷入了自己的思绪中。

樱木抬起头，下巴依然靠在流川的肩膀，侧过头仰视着流川的脸，睁大了眼，难以置信地问：“有？”

流川垂下眼和他对视，表情平静地说：“上次你回去后，我就一直想着你说的话。”

樱木的下巴离开了流川的身体，眼睛里晶亮闪烁，“我说的话？我说的什么话？”

“你说你喜欢我，就是因为做爱吗？”流川的视线转向正前方，什么也没有在看。又转回去看着樱木，“你和别人做爱就会喜欢别人吗？”

樱木的眉头皱了起来，越皱越紧，头慢慢低了下去。

流川看他没有回应，接着说：“你为什么喜欢我？”

樱木将他放了下来，流川又落回到实在的地面上，重新得到对于自己的身体控制的能力。但在他的双脚先后触及地面时，心里却突然有些短暂却强烈的失落。像是窗前被风吹起的纱，时隐时现，但不等看清，当它碰触到脸上时，就能够感受它比视觉更真实的存在。

樱木趴在流川的肩头，环住手臂抱住他，低声恶狠狠地说：“没有为什么！”

他自己都不知道的原因，要怎么向流川解释。只是在感情累积到不得不被注视时，才终于被发现。仅仅是发现感情的存在，确认感情的实质，接受自己对于那个让自己一向觉得扎眼的人，其实是喜欢的，对于他来说已经极其不易。

或许很久之前感到那个人扎眼，不是因为讨厌他，而是因为喜欢他，觉得他太刺眼，为了在一见到他的时候，抑制不受控制的注意力，反而不想要见到他，便误认为自己讨厌他。

现在偏要让他解释他千方百计却找不到答案的事，更让他心烦气躁。他用力抱紧流川。

流川以为他被说中了心事，便继续问：“难道你每次喜欢别人都要先做爱吗？”

樱木松开流川，生气地瞪着他，“喜欢你就是喜欢你，也不只是为了和你做爱！”

“那不还是想。”流川小声地说。

“喜欢你才想跟你做。”

“你第一次跟我做的时候就喜欢我吗？”

樱木停顿了一下，像是被问住了，皱着眉说话的时候，像是一边努力思考，一边从脑中挤出费力去感受的结果，“那时候虽然不觉得，但是可能那时就已经喜欢了吧。要不然也不会想和你做……”

“这样吗？”流川的眉毛拧了起来，这下像是换他遇到了难题。

“你喜欢我吗？”樱木小心翼翼地问。

尽管他前不久才问过，得到的不是能够令自己完全满意的答案，但是他依旧不死心地继续问。就算在这么短的时间内，改变想法不太现实，他还是期待着想要听到流川说喜欢。

流川没有说话，好像十分烦恼的样子。

樱木晃了晃他，语气急切起来，“喜欢吗？”

流川慢吞吞地说：“不知道……”好像回答是件很艰难的事。

“怎么会不知道？喜不喜欢不知道吗？不知道就是喜欢吧？”

流川皱着眉低下头，像是陷入激烈的思考。

樱木抬起他的下巴，让他和自己再次对视。流川一副毫无防备的状态，丝毫没有抗拒，樱木在抬起他脸的过程，没有感觉到任何阻力。

樱木一步步地引导着他，“你讨厌我吗？”

“还行。”

“什么叫还行？”樱木有些不满。

“没什么感觉。”

“你以前不是总和我作对吗？”

流川这才像是苏醒过来，回忆起以前的事，他可有话要说，“是你和我作对吧。你还没到被我当成对手的程度。”

樱木用力捏紧流川的下巴，流川忍痛皱了下眉，也像是对这种行为单纯的不满。樱木为了引起流川的注意，泄愤似的，很快就缓解施加的压力。

他松开捏着流川下巴的手，两只手放在流川两侧的手肘处。脸上的表情尽管还存在些遗留的生气，但已经正在褪去，被不好意思的情绪后来居上，似乎还在生气的脸却又有些微微的绯红，显得怪异得焕发光彩。

“你说你不讨厌我，也会想我，那就是喜欢我的吧……”

“不知道……”

“什么不知道？这不是喜欢是什么？”樱木凑近流川，用少年般活泼的语气质问他。

流川低着头，不说话。

樱木弯下腰，略微蹲下。没有抬起流川的脸，而是跟随着他的脸所正对的方向，仰视着迎上他的视线。双手顺着他的手臂下滑，牵着他的手，“说你喜欢我啊。”

流川像是仍旧在苦苦思考的样子，皱着眉，本来因为狭长而显得冷淡的眼睛，此时也变得稚气纯真起来。

“说啊。”樱木几乎是在诱哄着他。

流川不知道是因为心里知道这句话的重要性，而突然对这句话产生了极强的自尊心，守卫着自己的自尊迟迟不肯说出，还是在思考其他的问题。但是他什么都不说，从外表看来，樱木难以猜测他脑海中的想法。

“说啊，说你喜欢我……”樱木的声音越来越低，他的脸越来越靠近流川，直到嘴唇贴在流川的唇上，并不深入，只是浅浅地在表面触碰。流川虽然在口头上没有给他想要的结果，但是身体上却也没有躲开，奇怪地听话得很。

樱木松开他，叹了口气，下巴枕在他的肩膀上，双臂合拢，抱住了他。尽管抱着他的力道没有压迫到流川的身体，但是他也动不了。

流川本以为樱木只是抱一会儿，但是樱木却维持了这个姿势好久，过程中也没有说话。

他看不到樱木的脸，不知道樱木现在的表情，无法从他外露的情绪中得知他的些许想法。有些不耐，也有些不安，“干什么？”

樱木没有说话，趴在流川肩头的重量像是一块温暖的石头。流川并不讨厌这种重量，但樱木这样长时间不说话，也不动，是很奇怪的。

他要么就不要看到樱木，或者根本不在乎他。樱木紧紧抱着他，就在他鼻子底下，他能够感觉到脸颊被樱木的头发触碰的感觉，能够闻到樱木身上散发出的带有温度的温暖的气味。樱木抱着的是自己，如果樱木的心情产生变化，极有可能也是因为自己，他没办法装作视而不见。他也确实越来越在意。就算樱木不在他面前，他依然会反复咀嚼樱木说过的话。

他受不了樱木对他这样一言不发，沉闷的樱木让他想要揍他。

他自认为不是个善解人意的人，就算他能够并且愿意猜测别人的想法，他一般也不会选择用体贴的方式表达。言语上无法达到，他就转变方式，使用与之相比更为简单的暴力，去试探那人的底线。

但现在他却没能再和以前一样使用暴力。他想就这样靠着樱木，透过衣物感受到他温暖的身体，连被他穿在身上的衣服，都被他的温度感染，变得暖烘烘的。无法使用暴力让他更加急躁，甚至有些生起气来。

他用力推了樱木一下，“你干什么？”樱木没能被推开。虽然束缚他的力道压迫性不算强，但他在流川背后相扣的两只手倒是扣得挺紧，等到流川没能推开他，才突然发觉。

樱木丝毫没有变化自己的姿势。他当然不可能告诉流川他的想法。

把原本不好意思说出的话说了那么多遍，却换不回一句温柔的回应。流川像是故意和他唱反调一样，不知道是真的不懂，还是骗他多说几遍。

流川思考的那些问题他可从没想过。他和流川两个人像是在说不同的事一样，说来说去都还是不同的方向，总是无法对同一个问题达成一致。明明确实通过话语表达出来，但自己的话听在流川的耳朵里，似乎总是被扭曲了含义。说着说着，总是会演变成像是煞有介事认真争吵的场面，彼此都当了真，却放在心里悄悄地不说。

他对流川的喜欢或许已经超出了他自己的认知，他不知道用他不擅长的言语要怎么表达。他只能笨拙地一味抱住他，让两人依偎的时间持续得再长一些。


	35. Chapter 35

35

流川躺在床上，看着单调的天花板，几次昏昏欲睡。

樱木背对着他，坐在床尾看电视。

流川没有顺从自己身体的意愿睡着，那是因为他依然顾及樱木刚才反常的行为。琢磨着樱木的想法，但想不明白，等着樱木主动说。

樱木辛苦从神奈川到东京，现在却在旅馆里一个人看电视。流川猜想着樱木只是在做做样子。

电视只是樱木用来转移注意力的一个方式，或者说借此给自己提供一个不直接面对流川的理由。

流川往常觉就多，从小就这样。倒不是态度过于轻蔑，大概是使他感兴趣的事物太少，而当他面对不感兴趣的事物时，注意力就会被收回，像是身体自我保护一样吝啬得补充失去的体力，所以他看起来似乎总是昏昏沉沉的。他现在能够主动忍住不让自己睡过去，完全是因为他还有良心。

而樱木依旧在执拗地和电视对抗，在几个无聊的节目之间调来调去。

他背对着流川，只要流川不说话，或者不弄出点声响，无论做出什么丰富地表明他对樱木在意的表情，樱木都不会发现。

流川想，樱木不是想让自己说喜欢他吗，应当是在意自己对他的感觉的吧。他做出的那些表情固然不是假装的，但如果樱木一点都无法察觉，那从他的固执和稚拙中，好不容易流窜出的想让樱木知道自己在意他的软弱，那么这一点难能可贵又微妙的用心，又有什么用呢？

他用脚轻踹了一下樱木的手臂。他的脚原本瞄准了樱木的背，突然又想起来樱木以前背受过伤。虽然当他还在湘北的时候，樱木的背就已经恢复到可以正常比赛的程度，但是流川还是转移了方向。

他不禁自问，自己什么时候变成这么体贴的人了？几乎让他感到恶心。

他问：“不做吗？”

樱木精神地回头，恶狠狠地说：“让你看看我的决心！”说完便又果断地转过头。

“真不做？”

“不做！”

流川用脚底蹭了蹭樱木的腰背，“可是我想做。”

他感觉到樱木背部的肌肉似乎紧张了起来。

樱木依然没回头，声音小了一些，“你想做？”

“是啊。”流川应得干脆，可其他的话和动作却都没有。

樱木磨磨蹭蹭地转过身，故意拖着时间，硬要显示出不属于自己的僵硬和笨拙的动作，反而让他的软化表现得更加明显。

他的视线在流川和其他流川不在的位置快速转换。不知道是不想总是看着流川，要故意跟自己的意愿反着干，还是不敢看他。

他支支吾吾地说：“你想做啊。”虽然是疑问的语气，但语气还没有攀上疑问的高峰就又降落下去，变得像是关心的自问自答。

“嗯。”流川点点头。

樱木从床脚爬到流川的旁边，用一只手臂的手肘随意地支撑起身体。流川的目光随着樱木的位置转动。樱木这样半躺在他旁边，俯视着他，正好方便他仰躺着。

樱木的心情似乎缓和了许多，流川终于能够放松下来。刚才已经培养起来的睡意重新袭来，他勉强地缓慢眨了下眼睛，看起来似乎就要睡着。

樱木克制地摸了摸流川散落在床单上最外侧的头发，“憋着了？”

流川疲惫的样子像是连点头也懒得做，他睁开眼时也只是半睁开眼。

樱木得到了流川的需要和确认，心里暖意浓浓，想要和流川亲近的想法重新占据主导地位。他伸出那只不用支撑身体的手，抚顺了流川脸颊旁边的头发，“这么久不见，你也想我的吧。”

流川侧过身懒散地用手臂环住了樱木的腰，脸虚埋在樱木胸前衣服的褶皱内，和樱木的身体还相隔一段距离。但只是这样的距离，流川也能够从和樱木相隔很近的衣服中，感受到樱木的温度和气味。或许是他被罩在樱木的怀里，来自樱木的标识便十分明确。他觉得所在的是一个暖意融融的地方，让他感到舒适的温度和气味，他禁不住越来越放松。

樱木顺势也侧躺下来，环住了流川的肩。

他不急于和流川做爱，他很喜欢两人在互相接受的气氛中安静地拥抱，或者做些其他区别于激烈的做爱、感觉到亲近的事。这让樱木感到流川似乎对他毫无保留，在接受了他的同时，也信任着他。

流川以前刻薄的时候总是一副高高在上的样子，让人忍不住想要打垮他。但是无声地对樱木敞开拥抱，容许樱木拥抱自己的时候，却毫无防备，像个不谙世事的幼童。

到底是流川太果断，还是自己想太多。但是樱木无法停止自己的这些感受，他想是因为自己在意流川，所以关于他的一点微小的细节，都能够引起自己深沉的联想。

他想到他之前对流川说过许多次喜欢，但流川似乎一点也没有听进去，自己像是吃亏了一样。明明他自己也感到很不好意思，也是觉得大概是喜欢，鼓起勇气才说出口的。但现在看来，自己确实是喜欢流川的。而且并不仅仅是刚跨进喜欢的栏槛，毫不怀疑可以完全属于那个领域。

所以，他说过那么多次喜欢，并不是勉强说出的无法确信的话，起码他可以对自己保证，他没有违背自己的意愿，他说出的确实是自己真实的想法。

当他听到流川均匀下来的呼吸，低头看了一下。流川闭着眼，看起来应该已经睡着了。

他用手背滑过流川的脸，发现了什么，笑了起来，“流口水啦。”

他伸出食指戳了戳流川的脸颊，指尖轻易陷进柔软的皮肤里。他皱着眉，轻声说：“说要做的可是你，这么快就睡着了。真过分。”

流川睡得并不熟。他能够听到樱木说话，但是樱木的语气听起来不像生气的样子，他也就懒得醒过来，继续睡着。

他在朦朦胧胧间，感到到樱木的手轻轻抱住了他的头，附在他的头发上，温热的气息笼罩住了他，他甚至感到有些热。

这种感觉真好。

END


End file.
